Naruto in Sainan High
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Okay, so I decided to move out of the leaf village to get away from the idiotic villagers. I move to Japan and ended up living with the Yuuki sisters after an awkward meeting. Now, a Pink hair alien girl telaported in my new home and wants to marry me, so now I have to deal with high school drama and suitors trying to kill me. What did I do to deserve this? Naruto/harem
1. Escaping

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. Before anyone complains about how many stories I'm writing (mainly the ones that reads my other stories) just know that this story is something I'll mainly do for fun. I'm not planning to update it regulary, just for when I'm bored or when I feel like it. I decided to this crossover after reading a couple of To Love Ru and Naruto crossovers. Still, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

 **P.S. I may have borrowed some ideas from some of the other stories, so you might see some similarities. I'm not going to copy them though. I'll try to make this as unique as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own To Love Ru or Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Escaping

"Food supply? Check. Clothing? Check. Enough money to get myself a home and settle in it? Check." Naruto said to himself, as he started packing. Naruto is a thirteen year old boy with tan skin, light blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He's wearing a black t-shirt with an orange long sleeve shirt under it, black cargo pants, and shinobi boots. And what is he doing? Packing to leave not just village, but the whole elemental country.

You see, life wasn't easy for him in the hidden village of the leaf. Because of the demon sealed in his gut, over three-third of the civilian population hated him while one-fourth of the shinobi population was the same. They sended several assassins after him, created mobs to torture, hell, they even crucified him one time. Any children he tried to make friends with avoided him due to their parents telling him to stay away. Over half of the village hated him….including his own mother, for a time.

For six years of his life, he lived with Kushina Namikaze, the former tenant of the Nine Tail Fox. Because of grief from his father's death, she blamed him for the death of Minato Namikaze. She treated him like a slave, let the villagers torture him, and when she's drinking, insulted him. He finally snapped and slapped the woman she she said these few words.

You probably didn't care that your father died.

When she said those word, he loathed Kushina. He tried to gain the motherly affection he craved for years, but after that, he just left the Namikaze mansion. He asked the Third Hokage if he could secretly live with him for a couple of years and train him to defend himself from anything, so he could leave the village soon. He didn't want to leave the few people that cared about him which was Teuchi and Ayame, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Hinata, Kakashi, Konohamaru and his friends, and Sarutobi, but he couldn't stand staying in the leaf no more.

Sarutobi was reluctant to agree on letting him leave when the time comes, but he couldn't deny Naruto that, after the abuse he suffered. The two made sure to keep their deal a secret so the civilian council or Danzo, who wants Naruto to be use as the leaf's weapon, finds out.

For another seven years, he lived with Sarutobi and his grandson. He was trained by several powerful shinobis, including the snake mistress Anko Mitarashi, the genjutsu mistress Kurenai, the toad sannin (and mega pervert) Jiraiya (who visit him sometimes), the copycat ninja Kakashi, and one of the ANBU that protected him, Yugao (codename Neko).

Now, his training was complete, and he's gotten strong enough to protect himself from several other villages that might want to capture him due to his bloodline. He walk out of the room and went to his surrogated grandfather's office. He looks to see the man working on the paperwork once again.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said in surprise, stopping his paperwork for now. Then he saw the bag on Naruto's back and he sigh in sadness. "So it's time for you to go?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry jiji, but I can't stay here any longer. I can't stand seeing the villagers looking at me with hatred and….Namikaze trying to make up for what she's done." Naruto clench his fist at even the thought of his mother. "Because nothing will make up for those six years. And if I stay any longer, I fear the nine tails might get control of me for when I get really angry."

The hokage sigh. Naruto is right though. And he can' stop him, as he is a civilian (Even he has the training of a shinobi). "I'm sorry I didn't do much about the abuse you suffered. I hope you have a better life outside the elemental country. Have you said goodbye to the others?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I did. I also told them that I will write to them." Especially when Hinata, Ayame, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao force him to promise to write every day. Women can be scary when they want to be. Naruto then move to the Hokage's side and gave him a hug.

"Good luck jiji. Make sure this village doesn't fall down anymore than it did." Naruto said before gripping his pack and getting out of the room. But before he completely left, he added something. "Oh, and jij? Have you ever heard of shadow clones? Use can use them to do the paperwork for you." With that, leaving a stun Sarutobi behind.

The elder man then bang his head on the table, mumbling "Stupid" with every smack in the head.

(On the boat heading out of the elemental country)

Naruto look up the sky, leaning on the rail of the boat. It's been an hour since he left. He's actually surprise that no ANBU were sent after him. Even though jiji respects his wishes to leave the village, the council don't even care about his opinion. Even though the civilian council hates him with a passion, they know that a jinchuuriki of the nine tails fox is valuable.

But that doesn't mean he isn't happy about it. He hopes this will remain that way at least until this ship gets to Japan, one of countries outside the elemental nation.

Naruto smile a little. He actually felt at peace here, right in this boat and watching the waves flow. This is the first time he actually felt like this. At the village, he is always tense, always ready to run or fight. But now, he feel relax.

And that gave him time to think about the goodbyes he gave. Hinata and Ayame took it hard, the both of them hugging him and crying on his shoulder. Konohamaru try to convince not to go, but he didn't succeed. Kurenai, Yugao, Teuchi, and Anko were sadden as well, but they accepted it. And Jiraiya, well….

He gave him one of the Icha Icha book for the ride.

And he promptly bash him in the head with said book.

Naruto smile sadly. He is going to miss them. But he needed to get away from the village and form his own path. One without the manipulation of the civilian council and Danzo. Without Kushina trying to get him to live with her.

He clench once again at the last thought. No many years it's been, he can't forget or forgive what his mother had done to him. Just thinking about the woman bring back painful memories of physical and emotional abuse. Whenever he sees her, he had to use every bit of self control to stop the nine tails from coming out. He want to forget what happens, to forgive her and move on, but something inside him can't.

' _Stop it Naruto!'_ He thought, breaking out of his thoughts. ' _It's over now. You're out of the village.'_ He should stop focusing on past experience. He can now enjoy his life in peace.

But that thought ended when he saw kunai flew past him, inches from his face. He whirled around to see five ANBU running in fast pace to the boat he's on.

Naruto cursed. He should've known the peace wouldn't last long when they found out. So he ran up to the back of the boat, knowing that no one is here. That means he won't put the people endanger. Soon enough, five of the ANBU got on the boat and surrounded him.

"Naruto Namikaze, surrender now and you will not be harm." The leader said. Naruto didn't say anything. Just pull out the katana from his holster behind him, a gift from Yugao.

"I'm not even a ninja of the hidden leaf and I got permission to leave from the village." Naruto said to them. "So why are you after me?"

"You are still an jinchuuriki of the leaf and son of Minato Namikaze." The leader said, pulling out his kunai. "Now, I'll ask you again. Surrender."

Naruto didn't say anything this time. Instead, he did one of his favorite moves. " **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Several forms were form and charge at the ANBU, swords in hand.

While they are handling the ANBU, Naruto is making multiple handsign at a fast pace. He has no delusion of defeating the ANBU. Even though he got training from the best ninjas, he is still a kid. And even if he did defeat them, the council will only send more, no matter what jiji said. So, he's going to use a special move he found in the Hokage library to escape.

When the ANBU took down the last of the clones, they charge after Naruto. But they to late when Naruto formed the last of the handsigns needed for this jutsu.

" **Ninja Art: Teleportation."**

With that, he disappeared before any of the ANBU can grab him.

(Unknown Location)

Naruto has his eyes close when he teleported to an unknown location. Right now, he is busy trying to control his anger. How dare those old croons try to take him back to that village?! Sure, he knew that they would try to get him back, but that didn't stop him from being so angry.

He wonder if jiji tried to stop them or if they did it without him knowing. Knowing them, the council probably did it behind his back. And that made him even more angrier.

' _Calm down Naruto. You can't do anything about them.'_ Naruto said in his head. Slowly, he began to calm down. After he calmed, open his eyes. And when he did, he notice something.

First thing is that he's underwater.

Second, from the feeling on his back, is that he's in a bathtub. A fairly large one at that.

Third is that someone is in that bathtub with him, seeing the legs beside him.

And fourth, is that the person a teenage girl, seeing the girl washing her hair above him. The girl looks thirteen, with short orange hair, which he thinks is very pretty. She also has a slim figure, golden brown eyes, and C cup breast, which is big for her age.

' _Well,'_ Naruto thought in his head. ' _This just complicate things. Stupid teleportation jutsu.'_ Thing is with the teleportation jutsu is that you need an exact location or it will teleport you randomly. Not only that, but it drains your chakra reserve as well. Naruto knew this and accepted the risk to get away from the ANBU, but he didn't expect to appear in a bathtub. At least he knows what country he's in.

Naruto knew that he might lose consciousness if he stay under the water too long, but he decided to risk staying in longer to see if the girl will leave. He heard the girl talking to himself and, with nothing better to do, he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Come on Riko! You never gonna get a boyfriend if you keep being clumsy and pantsing people by accident! It isn't like the perfect boyfriend isn't going to pop out of nowhere…" The girl whispered to himself, making Naruto was an eyebrow. This girl keep pantsing guys on accident? Sounds like she have horrible luck with guys.

Suddenly, he felt his cheek bulge. He knew that in a few seconds, he's going to lose air. If he doesn't get out now, he's going to lose consciousness. So, preparing himself for the girl to slap him or run away, he popped out of water and got into standing position, getting a shriek from the girl.

Naruto took a hug gulp of much needed air and breath out. Then he lean his head and push out any leftover water in his ear. He turn around to see the orange hair girl blushing heavily and covering up her breast.

The two of them stare at each other, none of them moving or saying anything. The girl looked like she doesn't know what to do in this situation, granted, something like this doesn't happen often. Naruto doesn't know how to act in the situation either so he did the one thing his former teacher Kakashi says when meeting someoene in weird situations like this.

He wave his hand and said "Yo."

"KYAAAAAAAH!" Riko screamed from the top of her lung, damaging Naruto's ears. She jumped out of the bath tub and wrap a towel around herself in just a few seconds, before punching Naruto straight in the nose. Naruto was already prepare for the punch, so he didn't say anything. He sweat drop though when she started stammering like mad and had trouble saying the basic of things, so he decided to help her out.

"This is the part where you run away, screaming." Naruto said with a grin. She blink before taking his advice and started about to run out of the bathroom. She didn't though, cause the door jerked open, hitting her on the head. She stumble backwards and stumble into Naruto's arm. But that didn't last long as she slipped and knock the both of them on the floor. She also pantsed Naruto somehow and landed her head on Naruto's crotch.

Naruto look at the door to see a young girl who looks to be ten years old with a small jacket on with dark top under it and shorts. She has golden brown eyes like the girl who is on his crotch, but has long brown hair instead of short orange hair. The girl look at the scene before her and then close the door. Naruto chuckle when she opened it again and rub her eyes to see if this was real.

"Yep, this is real. I wouldn't believe this either in your shoes. Name Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said, waving his hand at the dumbfounded girl. Naruto couldn't blame the girl at being so shock. This is may be the most strangest thing she seen in her life.

"Mikan Yuuki." The girl introduced herself in a dumbfounded tone. "And why were you in our bathtub?" Naruto got up and picked up Riko bridal style with her towel wrapped firmly around her. He ignore the breast pressing up on him.

"You wouldn't believe the story if I told you." Naruto told her. He knows that the countries outside the elemental nation doesn't have chakra or shinobis here, so he knows his story would be unbelievable. "But the last thing I heard was this girl wishing for a boyfriend." Mikan look at Riko before slapping herself in the forehead.

"That sounds like my sister. So why don't you tell me your story while you carry her to her room to dress?" Mikan asked, getting out of her surprise. Before Naruto can walk out, he felt Riko getting out of her dazed state and open her eyes. When she saw what state she was in, she screamed and squirm around, making Naruto slip on the soap on the floor and the two ended up on the floor.

Riko ended up on top of Naruto with her towel gone and her hand and private area pressed on Naruto. Naruto eyes twitch a little, Riko blushed heavily, and Mikan sigh, putting her hand on her head, like she's seen this coming a mile aways.

"...Is this a usual occurrence for you girls?" Naruto asked curiously, only a little annoyed. He quickly pushed her off (although gently) before she could do anything else like kick him in the nuts.

"When it comes to guys, yes it is." Mikan said, helping Naruto up. "Now let's go in the living room before my sister gets more embarrassed and you can explain how you got in the bathtub." Naruto nodded and when the two got out of the bathroom, Riko quickly shut the bathroom door.

"So where should I start…."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like it. Just so you know, I never really watched To Love Ru myself, so I going to do this story based off other fics I've read. If any of you want to inform about some things about To Love Ru, be my guess and PM me. I decided to make Riko a girl since Naruto is going to be the main character of this story and it makes things easier. And do you think I should have the Kyuubi as a guy or a girl? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	2. Settling In

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I read some of you guys reviews and saw that most of you wanted to fem-kyuubi. Though a few of you gave some good reasons why kyuubi should be male. I thought about for a bit and decided to make Kyuubi a female, due to most of you wanting the fox to be a girl. And about Naruto having a guy friend narukushi10, I might make an OC that was suggested by someone named Lewamus Prime.**

 **Also, I'm wondering. Should Mikan be part of the harem or just be a sister figure/friend for Naruto? Give me your answers on the review. And for those who offered to help me, thank you. You can PM me if you want to help or tell me anything about the characters or anime/manga.**

 **So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru**

Chapter 2: Settling In

"...And then I got under the bathtub while your sister was bathing and here I am." Naruto said, finishing up his story as to how he was in the bathtub. He and Mikan, after getting out of the bathroom, went in the living room to talk. As Naruto talked, he felt more rejuvenated as he felt his chakra storing back up. When he finished his story, Mikan merely stared at him blankly.

"So let me get this straight. You used to live in a village with super powered ninjas?"

"Yep."

"Try to leave said village, but elite ninjas that are like Black Ops tried to stop him?"

"They are called ANBU."

"Right, and to escape them, you had to use a teleportation ability and since you didn't say an exact location, you ended up in the bathtub with my sister?"

"That basically sums it all up."

"...Do you know how ridiculous that story sounds?" Mikan said bluntly, finding it very hard to believe a story like that. But Naruto didn't sound like he's lying, so he's either crazy or hit his head somewhere.

"Yeah, I know, which is why I'm going to show you proof." Naruto declared to the girl. He then stand up and move in the front of her, doing several hand sign before doing one of his most favorite abilities. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

Mikan eyes widen when a cloud of smoke appeared and when it faded, five Naruto was there in front. She slowly walk up to them with mouth agape and then poke one of them at the rib. "Okay, your story is way less unbelievable. But why are those ninjas chasing you?"

"Mainly because of my heritage." Naruto said with a shrug. "My father was one of the most powerful shinobis in the world and develop a jutsu that cause many to respect and fear. I inherited that ability, and have all of his weapons, so they don't want to let me go, despite being a civilian." Not to mention that he got a demon stuck in his gut, but he isn't going to mention that. He just met Mikan and he doesn't really know her well. And he will damn well not mention his 'mother'. That past will forever be buried in the pits of hell.

"Okay." Mikan said, after getting out of his surprise. "So what are you going to do now? You can't really try to find a home around Japan when you suddenly appeared in the country." Naruto sighed at that.

"I was planning to forge an identity and find a home once the boat I was on land. But when the ANBU got on the boat, I had to leave my pack behind, which had the money I need to start a new life and any food I packed." Why didn't he just seal them on his arms like he did with all of his weapons? He wouldn't be in this predicament.

Mikan put her hand on her chin and thought about her choices. Most wouldn't believe his story and would called the police or paramedics first chance she get. But she and her family isn't exactly normal and Naruto did show proof that what he said was true. And her sister did wish for a boyfriend. "Well, seeing as my sister wished probably brought you in her bathtub, you are welcome to stay with us."

Naruto sweat dropped at that. He came out of their bathtub, got pantsed by her sister, accidently molest her, and now she all of a sudden let him stay with them, even if he has no where else to go.

What part of Japan did he teleported to?

(15 minutes later)

"You letting him stay here?!" Riko exclaimed in shock. She would've though that Mikan would call the cop, or at least hit the guy with a frying pan. That what most normal people do, especially when they saw had seen their sibling naked.

Mikan nodded. "I don't see the problem with it. The guy seems nice and honest. And before you say anything about molesting, it was the other way around. If I hate every guy you pantsed and tackle their crotch with your face, I would probably hate nearly every guy in the city."

Naruto let out a chuckle at that one, but stop himself from full blow laughing. "I'm sorry, but she did with nearly every guy in this city?" Her luck must've been bad if she pantsed every single guy in the city. Riko eyes twitch at that, along with a blush in embarrassment, while Mikan nodded.

"Yep, every day she pantsed a guy at least once." Mikan said, teasing her older sister. "It's because she get so nervous, especially around handsome guys, that she gets clumsy." Riko blush and glare at her sister, who merely gave her a grin.

Naruto grin at that. "She thinks I'm handsome? Well, I should be flattered." Riko eyes twitch as the two of them casually talk around each other like close friends. She couldn't understand how the two got along so well, it was like the guy can make friends with anyone.

"Besides Riko." Mikan said, getting her sister's attention. "You always wished for a guy who is handsome and wouldn't hold you clumsiness against you." She gave her a teasing grin, making the girl blush. She blushed even more when Naruto gave her a wink and then huff before crossing her arm.

"Fine then." Riko said with a huff. She then walk up to Naruto with her arms cross, trying to look more intimidating. But to Naruto, she look like a little kitty trying to act tough. "If you're going to live-"

"He is going to live here." Miko interrupted in a matter of fact tone. Riko eyes twitch at that, knowing that since Miko do more work and run the house, she has more say in things, despite Riko being the older sister. Most would say that wasn't a smart system, but it what their father had told them to follow. He lost control over the house and family the day he made that rule.

"Okay, apparently will stay over with us, the first rule is no going in my room….ever." Riko started out, though it sounded more like she was acting/pleading the way she's looking down on her heels. Naruto was going to listen to her though, to respect her privacy.

"Second rule is that you don't do your share of chores then you don't eat. Third rule is no peaking in the bathroom." She actually glared at him for the last, making Naruto raise his hand in surrender. He wasn't planning on it anyway. He's not a pervert.

"Hey, I don't peep on girls. Ever. That's my godfather's job." Naruto stated, looking at them straight in the eye to show that he's telling the truth. "My job is to make sure perverts stop their peeping." The reason he was hated by half of the village is not just because of the demon trapped in his belly, but because he stopped most of the men from peeping on women. Whether it's knocking them down from their peeping spots or warn the women about someone peeping, he make sure they stopped. None of the perverted can do their peeping, even Jiraiya have to go to other villages for his 'research, which made a quarter of the male population hate even more while the majority of the females in the village liked Naruto.

Mikan smiled. "And the guys not a pervert either. He really is the perfect guy for Riko." Miko teased, making Riko blush. "Well, I better prepare dinner. Naruto, you want something to eat?" Naruto nodded. He didn't have a chance to eat at the boat, so he's a bit hungry.

"Do you mind that I help you cook?" Naruto offered her, surprising the two sisters. "Unlike most guys, I know how to cook and enjoy doing it."

Mikan smile at that and nodded. "You may be more helpful than my big sis here." Mikan said, ignoring the "Hey!" from the older girl.

While the two were cooking, Riko was listening in on their conversation. "So Naruto-kun, can you tell me about yourself?" Riko eyes twitched (she's been that a lot today). It was less than a day and Mikan was already referring to this….pervert….in an affectionate way?! Although maybe it was her fault that she thought of him as a pervert, as she was the one to grope him by accident.

"Well, my full name is Naruto Namikaze, as you know and I'm thirteen years old." Naruto said. "I was train to defend myself ever since I was seven and wanted to move here, at Japan, to start a new life away fromt the village."

Mikan look at him curiously. "Why did you wanted to move out of your village?" Mikan suddenly saw a flash of anger in Naruto's eyes, but it vanished quickly.

"Let just say I wanted to escape from a couple of people, that either hates, I hate them, or both and just leave at that" Mikan wanted to ask more, but she didn't wanted to anger her new friend, so she just focus on the food she's cooking.

As the two talk, Riko stopped listening in on their conversation and started thinking to herself. She wonder if anyone up in the sky has answered her wish and actually gave her the perfect boyfriend. Sure, the meeting could've been a lot better, but other than that, he seems like the boy she wished for. He pretty handsome, scratch that, he's really handsome, especially with those. He doesn't mind clumsiness, which is a big part of her perfect boyfriend. He seems nice, with the way he offered to help Mikan with cooking. It seems someone up there has answered her wish now.

"Okay, the food is finished." Mikan called out from the kitchen. Riko suddenly had a whiff and her mouth watered. It smells delicious. More than usual.

When she saw the pot of fried rice being held by Naruto, she was about to comment on how good it smells….when she saw two more Naruto, making Riko shout and jump back in shock.

"Why are there three Naruto's?!" Riko exclaimed, waving her hands around. Mikan grin at the her sister, making Riko glare at her. She was the one to plan it, she can tell by that grin.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Mikan said, pretending that she forgot to tell her. "Apparently, Naruto was train by a bunch super powered ninjas to do stuff like that. That's make him a ninja as well."

"Unofficially." The three Naruto's called out while the are setting up the table and the food. "And this is called the shadow clones jutsu, which can be extremely."

Mikan grin. "Now I don't have to worry about you falling whenever you do chores and really on these guys." Riko pouted broodily at that, knowing that was a jab on her clumsiness. "And aren't you lucky Riko, having a guy like Naruto." Riko look confuse at the last part.

"Why am I lucky that he can multiply?" Riko asked while the two sat on the table. Mikan sigh, knowing how dense her sister can be. She is more dense than herself and she's ten years old, she not suppose to even know about stuff like that. Her being innocent makes it hard to tease her, which is her favorite thing to do.

"It seem that my sister doesn't seem to understand. Maybe you can show her a demonstration?" Mikan said, winking at Naruto. Naruto got the implication and smirk, confusing Riko more.

"I might, but I'll have to go easy on her. From what it seems, she didn't do anything like that before." Naruto said. Riko scrunch up her face in thought….before making a massive blush that would make Hinata proud, finally figuring out what the two implying. Naruto chuckle at the embarrassed look on her. "Okay, enough embarrassing her for today. Let's eat."

The three grab their chopsticks and they all took a bite out of the food….and Riko and Mikan eyes lit up in flavor. This food is amazing. Mikan was a good cook, but she could never put in that much flavor in the food. And the texture was….perfect.

"I'm really glad that you helped me cook Naruto." Mikan said in awe, shoving a bigger mouthful. Naruto uses few of the spices she never thought of putting in the fried rice and was a bit unsure if Naruto was doing it right. Those doubts has been washed away now. "Do you think you can teach me to cook?"

Naruto rub his head sheepishly, a bit proud that they like his cooking. "Sure Mikan, I be glad to." Riko moan as she took another bite of the fried rice.

"Where did you learn to cook Naruto?" Riko said, after swallowing her food.

Naruto shrug. "Been taught by a friend of mine. Also practice cooking myself at the time, trying out different recipes with different spices and ingredients added in." The three ate their dinner, with Riko and Mikan saving up the rest for school. Speaking of school….

"So what are going to do while you're living?" Mikan asked Naruto. "I mean, if you plan to get a good job here you'll need to go to school." She doubt that Naruto can enter in school easily, since he's not officially a citizen of Japan.

Naruto smirk. "I have something in mind already. Luckily, I had a backup plan incase I used the teleportation jutsu to escape." He plan ahead in order to move out of the village, with the help of the Third Hokage. The both of them knew that the council wouldn't just let this fly, so they planned ahead, even made a backup plan incase something went wrong and Naruto will need a quick escape.

Riko and Mikan felt a little nervous when they saw that smirk. Anyone would, as it was Naruto famous troublemaker smirk that would even the Hyuuga's a little scared.

"I don't know if I even want to know, so I'll just take your word for it." Mikan said. Riko nodded in agreement. With that, the three just enjoy their meal, with the occasional talk. Riko even casually talked to Naruto, though she doesn't look at him straight in the eye out of shyness.

Mikan smile and sigh in a bit in relief. From the looks of it, Riko is slowly warming up to Naruto and the idea of him staying with them. She is glad that things aren't going to get awkward with her and the houseguest yet. Though, with riko around it was only a matter of time.

Her sister's luck is that bad.

(Guest Room)

Naruto lay on the bed, given by Mikan and Riko. He did not expected this to happen. First appear in a bathtub, then get pantsed by a girl (who apparently does that with most of the guys in the city), and now is living with said girl and her little sister.

He thought about the two girls. Despite Riko overreactions, she seem like a nice girl. Her shyness around people is actually pretty cute to him and her clumsiness can be really funny, even though he was a victim of it two times.

As for Mikan, she seem far more mature than her sister. From the looks of it, she's the one that runs the house and makes the rules, despite Riko being the older sister. He has a feeling that he's going to be good friends with Mikan.

He wonder if he can make any other friends when he go to school. Yes, he's planning to go to school. And yes, he knows he needs certain papers to enter school, but already have a plan for that. He sent a few clones to forge an identity for him, so he can officially go to school.

He could've just bribe the principal with the Icha Icha collection Jiraiya gave him (apparently, he can't burn them or throw them away, due to seals Jiraiya put on them). From what he heard from Riko said, the principle is a major pervert, but that isn't his style. He stops perverts from doing what they're doing, not encourage it. He wonder though how on earth the principle didn't get arrested if even half the rumors are true. Well, when he gets to school, those perverted tendencies are going to decrease or every pervert in the school are going to have very miserable lives.

Getting back on track, he wonder if he's going to make some friends at school. Or if it's just going to be like back on the village. The children avoiding him, parents telling them that he not someone around, and the glares from everyone. Always having to hide a new scar with a genjutsu and having to run.

He shook those thoughts from his head. Now is not the time to think about those memories. He's not in the village anymore. He's at Japan now, starting a new life. And he's going to make the best of it.

He suddenly heard knocking on the door, making him get up. Quickly putting on his shirt (he usually sleep without one), he open to door to see Riko holding a couple of clothes.

"Got you some pajamas for you." Riko said shyly, handing him the clothes. "Those are from our dad. He's not at home right now, so he probably won't mind. At least until we buy you some more clothes."

Naruto accepted them and smile warmly at Riko, causing her to look away and blush heavily at the emotion of the smile. "Thanks Riko. I needed some since I left mine back on the ship. I wonder though, why did you send me the clothes? From the conversation we had when Mikan says I was staying here, I though you didn't want me here."

Riko rub her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was just surprise that Mikan would let a random stranger appear. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I'm not in a position to judge you….since it was probably my bad luck that brought you here." She mumbled the last part, accepting the fact that her bad luck affects not just her, but everyone. "So, do you wanna start over?"

She held her hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto smile and he was about to shake it when she suddenly slipped once againa and fell in front of Naruto, taking down in his pants. Again.

Naruto sweat dropped when he felt Riko's face on his underwear while the girl in question blushed in embarrassment. She started stammering an apology while pulling back his pants up before running back to her home.

Oh yeah, Naruto feels like that this is going to be a major occurrence.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also, does any of you know the suitors of Lala and possibly Momo and Nana? If you do, can you tell me them? I might use them or I might replace them with someone stronger for Naruto. And again, if you want to help me, PM me. Or I might PM you if you offer in a review when I get the chance to.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	3. First Day in Sainan High

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. I want to thank the people for telling me Lala's suitors, though I'm a bit disappointed at how many there were. And none of them weren't really strong. So, I might make a suitor for Naruto fight, but that's a maybe. I also saw that most of you want Mikan in the harem, so I'll put her in.**

 **And more thing. Should I put lemons in this story? Or just hint at it? I don't know if I will be any good at writing lemons, but if I end up on that road and a certain number of people ask for it, then I might do it.**

 **So, on this one, Naruto will meet some of the To Love Ru characters. I hope this will gives you laughs and I hope this chapter didn't end up boring. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 3: First Day in Sainin High

Naruto sighed as he rub his knuckled. He's walking in the hallway of Sainin High, just coming out from a meeting with the principle. After several minutes, and a few genjutsu manipulation, he manage to become a student of Sainin high school. Last night, he had several clones forge an identity for himself while several more was studying up on things he need to know about high school.

He didn't tell Riko though, wanting to surprise her. The girl will probably have an heart attack when she sees that he's going to school with her. He told Mikan though, after Riko left to go to school. The little girl helped him make up a believable story for when people ask where he's living and why he's living at the Yuuki household. After all, any sane person wouldn't believe that he was a super powered, unofficial, ninja.

"Why did you hit the principle Uzumaki-san?" A female voice asked from behind him. Her name is Yui Kotegawa, the head of the disciplinary committee in this school. She is a black hair girl with brown eyes and fair skin. She is wearing the students uniform, which is a white blouse, yellow jacket, and a very short skirt, something that Naruto eyes twitch at, knowing that it was the principal . And she's also very well developed, having a body that most girls would envy.

Naruto smirk. "From what I recalled, you also hit him at the same time I did." Yui flushed at that. "And that was because he made said, and I quote, 'You should wear your skirt higher so you can show off your legs'. Comments like that makes my blood boil." Yui look surprise at the answer, something that Naruto notice. "I'm going to assume that most of the guys are perverted as well, seeing your surprise look."

Yui flush at being caught, but nodded. "Most of them would agree with the principle or won't say or do anything about his comment."

Naruto frown. "I'm not most guys. At the village I used to live in, I stopped guys from peeking in the girls section of the bathing house or have the girls find out so they can beat the shit out of them. He also reminded me a godfather, who is a huge pervert, so seeing guys being perverted or let out a perverted giggle makes me want to punch him."

Yui eyebrows rose at that. She can hear the anger in his voice, so she knows that he isn't lying, which surprise her. Most guys are perverted in this school and she have a perverted brother as well, so she never thought she would meet a guy that isn't perverted, much less makes sure they don't peep on girls.

As she took him to the classroom he will be going to, she decided to keep an eye on Naruto and see if he's different from most guys. She's not going to judge Naruto yet.

(With Riko)

Riko sigh. It was a hectic morning for her. When she went to wake Naruto as Mikan went to prepare breakfast, she ended up seeing Naruto sitting on his bed, shirtless. When she saw that, she attempted to leave, only to hit the door she didn't know she close, and ended falling on Naruto.

Then, she had to avoid Yui in order to get into class peacefully, due to the girl hating her for her clumsiness and ending up pantsing guys (and sometimes girls) because of said clumsiness. Then, she had to avoid Saruyama, due to him being a pervert and him having a large crush on her. And lastly, she had to suffer Risa daily groping period.

As Riko was listening to the lecture the teacher was giving, Yui suddenly went in the room. Riko was nervous, wondering what the disciplinary leader and the girl who hates her, doing here.

"Is there something you need Kotegawa-san?" The teacher asked, stopping his lecture for a bit. Every teacher knows that Yui wouldn't interrupt the class unless it was something important.

Yui nodded. "I'm just dropping off the new student here." She then moved for the student to come in while everyone else is curious as to who this student is. When he entered, many of the girls blush heavily or drool a little as they saw his face while Riko's eyes widen immensely, with a little bit of a blush as well. The guys saw how the girls reacted to him and they gave him death glares, thinking that he's a pretty boy that gets all the girls.

When everyone saw he whiskers on his cheeks, many of the guys thought ' _weird'_ while nearly every girl in the class thought ' _Kawaii!'_

"Naruto?!" Riko exclaimed in shock, getting the attention of the whole class. "What are you doing here?! You didn't told me that you plan on going here!"

While everyone is wondering how the two know each other, Naruto gave her a smile that made her blush and left her a bit irritated. "Oh, I didn't? Must've slipped my mind. Or it's the fact that you rushed out of the house like you saw a bat when Mikan mentioned that you wanted to avoid two people." Riko blush even more and avoid looking at Kotegawa and Saruyama, as well as cursing her sister in her head for telling Naruto about that.

"Can you tell more about yourself Naruto-san, starting with how you know Yuuki-san?" The teacher asked. Everyone payed attention to that, including Yui.

Naruto gave a foxy smile and Riko just knew that he's going to embarrass her some way. "Oh, I was searching for a home yesterday after I moved out of the village I was living at few days ago. Riko bumped into me and because of that, I lost my wallet in the sewer, which had my credit card and the money I need to find a home."

Many of the students don't look surprise at the story while Riko turn red in embarrassment and glare at Naruto. She shrunk when she felt a glare coming from Yui.

"So you don't have anywhere else to live?" Yui asked in concern. "And how are you able to afford school?"

Naruto didn't hesitate when he answered. "I'm using the money my late father inherited to me to pay for the school." He answered easily, and some felt a little sympathetic when they heard the late father part. "As for living somewhere, Riko, after stammering apologies, and her sister Mikan offered to let me stay at there place while I figure out what to do."

Many of the girls glare at her at the fact she's living with this hottie while the guys glare at Naruto for living with one of the most desired girls.

"Can you tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals?" The teacher asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well, my likes are ramen, cooking, gardening, hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, and the few friends I have at the village." Naruto began. One of the girls, Haruna Sairenji, perked up when she heard gardening. "I dislike open perverts, arrogant idiots, people that are full of themselves, and people that are willing to harm people or animals for their own gain. My hobbies are gardening, cooking, sword fighting, and hand to hand combat. My goal, well, I don't really have a goal in mind yet. Maybe have a family of my own, to make up for the childhood I had without my dad." ' _And to make up for the one I had with Kushina'_

Unknowingly. he quickly have several of the girls gained crushes on him as he talked and many of them are looking at him with hearts in there eyes. Not only he's handsome, but he also can cook and isn't a pervert. The guys, however, have a hard time believing what he's saying.

"No way!" One of the more perverted boys called out. "You can't possibly make us think that you don't even look at a girls boobs or under their skirts when you can. Especially when you living with a hottie like Rik-" He stopped talking when felt a deadly force surround him. The others are feeling that force as well, mainly the guys, and that force was coming from Naruto, who is glaring at him.

"Unlike you, I don't objectize objectize my friends like that." Naruto hissed at him, letting out more killing intent. "And if any guy in this school, or in this city, get caught doing something perverse to any of my friends, I am going to make you miserable." He speak his word with so much venom, that the guys, mainly the open perverted ones, peed in their pants. The girls, however, are looking at him like he's their protector or one true love. Anyone who can have these perverts frozen in pure fear is someone they automatically like. Yui look at him with newfound respect, thinking of recruiting him in the disciplinary committee.

Naruto slowly find a seat near Riko and look at the teacher. "Now teacher-san, can we go back teaching?" The teacher nodded and went back to teaching, with several girls looking at Naruto with a lot of interest.

(Lunch Time)

"So, Riko-san, can you introduce me to your friend?" Haruna asked her friend. Haruna Sairenji is a blue hair girl with blue eyes and a cute complexion that most of the guys at the school. She's also wearing a red vertical hair clip on her hair, as well as the school uniform. She is a highly responsible person, as well as a very kind and polite person.

Right now, she's eating with her friend Riko Yuuki and the new student, Naruto Namikaze. The boy gain her interest, not just because of his unique hair color, but also when he told his likes and dislikes.

"Okay." Riko said, after swallowing the leftover fried rice from yesterday. "Haruna, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Haruna." Naruto gave her a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you Haruna-san. I hope we can become friends soon." Naruto said to her with the smile still on. Haruna return the smile, already liking the guy since he doesn't seem like one of the more perverted boys. "So, can either of you tell me more about this school? Yui-san already told me the basics, as well as showed me the locations, but nothing else."

Riko nodded. "I can tell you, as long as you tell me something when we get back." Naruto knew that it was story he made up, so he nodded. "Okay, well, you already met Yui, who is like a police. Don't get caught doing something she calls 'shameless'." Naruto nodded and took note of that.

She began telling of the certain people in this school he will notice, with Naruto mentally taking notes, and she finally got to the last person. "The last is Risa and Mio, otherwise known as the groping duo. They will grope anyone they catch, especially me and Yui."

"That's because your breast are amazing." A female voice said from behind him. Riko and Haruna shrieked when two hands started molesting their breast and Naruto stood up, ready to beat the crap out of the pervert, when he notice that is was two guys that are doing it, but instead, two girls.

One of them is an attractive girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is also have an impressive figure, but not like Yui or Riko. The other girl is brown hair girl with two pigtails light brown eyes, and glasses. She's shorter than Risa, but she's look cute.

"R-R-Risa, stop." Riko moaned, as the girl known as Risa continued groping her.

Risa grin at her. "I can't Riko-chan. These breast are too soft and firm to let go." She squeeze the breast harder, making Riko moan more. Many of the guys are looking at the four girls, which Naruto notice. He sent out a massive burst of killing intent, making the guys look somewhere else out of pure fear.

"So you're the groping duo, huh?" Naruto said nonchalantly, getting up from his seat. "Can you stop groping the two? You're causing attention and I think those two had enough." He hope that they will listen to him. He's not one to hit girls, unless they fight him or are hurting somebody.

Risa look at him with a sly look, making him nervous. "Hello hottie, so you've heard of us. Bad Riko and Haruna, making rumors about us." The two could barely say anything, trying to tell the two to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

Naruto decided to help those two out quickly and took out a length of rope. He quickly formed two lassoes before latching onto Risa and Mio and pulling them away, much of the relief of the two victims.

"Now, how about you stay down and stop your groping?" Naruto asked, a bit firmly for those two. Risa heard, but she's lost in her own thoughts. The fact that she's tied and being ordered around is making her incredibly arouse. And part of her mind relishing the blonde dominating her like that. And the rope tied on her is squeezing her so pleasurably.

Riko got up and gave Naruto a grateful smile, while blushing. "Thank you, Naruto for-" She suddenly tripped on the rope Naruto was holding and yelped before falling and ending up pantsing Naruto, again. But it's not only his pants that went down. It was his underwear.

Everyone was silenced as they saw the appendage between his leg. All the girls were either cherry red or drooling while the guys were green in either jealousy or disgust. Naruto was blushing as well, along with Haruna, Mio, and Riko, who is looking directly at his appendage. Risa was looking at it with a glazed look and drool coming out of her lips. Naruto saw some of them having demonic looks in there eyes, so he did the one thing any normal guy would do.

Pull up his pants and run like hell while the girls chased him, trying to grab his jewels.

(Yuuki Household, after School)

"So let me get this straight." Mikan said with a deadpan expression. She is standing in front of Naruto and Riko, both of whom are sitting on the couch. The latter though, is looking at anything else, other than Naruto. "When Naruto got Risa and Mio off of you and Haruna, you ended tripping on rope, not only did you did pantsed him again, but also taken off his underwear?"

Riko nodded mutely at that. Naruto, however, added. "I also had to run from a mob of girls all over the school. Some of them nearly caught and I think one groped me." He blush at the memory.

Mikan stare at them blankly, mostly at her sister, before shaking her head. "I think your luck is worst with Naruto, since he's so handsome." Both Riko and Naruto blush at her words.

"W-W-What makes you say that?" Riko stuttered out. Naruto decided to leave, seeing that this might be a conversation between the two sisters and he felt a bit embarrassed at Mikan's compliment.

When Naruto gone, Mikan smirk at her. "I say that because it's true. Whenever a hot guy shows up, you get extremely nervous and end up pantsing them. Not only taking off his pants, but also his underwear, shows handsome you think he is." Riko turn cherry red and started denying those claims.

Meanwhile, Naruto went in meditative trance in his room while Mikan was teasing her older sister. He started to clear in his mind and when he felt calm, started entering his mind.

(Naruto's Mind)

When Naruto felt himself entering his mindscape, he open his eyes. He look around to see that he's in a large sewer. Huh, so that was his mindscape look like.

He knew about the Kyuubi his whole life. When Kushina got drunk at the time he lived with her, she accidently revealed that Minato put the nine tail fox inside him as she was insulting him. When he found out, he try to enter his mindscape to confront the nine tail that nearly destroyed the leaf and ruin his life.

In the past, he wasn't successful, due to several assassination attempts on his life, even when he was living in jiji's home. But now, now that he doesn't have any interruptions, he can finally confront him/her.

" **So I meet my jailer, at last."** A demonic voice said from behind him. Naruto turn around to see the nine tails, in all it's glory. And in a cage as well. The giant demon grin at him viciously while Naruto gave it a hard stare.

"So you are the bastard demon that cause my father death and basically ruin my life." Naruto said nonchalantly. Naruto isn't afraid of the demon, since it's life is tied to his.

The nine tail growled him, it's tails lashing. " **You got a lot of nerves, insulting me like that! I can squash you like a bug if I want!"** Naruto only smirk at him, making it more angrier.

"I don't think so. You know as well as I do that if you try to kill me, you'll die as well. And I have the right to call you an bastard, since you did kill my father." The nine tail latch out it's claw to kill the boy, only for the claw to be inches near Naruto's face, due to the cage it's in.

The nine tail growl in even more fury at the boy mocking. " **You are lucky that I am in this cage right now! I would've kill anyone who would call me that!"**

"So you're a girl then. Glad that is covered up." Naruto said, making the nine tail's eyes widen. Naruto grin. "I insulted you in order to see what gender you are. If you were a guy, you wouldn't that insulted over the insult. If you were girl, well, I saw how you reacted."

The nine tails continued to stare at Naruto, until she smirk. " **Well, my jailer really is as cunning as a kitsune. Maybe being locked in with you won't be as bad."** The voice was still demonic, but it hold a very seductive feminine voice. Naruto saw fire surrounding the nine tails fox until she started to shrink and change into a humanoid form. Naruto rose both eyebrows at the sight and a healthy blush was sported.

Change from a giant fox was a woman with flowing red hair, red demonic eyes, and whisker marks like him. She's wearing a wearing a crimson red kimono that shows off her great figure, and match with her hair and eyes. She also have nine tails behind her. All in all, she was gorgeous.

She grin as he saw reaction to her humanoid form, showing off her sharp teeth. Her eyes glinted with amusement as well. " **I'm glad you like this form Naruto-kun."** He look away from when she caught him staring, feeling really embarrassed at being struck speechless. But really, who wouldn't when seeing the nine tail in his form. " **So, any reason you are here in this mindscape?"**

Naruto, after regaining his speech, spoke to her. "I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind. Starting off with your name. I mean, are know it isn't Kyuubi or the nine tails. That sounds more like titles." She blinked, not expecting for that response, before speaking.

" **Well, my name is Kurama if you want to know."** The nine tails, now known as Kurama, said. Naruto nodded and finally look at her, taking all his well not to blush or act like a stuttering mess.

"Okay, the next question is why you attack my village. What cause you to do that?" Naruto asked her. He wasn't asking because he was angry at her for causing destruction on that village, just curiosity.

Kurama sigh and clench her fist, feeling anger and sadness. " **I didn't mean to attack the village. I don't really have any qualms with the village when Kushina was my jailer."** Naruto clench his fist when he heard that news. Kushina was a jinchuuriki before him and she treated him badly anyway?! Kurama saw that reaction and sighed. " **I'm guessing you are mad at Kushina. And before you ask, I saw everything that happen to you ever since you were a child. How else would I know which wound to heal?"**

Naruto blink, hearing the last part. Kurama was healing him the whole time? "I guess I should thank you for healing me, even though it's probably mainly to keep yourself alive." Kurama smile, a little happy that she's receiving some gratitude from the person she ruined her life.

" **You're welcome, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said, referring him in an affectionate way just to tease him.

Naruto have one question left for the Kurama. "I have one question left Kurama." Kurama look at him, silently telling him to continue. "The two of us are going to be stuck with each other for a while. And before you say that you could you break the seal when it weaken, the pervy sage taught me to strengthen the seal if it ever weakens. So, since we can't separate, and we don't have any reason to hate each other, how about we become friends?"

Kurama look at him in surprise. Naruto isn't like any of her past jailers. She expected him to curse at her and hate her, not wanting anything to do with her. But, instead, he's asking to be friend with her. She smile. Maybe being imprison inside him won't be so bad. " **I accept your proposal Naruto-kun."**

This may be the best or the worst decision Naruto have ever made.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like this chapter. I also hope you all liked the interactions Naruto had between some of the girls in the show/manga. Review (I love reading them and seeing your guys opinion, so long as they're aren't insults), favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	4. Two Years Later

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, as the title says, there will be a two year time skip. Also, Naruto makes a friend after those years, an OC recommended by someone. I hope you guys like this chapter and the OC. Enjoy.**

 **Update July 10th: I got rid of the oc, due many readers disliking him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 4: Two Years Later

(Hidden Leaf Village)

It's been a few days since Naruto left and when everyone found out, it was chaos.

Many of the villagers were angry that the demon escaped from their grasp. Most would think that they would be happy about him gone, but they didn't want the demon to escape and have a happy life. It doesn't deserve it.

One-fourth of the villagers, mainly the ones who actually saw how kind Naruto was and most of the ninja population, was sadden that he was gone. Naruto was a good person and always lighten up the day with his pranks, especially when he pranks the open perverts who peeps on the women. They are going to miss home, but at least they gave them a parting gift for the women who go to the bath house.

A seal that prevents perverts from seeing them inside the baths.

And some of the villagers are scared. Now that the demon is gone, he can get stronger and possible get revenge on the village. They always beaten him up so the demon would remain weak. Now that he's gone, the demon could get stronger.

And right now, the council, mostly the civilians, are speaking to the Third Hokage about this.

Sarutobi sighed, a migraine forming as the council continued yelling at him. He expected Naruto leaving to put up a fuss, but he didn't expected this. Finally, he had enough and yelled. "Silence!" He gave off enough killing intent to keep them silence while the shinobi council look at them with an amused look. "Now, why are you overreacting about one civilian moving out of the village? It's not like it didn't happen before."

"Don't play coy with us, Sarutobi!" Haruna shouted, making everyone wince at the volume of her scream. "Why did you let the jinchuuriki get out of the village?! For all we know, he could be training to gain vengeance on all of us!"

"And who fault is that?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked rhetorically to them. "If he does come back for revenge, it is because half of the village made his life miserable. My daughter told me what you do to him, and frankly, I'm disgusted."

Some of the civilians shuffle their feet in nervousness as the council gave them hard stares. Fortunately for them, Danzo spoke up. "That's irrelevant right now. What's important is that our jinchuuriki, something valuable to the village, has gone from our grasp thanks to the third hokage."

"Naruto is not a weapon Danzo!" Tsume yelled with a glare. "He is a person and well within his right to leave the village!"

"So we should ignore the fact that a jinchuuriki, the nine tails jinchuuriki, is out of our grip and out in the world?" A fat civilian stated.

While the council is arguing, Kushina is sitting quietly in her chair, trying not to let her emotion take over. She couldn't believe Naruto is gone. Naruto, her only blood and the son she loves so much, is out of the village. She tried so hard to have him accept her again, to forgive her for the things she did to him, but she ended up failing every time. Now, she probably won't get that chance again, unless she knows where Naruto is.

"Naruto isn't in any danger." Sarutobi interrupted the arguments. "He went outside the elemental country, where none of our rival villages can find him." Before any of the council members could demand to tell him his location, Sarutobi interrupted them. "And no, I will not tell you where he's at. I don't even know where he'd gone to. Speaking of which, I would like to discuss why MY ANBU try to chase Naruto?" He leaked out killing making intent, making the council nervous.

One of them spoke nervously. "We just tried to take the jinchuuriki back. He needed in this village and he needed to be contained." The killing intent that was leaking out, exploded in full blast directly at the civilians, terrifying them.

"You tried to take a civilian back here when he didn't want to come back?!" Sarutobi yelled, very pissed. "Naruto chose to move out, due to being unhappy in this village. If anyone have to blame, blame yourselves for treating him badly!"

One of the more braver (or idiotic) civilians spoke up. "But Hokage-sama, the demon need to be contained! Who care about it's happiness?! If we let him go, the fourth Hokage sacrifice will be all for nothing!" The shinobi council burst out killing intent at the civilians, making them cower.

"Don't talk as if you know Minata!" Kushina shouted, very pissed off. "Minato last wish was to treat Naruto like a hero!"

'Which you didn't do.' Most of the shinobis inside said, but they didn't voice their opinion. Sarutobi spoke. "Kushina is right and you basically spat at Minato's wish and treated his son like crap!" Many of the civilians felt dread, now knowing the severity of what they did. "For years, I let you abuse the power you hold her! But I'm not going to let you anymore! From this moment on, the civilian council is disbanded and arrested!"

All of them protested while the shinobis were inwardly dancing in happiness. These fools were holding power for too long. It's about time they are gone. And to sweeten the cake, they are arrested for what they did to Naruto. "You can't do this to us!" One of the civilians shouted. "We haven't broke any laws!"

"You broke many laws several times." Sarutobi stated firmly. "You banned a civilian from your stores without any reason. Sent assassins after him. Abuse the power so many times. I can very well can do this! ANBU, arrest them!"

The civilians, but the ANBU quickly grabbed them while they are kicking and screaming. "Shinobi council, you are dismissed." Sarutobi said tiredly. Most of the shinobis walked away with smiles on their faces while Danzo look at Sarutobi with a scowl.

"You just made a huge mistake Lord Hokage." Danzo said to him before leaving. Before Sarutobi could back to his office, Kushina walk over to him. He sighed, knowing what Kushina is going to ask.

"Sarutobi, are you sure you don't-"

"Yes, Kushina, I'm sure I don't know where he's at." He said before she could finish. "And I should suggest letting the boy go. Trying to pursue would only cause more pain Kushina. You know that won't forgive you, or at the very least, see you as a mother anymore. And for a good reason as well." Kushina flinch at that.

"You know I can't." Kushina whispered. "Don't you have a hint to where he has? Please, Sarutobi, I need to have my son back. To be the mother I wasn't all those years."

Sarutobi sighed. Kushina been trying to be a mother for Naruto for years after she came to the realization of what she did. But how she treated, how she acted those past years, cannot be forgiven. And children rarely forgive their parents for abusing them. "I'm sorry Kushina. I can't help you. I can only suggest to move on. You decide if you heed that advice."

As Sarutobi left, Kushina was doing all she can not to sob. She's not going to give up. She going to find a way to be back in Naruto's heart. But first, she'll need to find her son and that won't be easy.

But as an Uzumaki, she is stubborn as hell. So the last thing she'll do is give up.

(2 Years Later: Japan: Sainan High School)

It's been two years since Naruto move out of the village and he didn't change much physically. In those years, he settled into his new home with the Yuuki family, settled in Sainan High, and have more knowledge of not just Japan, but the other countries around the world. And he's been enjoying life in Japan. Right now, Naruto is walking from his last class for today.

He started thinking on what to do after school. He promise to cook with Mikan after school, so he will need to get some groceries. As he started listing off the food items he needs to get in his head, he didn't notice someone watching from the other side of the hallway. The girl is Riko Yuuki.

During the two years, Riko quickly developed a huge crush on the blonde hair boy, bigger than most girls. She couldn't help but fall for him since he was so kind, brave, funny, and carefree. She try to confess to him so many times it's not even funny, but every time, she ends up failing due to chickening out or something bad happening.

"Come on, Riko. Now is the time." Riko murmur to herself, fire in her eyes. "Today is the day I confess to Naruto-kun!" She can see it in her head now. She walking up confidently, telling him how she feels about him, and saying the three words she'd always wanted to say. Then she would ask if he want to become her boyfriend and he will say-

"Riko, are you going to stay there all day?" Naruto called out, getting an surprised "Eep!" from the girl. She always wonder how Naruto would find her hiding spot, even in the most hardest to find places. Though those are useful for stopping perverts from peeping, something in which Riko (And nearly every girl in Sainan High) is eternally grateful for.

Naruto smile at the girl, making her blush. "So Riko, are you going to join me to get the groceries?" Riko meekly nodded before rushing to her friend. As the two walk, Riko is slowly trying to gain the courage for her to confess to Naruto. Around them, many of the girls were blushing and giggling at the site of the most desired boys in school.

During the years, Naruto has become very popular. Not just because of his good looks, but because of his intelligence and athletic abilities, as well as the skill at stopping perverts from peeping. Those horny guys couldn't even a glimpse of the girls naked, not even principal, the most slippery pervert in this school, could find a good hiding spot to peep.

His popularity also sprouted hatred from most of the male population, though it's rare for some of them have the courage to try to harm him or his friends. The last group that try to went in Mikado's office with broken limbs and swollen eyes.

Come on, Riko. Don't chicken out now.' Riko thought with determination. "Naruto." She said shyly. Naruto turn to her, silently asking what is it. "Well, I just wanted to say that I….I…."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Shit!" Naruto yelled in panic, recognizing the dreaded voices. Naruto and Riko turn to around to see a group of fangirls, with t-shirts that have Naruto face and several hearts on it. These fangirls are a special group that wants to capture Naruto and have their pretty little ways with him. The two of them paled, Naruto because of the obvious. And Riko, because she remember how vicious those girls can be whenever someone stops them.

The two of them ran as fast as they could, with the female horde following their trail. They can hear things like "Wait, cuty!" and, "Come on, stop running from us!" and the most common one, "We just want to make you feel good! You like it, promise!"

After they got out of the school, Naruto and Riko run all over the city to try and lose the fangirls. When Riko was about to lose her balance, Naruto quickly picked her up, eliciting an "Eep!" from her and a massive blush. Finally, after half an hour of running, the two of them lost the group.

"That." Naruto breathed out a little, feeling winded. "Was exhausting. Those girls are getting better at their stamina, that for sure." He then notice a blushing Riko, still in his arms. A blush that matches Hinata's own blush.

Naruto slowly put her down until she was on her own two feet. "So, Riko, what was you wa-" Before he could finish, the poor girl speed out from the blonde hair teen. Naruto blink in confusion and scratch his hair.

"What did I say?".

(Yuuki Household)

Riko breathed heavily and curled up in the couch, the heavy blush still heavy on her face. After she ran from Naruto and burst through the door, she decided to sit on the couch to cool off. When she cooled off, she groaned. That wasn't the first time she was in Naruto's arm. She should've gotten used to that by now, but apparently, she didn't and missed her chance in confessing to him. Again.

"Seeing that you run like a bat out of a cave, I'm assuming that you failed once again in confessing to Naruto-kun." An amused Mikan said, coming down the stairs. Mikan's body developed from those two years, looking more attractive and feminine than most her age. Naruto and Riko can tell that Mikan will grow up very pretty and have guys drooling for her.

Riko grumbled at that. "Shut up Mikan. Like you haven't failed to confess to him." Mikan blush at that. During the two years, she fell for the blonde hair boy. I mean, who wouldn't? The boys handsome features, along with his kindness and carefree personality will have most girls after him. Living with him for two years made her small crush into deep feelings like Riko.

"Shut up Riko." Mikan said with a pout. "I can't confess since I'm twelve and Naruto probably sees me as a sister at this age." Then she put on a devious smile. "Although, as we get older, he would probably see me as more. And that is when I will strike for his heart."

Riko eyes twitch in annoyance and glare at her sister. "I will confess to him before that happens."

"If you can stop fainting or running from him when you try to big sister." Mikan teased. The two of them stared each other down, lightning sparking between the two girls. Ever since the two of them found out that they both liked Naruto, they started a rivalry of who could get Naruto's affection. Riko thought she could win due to her age while Mikan is more confident and is willing to wait to get older for in order to have a chance with Naruto.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out, forcing the two break out of their staring competition. Naruto walked in the living room, groceries in his hand, seeing Mikan smiling at him and Riko blushing. looking away from him.

Naruto look at the orange hair in concern. "Why did you run away back there Riko? You ran like a bat out of a cave when I put you down. Was something wrong?" Riko blush harder at Naruto's concern as the boy put the groceries on the table. Mikan quickly went to put them up while Naruto went to talk to her sister

"N-N-No, it's okay Naruto. Just a bit freaked out by the fangirls, that's all." Riko said shyly. Before she knew it, Naruto move at her side and put an arm around her, nearly making her squeak in shock.

"You know that if anything is bothering you, you can tell me right?" Naruto said to her. Riko nodded, feeling warmth in her stomach. Naruto would help any of her friends and any stranger in need. Whether it's someone in danger or a shoulder to cry on, Naruto would be there. Another thing she loves about him.

Riko look at him with a shy smile. "I know Naruto. Don't worry." Naruto smile at her, nearly making her as read as a monster. That smile, along with those blue orbs, is so amazingly attractive and just make her want to faint.

"Naruto, are we going to start cooking now?" Mikan asked, interrupting the moment between the two. Riko glower at her while Naruto smile and nodded.

"Yeah Mikan, but let me take a bath first." Naruto said. "I just ran a couple of miles from a bunch the group of fangirls. I think I'm a bit sweaty from that."

Mikan gave him an innocent childlike look that most teens and adults find very cute. "Can I join you? It's always fun taking a bath with you." Naruto didn't notice the look Riko is giving her sister.

He shook his head. "Not today. Have some things to think about and I want to be alone for a bit. You can go prepare the food and equipment for us to cook." Mikan pouted a bit, but didn't argue. When Naruto left, Mikan gave Riko a grin while the orange hair girl brooded.

"I hate you."

"All fair in love and war sister."

(Bathroom)

Naruto sighed as he relax his muscles in the bathtub. As he wash himself, he thought about the leaf and how his friends are doing.

Like he promised, he's been writing to them often. He heard from Hinata that she's an official ninja of the leaf a few weeks ago, with Kiba and Shino with her, and as Kurenai as her sensei. He was glad that Kurenai is the one training Hinata. She can help Hinata's confidence boost up.

He also heard from Sarutobi that many of the civilians, a few of them being from the former council, is pressuring him to hunt down Naruto. Jiji warned him that he might have no choice but to send ninja to capture, but Naruto always trained incase that ever happen. He also heard that Konohamaru is at the ninja academy now, along with Moegi and Udon.

Ayame and Teuchi are doing well themselves, along with his senseis. To be honest, he miss his friends. He even miss the pervy sage, as crazy as it sound. Despite the man being a pervert, he was a good godfather we need to be.

But he got a new life and new friends and he don't want to get rid of either. Maybe he can visit them somehow or have them visit. Though if he does visit them, he would need to be careful not to let the former council members, any ANBU or jounins, or Kushina see him.

Naruto close his eyes, relaxing himself in the bath water. The relaxation ended when he heard some kind of sound assaulting his sensitives ears.

'What the hell….' Naruto thought in his head. He open his eyes to see the water bubbling in front of him and a electric current on top of it. Before Naruto could even think about getting out of the bathtub, the water flew upwards with the force of a small explosion.

Naruto quickly stood up from the bathtub, ready for any threat in here. While he try to clear out the steam to get a better look of whom appeared, he stopped when he heard a female voice.

"Escape successful!" The voice said cheerfully. When the steam cleared out, he was face to face with a naked girl. She has long pink hair and green eyes, which reminded him of a certain someone back at the village, only prettier and more developed, especially in the chest area.

"Hello." The girl said cheerfully while Naruto stared at her with a blank expression. "My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, nice to meet you!" Naruto open and close his mouth, not finding his voice. But he is thinking three words.

What. The. Hell?!

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you guys like the character Zack, you can thanks Lewamus Prime for giving the character to me. And Zack will have more to do with the story, other than just being an OC added in. If you want to know more about him, ask me, and I'll have the creator of the oc give me the list of information. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**

 **Update July 10th: Just want to say that I'm sorry bringing Zack in this story. And I hope you like the change.**


	5. Meeting Aliens

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I start, I want to discuss the last chapter. I notice some of you don't like Zack or not sure of him. I forgot that adding OC are huge gambles and might cause people to dislike stories, so I'm just gonna be blunt and ask if you want me to get rid of him? If a majority say on the review say yes, then I will. If a majority says no, then I will keep him. But for those who read Lewamus profile, I'm not going to give him all those powers/abilities. That is just too much to keep track and, like some of you, I don't like it when a character is overpowered. (I should've asked first if you guys wanted the oc, so it's on me)**

 **Also, for those who wanted see development between Naruto and the other high school girls during the two years, it would be show in the form of flashbacks. I don't really focus on the pre-storyline much before going onto the main storyline, so I usually show it in the forms of flashbacks. Though I might focus on the pre-storyline a little in some stories.**

 **And lastly, about Hinata or any other kunoichi being added in the harem, I wasn't really planning to add them. But should I or would ruin the flow of the story? Answer these questions in the reviews please. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Naruto was try to get his word workings, but he can't come up with anything. Finally, he just took a deep breath and calm his mind. "Hello Lala. My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." Lala greeted, causing Naruto to blink a little at the fact that she automatically added the affectionate suffix to his name. Girls would usually add that after a day of meeting him, though a few like calling him Naruto-sama.

He shook the thought and continued talking to Lala-san. "Nice to meet you to, Lala-san. Right now, how about we get out of the tub and I'll put something on while I give you a towel? Then after that we can talk in the living room and introduce you to the others living here."

"Okay." Lala replied, not bother by the fact that she's naked and in a bathtub with a guy equally naked. God, this is like two years ago when he first met the Yuuki family. Only he taking Riko place and not freaking out about this while the girl taking his place and not wearing any clothes.

Naruto stood up, making sure to cover his private area, and pull the plug of the tub. He quickly grab a towel and handed it to Lala while he put on his orange shirt and black pants. He wonder how Riko and Mikan will take the new guest. Riko would probably freak about a naked girl appearing out of nowhere while Mikan might be a little shock, but nonchalant about it.

Naruto led Lala down the stairs and into the living room, where Riko is sitting on the couch, watching some anime. Riko then heard walking and look towards Naruto and Lala.

"Wow, that was a quick ba-WHAT THE?!" Riko shouted the last part and stood up when she saw Lala with only a towel on. She looked at her with wide eyes. "Who's that girl?!"

"Riko what got you yelling…." Mikan began when she walked in with a apron on, but slowly stop when she saw Lala in the room. "Who is she and how did she got here?"

Mentally congratulating himself about guessing their reactions, he answered Mikan's and Riko's question. "Her name is Lala Deviluke and she got here the same way I did." Riko blush at the reminder of that day while Mikan nodded in understanding. Though she frown a little at the thought of another rival. She already got problems with Riko and other girls in Sainan High, she don't need another one.

"Okay, how about we make some tea and after that, Lala can tell how she got here and why she here." Mikan said, keeping her cool about all this, unlike her sister. Naruto nodded in agreement while Riko was baffled at the fact that those two are keeping their about this.

"How are you two keeping your cool about all this?!" Riko yelled, waving her hand around. No normal person wouldn't act so nonchalant about all this.

Naruto shrug. "I don't know how Mikan doing it, but I've been taught to keep calm in any situation, even the most bizarre ones. She could be an alien from another planet, as well as father of the emperor the galaxy and I wouldn't even bat an eye." Riko mouth dropped at his explanation while Lala look at him in shock.

"How did you know that I was a deviluke alien and that my father was emperor?" There was an eerie silence in the house. Riko looked at her in sheer disbelief, Mikan eyebrows rose a bit, and Naruto blinked in slight surprise, not at the fact that she is an alien, but he got it completely correct.

"Okay….that honestly came from the top of my head. Didn't think I would've been accurate."

"Well, that would explain the tail behind her."

Riko eyes widen she heard her sister say that and look behind Lala to see an actual tail swishing around. Her brain went into overload and she fainted, swirls in her eyes.

Lala has a look of concern when she saw Riko fainted while Mikan and Naruto merely sigh, already use to Riko's behavior. "Is she okay?" Lala asked in concern. Mikan walk over to her sister and bend down to her unconscious body.

"She's fine. Just shock that you're an alien." Mikan replied. She held out her hand and pinch her sister on the side of the stomach, causing the girl to squeal and jump back up, conscious. She wince as felt the stinging pain on her side and glare at sister, who merely smile back.

"You didn't have to pinch me." Riko grumbled, rubbing her side. She then look towards Lala, looking a little timid. "So, you really are an alien?"

"Yep!" Lala said cheerfully, showing her tail. "I'm from the planet deviluke!"

Naruto chuckle, when Lala went from concern to cheerful in the matter of seconds. "Okay, how about I make some tea and when it finish, we ask you some questions." Lala nodded in agreement, so Naruto went in the kitchen to make some tea.

(A few minutes later)

After Naruto made the tea, the four got themselves situate. Naruto standing up, in front of the pink hair girl while Lala, Riko, and Mikan are sitting on the couch.

Naruto took a sip of his tea from the table before putting it down and started talking. "Okay, Lala, first of all, how did you ended up in the bathtub, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's because of my pyon pyon Warp-kun I made!" Lala said cheerfully, holding the device in her hand. "It's can take me to any random places short distance from where I'm met."

Naruto blink at that. "Impressive. A teleportation device that can transport you anywhere instantly as long as it short distance from where you're at. But it only take you to random locations. I'm guessing that is only used for emergency situations, like you need to make a quick escape."

"Correct!" Lala said happily, and Naruto blink at the excited tone. She seem to overly excited for someone understanding like that. "I used it when my ship crashed landed here and ended up in your bathtub." Naruto nodded in understanding. He's not much of a wiz in technology, due to living in the leaf for years, but he got an understanding of it thanks to Riko and Mikan. Lala took a sip of her tea. "Mmm, this taste so good."

"Thanks." Naruto said, smiling happily. It feels good for someone to like what you cook, whether it simple tea or a cuisine you tried out for the first time.

Riko spoke up nervously. "Okay, that answer the question as to how you got into our bathtub. But, WHY WERE YOU NAKED!?" Naruto and Mikan wince a little at the volume while Lala seemed unaffected by the volume.

"Well, my device could only teleport living things…."

"...So your clothes were left behind." Mikan finished for her, with Lala having an embarrassed smile on her face. "Seems your machine have some kinks that need to be work on."

"But overall, it's impressive that you could built a device like that yourself." Naruto said and Lala smile brightly at the praise. No one really praise her for her inventions, mostly afraid that it would blow up in front of them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Lala said cheerfully and the group couldn't help but smile at the innocence and joy in her tone. Her cheerfulness is so infectious.

"Her teleportation device aside, I got a question for you." Mikan said, taking a sip of her tea. "Why did you need to use such a device? Are people chasing you?"

Lala look down a little. "I was being chase by two people." Lala admitted and Naruto narrow his eyes. "I was running away from home and father sent two people after me. I would've been captured if not for this."

Naruto close his eyes. He not going to ask her why she running from home, that's her business. But he not one to let someone be alone without any help or support. "I'm not going to force to tell me why you ran away, but for now, you can stay with us."

Lala look at him in shock, with Riko having the same look and Mikan nodding in agreement. "You will?" Lala asked, with a hopeful that it makes it impossible to say no.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you fend for yourself." Naruto said to her. "I ran away from my home and ended up here as well. Mikan and Riko accepted in here when they could've call the police or leave me high and dry, but they took me in. What kind of person would I be if I didn't do the same?"

Riko lost that shock and smile at her best, and only, male friend, along with Mikan. They can't imagine Naruto abandoning anyone, not even someone he doesn't know, that needs help. It just who he is.

Lala broke out into a huge smile and launch herself at Naruto, knocking him onto the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lala kept repeating. Naruto shudder a little, feeling her nipples rub on his chest, but calmed himself. The contact reminded him that Lala is still not wearing anything other than a towel, but luckily, unlike most guys, he has some self control over his body.

Mikan and Riko felt jealousy when they saw the girl hugging Naruto with only a towel and glare at her, literally, behind her back. Even though they like Lala (who would even think about hating such a wonderful girl?), they still have that jealousy spark through them.

Soon though, Naruto began losing air as the girl grip was incredibly strong. "Lala….air….please." Lala heard what he said and notice his skin turning blue.

"Ah! Sorry!" Lala exclaimed, quickly getting off of him. Naruto took a greedy gulp of air before getting up. Damn, that girl is strong.

"It's okay Lala." Naruto said, holding back a groan of pain. "Now, let find you some clothes. Riko, do you have any-" Suddenly, they heard a crash and they look at the front door to see a hole in the door and a flying bat winged object coming towards them.

"Kyaah!" Riko screamed, stepping back from the object. Unfortunately, she tripped on the table and fell back, crashing onto Naruto and Lala with a yelp.

Mikan face palmed as she look at the scene before her. Riko was on the floor, with her face on Naruto's crotch, again while Naruto was on his back, his arms spread around and one of them groping Lala's breast.

Lala eyes widen when she saw Naruto's hands on her breast. Mikan expected her to get angry at Naruto or Riko, what she didn't expect was Lala's eyes shining in happiness and hope. Before anyone could say anything though, the flying object spoke. "Lala-sama, I finally found you!"

"Peke!" Lala replied with a lot of enthusiasm. She got and held out her arms for the robot to jump into. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Naruto got up with a groan and blinked when he saw the flying….machine with bat wings and swirly eyes. "I'm guessing it's one of your inventions Lala?"

Lala turn to Naruto with her cheerful smile. "Yep! This is Peke, my all-purpose costume robot!"

"A pleasure to meet you." Peke said, Riko look at it with a blank look.

"It's look weird looking."

That got the robot to go over her head and land her head repeatedly, cause several "Ows!" to come from the girl and making her ran from the thing in an attempt to escape the thing. Lala giggle at the site while Naruto and Mikan had to hide their snickers at their clumsy friend/sister.

"Okay, that's enough Peke." Lala commanded after a few minutes. The robot stopped when she heard her creator, causing Riko to sigh in relief and rub her aching head. "I need some clothing Peke. Do your thing!"

"Yes, Lala-sama! Dress form!" The robot said and then began to glow. The robot burst into rope before surrounding Lala's body and then transforming itself into clothing, which look like a female version of Peke. A part of Naruto couldn't help but observe the clothing clinging tightly onto Lala's boy.

He may hates pervert, but he's still a guy with existing hormones.

Mikan and Riko couldn't but think that the clothing are like cosplay. And the two felt a little self conscious when they saw clothing clinging on Lala's body so tightly.

"What do you think Lala-sama? Is it too tight?"

"Nope, it's just perfect!" Lala said, twirling around a bit. Naruto wonder if this is Lala's species clothing style or her own unique style. "What do you think Naruto-kun, Mikan-chan, and Riko-chan?"

"It's real unique." Mikan said, not thinking of anything else she could say. "Not something we see at earth."

"It's look cute Lala." Naruto complimented. "Definitely suits your personality."'

Lala giggle at the two compliments. Before she could speak, Peke spoke up. "What are we going to do now Lala-sama? I manage to lose those man, so we have time to plan."

"Naruto-kun agreed to help us and let us stay here." Lala replied to her robot. Then her eyes light up as she remember what happen with her, Riko, and Naruto. "Oh! And Naruto…." Before she could finish, Naruto senses picked up as he senses are on high alert as he felt two presences coming towards the house. He quickly move in front of Riko, Mikan, and Lala and went to an defensive stance before two guys broke down the door.

"We finally found you." One of the those men said. Both of them are wearing black suits, along with glasses, and the humans notice the tails on their backs. Lala had a blank expression before looking at her clothing.

"Peke?"

"Y-yes Lala-sama?"

"Didn't I told you not to let anyone follow us?"

"H-hai Lala-sama."

"Baka robot!" Lala shouted, waving her around in frustration. She then started berating her clothes, getting amused looks from Naruto and Mikan while Riko stared at the pink hair girl incredulously.

As amusing as this is, Naruto focus on the two intruders in the house. "I suggest you guys get out of our house now before you get a major ass kicking."

One of them snorted. "You think you scared us kid?" The other guys said. "How about this? Step aside and let us get princess Lala or we'll have to use physical force."

Naruto shook his head. "I already promise Lala that I will help her and I'm not one to break promises. So I'll choose option C, kick your ass." Before they could comprehend what happen, Naruto gave them a leaf whirlwind kick that sent them flying through the wall. Thank you Gai-sensei for teaching him taijutsu.

Naruto chuckle at how easy it was. ' _But if they have Lala strength, they would probably brush that off after a few minutes and will come back in. I should find somewhere to fight and protect Lala, otherwise, the house will get destroyed.'_ When he turn to Lala, Riko, and Mikan, he saw the pink haired girl staring at him with wide eyes while Riko and Mikan look a bit shaken up at the fact two guys broke in their house.

"Wow…." Lala said in awe before breaking in childish glee. "That was so cool! How you kicked those guys and sent them through the wall!" Naruto chuckle and scratch his cheek at that.

"Speaking of which…." Mikan said, looking at the wall. "First off, you need to fix that wall Naruto." Naruto chuckle and scratch his cheek at that. "And second of all, were those two men are assigned to take you home?!"

"Yep." Lala said with a nod. "They are one of father's bodyguard he hired. They are really strong, so they are probably going to get back here in a few minutes." Naruto groan, since his thoughts were correct before staring at Lala with a serious expression.

"You think you can keep a secret Lala?" Naruto asked, wanting to know if she could keep from talking about his powers. Lala was confused at the question, but nodded, while Riko and Mikan's eyes widen, knowing what he's about to do.

"Naruto, are you…."

" **Shadow clone jutsu!"** There was a poof and five clones appeared behind him. Lala's eyes widen at the site of five Narutos before yelling. "That's so cool!"

All six of the blonde hair boy grin at that before the original turn to the clones. "Protect Mikan and Riko if those two guys decides to try and take hostages. I'm going somewhere where I can fight them on even ground." With that, Naruto quickly grab Lala and when the two guys got in from the wall, he quickly ran passed them and jumped on the roof. In the corner of his eye, he saw the two guys following him, making him grin to himself.

Once he gets to a secluded area, he's going to show them not to mess with Naruto Namikaze.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, tell me if you want Zack gone or not, and I'll change chapter four if a majority want him gone. Again, I apologize for adding him without consulting you guys, but I wasn't really thinking that day. Also, should any ninja girls be in Naruto's harem or just focus on the To Love Ru girls? Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	6. Fighting Aliens

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, I counted the reviews, which is more than any other chapter I put in, and counted it in three parts. So here are the votes.**

 **5 reviewers says that Zack should stay**

 **11 reviewers are indifferent about Zack, as long as he doesn't gain a big role**

 **31 reviewers just want him plain gone.**

 **So, I'll be getting rid of him. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when adding him. But now, I'm going to correct that mistake. Just give me a few days and I'll change chapter four. And for those who says that Naruto needs a guy friend, I read a couple of fanfics that have Naruto without a guy friend and they were still good. So it won't be that big of a deal.**

 **Also, about the kunoichis being added in, it seems pretty matched up. Some want them in (Specifically Hinata for some of them. Or the more unused kunoichis), some don't want them, and some just gave suggestions if I do it. So, since I can't get a valid reason for them being added and the fact that Naruto will be dealing with all of the To Love Ru girls, I don't think I'll add the kunoichi girls in the harem. The blonde got enough problems with Lala alone, just imagine the problem he'll have when the Deviluke twins comes in his house.**

 **By the way, someone suggest that I turn Ren into a girl, with Run still being female, as well as suggest a few girls in the To Love Ru anime/manga could be with Naruto. Ringo, Peke in a human form, and Selphie. What do you think about that?**

Now, with all that out of the way, Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 6: Fighting Aliens

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, at his top speed. In his arms, is Lala Deviluke, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Behind him are the two men that broke into his house, giving chase. However, Naruto was fast, too fast for them.

"Naruto, why are you still helping me so much?" Lala couldn't help but ask. "I never asked you to guard me, and these guys are two of father's royal guards, the strongest of my people. You're risking your life doing this."

Naruto smiles down at the girl. "I said that I will help you and I meant it. I'm not one to break promises. Besides, I have the power to defend you so I'm not gonna watch them take you when you don't want to go."

Lala eyes widen at the answer and a huge smile blossom. 'Maybe he can help me….' She remember the proposal back at the house and her smile widen. She remember Naruto marriage proposal.

Unknown to Naruto, grabbing a woman's breast at her home planet is consider a marriage proposal.

Moving on the last of the walls and made a push on the last one before landing on the ground, and ran until he was at the park. "Perfect." Naruto said, looking around to see no one else here. "This will be a good spot for me to fight these goons. With no one hear, I can fight them in full power."

"Full power?" Lala asked as Naruto put her on her feet. "You mean you more super powers other than those clone ability?" Naruto can hear the excitement in that girl voice, making him grin at her.

"Yep." Naruto said. "This will be probably will be the most fun I'll have in two years. I haven't ever fought in full power against someone and now I can with these guys."

"That confidence will be your undoing." a voice said from the surrounding. A large UFO suddenly came down here, making Naruto's eyes widen. He wonder how he hasn't seen it with all those blinking lights on the bottom of it.

A beam shot down from the center of the UFO and onto the ground. Seconds man, a large man was revealed, with a sword in his hand. The man has white hair, along with odd looking armor and a red cape. The two men also came to his side, grimacing as they hold their stomach, where Naruto had kicked them.

"Zastin!" Naruto heard Lala exclaimed in surprise. Naruto narrow his eyes at the sword and had his finger on a seal, which is on the palm of his hand. The seal hold his sword and whenever he put chakra in his finger, the sword comes out.

He's not only an Namikaze, but also an Uzumaki. Making seals are as easy as breathing for him, thanks to some teaching from Jiraiya. He may hate his mother, but not the bloodline he carries.

The man look at Naruto, who merely glare back at him. "Move aside, earthling. This doesn't concern you at all."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Naruto replied, still glaring at him. "I promise the girl that I was going to help her and I don't break promises." That wasn't in his blood to break any promises he make, even the small ones he makes.

"You don't even know what going on earthling. Did she even tell you why is running?"

Naruto nodded. "She said that she's running away from home. And being one that did the same, I can understand that she might have a good reason."

Zastin snorted. "This is her sixth time running away from home. The reason she is running away is because she doesn't want to be in arranged marriage meeting. Now, Lala, come with us now."

"I'm not going!" Lala shouted, sticking her tongue out. "I don't care if I successor! I'm not going to sit in those arranged marriage meetings!"

"What you want doesn't matter. This is your father wish, so come here. We're going home."

Lala gave him the most determined. "I already chose my husband, Zastin! Naruto is going to be my future husband!" The two of them look at Lala with wide eyes.

' _I'm going to be her future what now?!'_ Naruto thought in his head. When did that ever came up? And why did Lala say something like that?

Zastin was also taken aback by Lala's proclamation. But then he calmed himself and look towards Lala. "Lala, stop fooling around and come back home. Your father would not want you to fool around with this earthly peasant."

When he said earthly peasant, a rare emotion sparked into Lala's heart. Anger. Angry that he insulted the person who was kind to her and willing to help, not because she is a princess, but because she needed help. "Don't you dare insult my future husband Zastin! I only want to marry Naruto, nobody else!" She replied angrily and stubbornly.

Zastin sighed, before pulling his sword out. "Then I shall test him myself. See if he can become ruler of the galaxy…."

"I don't give give a damn about being a ruler of anything." Naruto interrupted sharply, glaring at him. The four devilukian are shock at Naruto's statement, but for Lala, she was also happy.

He is different from all the suitors she meets. He's not power hungry or annoying, not a jerk in any way. He was kind, brave, and from what she seen, very strong. Out of all her suitors, she want him to be her husband.

Naruto continued. "If you want to get, you have to get through me. As long as she doesn't want to go back home, she'll be staying with me. And you can tell your emperor that." Zastin's eyes widen at the proclamation, along with the two body guards. Lala eyes shine with happiness at his words.

"Very well then." Zastin said, preparing to charge at him. "Forgive me if I injure you to badly." With that, Zastin charge at him. Naruto merely stand there, waiting for Zastin to get close enough, before applying the chakra in his seal and summoning his sword, just as Zastin was only a few feet towards him. When the man swung his sword, Naruto quickly blocked it with his own before they pushed each other back.

Zastin look at Naruto's sword, then at the man himself. "So I see that you're a swordsmen yourself. Let see how can we test against each other." With that, he charge at Naruto again, with the two men following him. Naruto charge at them as well, before sweeping the three legs under when he got close enough.

The two thugs went down, but Zastin quickly got up. Naruto did very quick hand sign and summoned two more shadow clones to help him fight.

"Take down the two thugs! I got the knight!" Naruto commanded the clones. They took off without hesitation and Naruto clash his sword with Zastin's own sword. And the fight began.

Lala watch in awe as she saw three Naruto fight her guards. The clones are dodging every single strike the two men sent, tiring them out, while the original is fighting Zastin in sword to sword combat. Zastin is fighting well, but Naruto is dancing around him, blocking every strike and striking him quickly and effectively whenever there was an opening.

Zastin breathed out, sweat pouring around him while Naruto doesn't look tired at all. "You are good swordsman, Naruto-san. Tell me, when did you learn to fight?" Naruto grin.

"I learn from the best swordsman in the village. Or should i say woman." Naruto answered. Suddenly, the two guys sent to get Lala was thrown to Zastin's side, beaten to a bloody pulp. Naruto grin while his clones move to his side, pulling out the same swords. "And she also taught me her signature move. **Dance of the Crescent Moon**."

The three clones surround Zastin, bringing their sword up. The clones attack at the left and right while the original attack above. Zastin didn't see it coming. All he saw was several blurs and felt several sword cuts before Naruto ended it with a hit in the jaw with his hilt, sending him flying up and onto the ground.

Naruto and resealed his sword back in his palm. "Thank you Yugao." Zastin was a good fighter, but he been trained under the best.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turn to where he heard Lala calling out to him, only for Lala to tackle him in a hug. "That was so cool! Where did you learn all those tricks?! And I didn't know earthlings could use that kind of magic!"

Naruto chuckled. "Most don't. But where I live at, my people can do several kind of tricks. And as my skill with the sword and hand to hand combat ability comes from training."

"Ah." Lala merely said before hugging him again. Naruto chuckle a bit before remembering Lala's proclamation. He gain a series look and end the hug to look at Lala in the eye.

"Now, what with the future husband business about?"

(With the Yuuki siblings)

Riko is pacing in the living room, with a very worried expression on her face, while Mikan is cooking dinner to cool her nerves. Two of the clones are fixing the door and the wall of the house while the four other clones are guarding them, two inside and two outside.

The orange hair girl is in a mental panic. He friend, her housemate, and her crush, is outside fighting two thugs from other planets. What if they have special powers? What if they can match Naruto skills? Would Naruto be injured? Or die? The possibilities made even more panicky until her sister called out for her.

"Riko, relax." Mikan said, putting the plates of food on the table. Dinner consist of chicken tenders with gravy poured on and a pile of race on each plate. "Naruto will come back, unharmed and okay."

"You don't know that Mikan!" Riko exclaimed, sitting on the couch and pulling her knee up. "What if he-"

"What did Naruto tell us about the what if?" Mikan interrupted Riko before she could get into another panic attack. "Never to worry about them. Beside, we saw how strong Naruto be. Remember a few months ago, where where a bunch of guys tried to jump Naruto?"

Riko remember that time. A bunch of seniors were tired of Naruto stopping them from peeping on the girls in the locker room, so they form a gang to pummel him. But Naruto beaten them all without breaking a sweat, without one hit being landed on him. Mikado-sensei had her work cut out for that day.

Riko nodded to Mikan question, making her smile. "That's good. And Naruto didn't use his ninja powers once. These two guys won't be trouble for him Riko, you can be sure of that." Riko relax under her sister. She's right, she worry too much. Naruto is going to be okay.

Just as she thought that, they heard the door open. Riko and Mikan turn to see a somewhat distraught Naruto and a extremely happy Lala.

"You're back!" Riko said in happiness. She then, along with Mikan, took notice of the expression on his face. "What wrong Naruto? Is something wrong?"

Naruto put a strain smile and said four words that shocked Mikan and Riko to the core. "I'm probably getting married."

There was silence in the room. Riko felt like several breaks hit her in the head while Mikan just open and close her mouth in shock. Finally, the two Yuuki sisters both yelled out. "What do you mean you're getting married?"

Naruto sighed, sitting down on the couch. Lala immediately sat down with him and latch onto his arm, causing Riko's and Mikan's eyes to twitch. The two of them sit on the other side of the couch. "Well, when Riko tripped and crashed down us, I accidently grabbed her breast. And grabbing her breast is consider a marriage proposal at her planet." That shocked the girls even more. "Because I protected from the guards that tried to take her back, she, well…."

"I'm in love with Naruto!" Lala cheered, grabbing his waist and hugging him tightly. Riko felt annoyance and envy. Annoyance that Lala keep glomping Naruto like that. And envy that Lala show no hesitation in admitting her feelings, unlike her, who would run when she is so close to saying those three words.

Meanwhile, Mikan eyes twitch in annoyance. She already have to deal with Lala and many more girls in Sainan High School, but now she have to deal with a princess?! She will need to make a plan to capture Naruto's heart. If she want Naruto to love her, she would have to do it soon, rather than wait till she get older.

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah. She also told me that she couldn't stay here forever to avoid the marriage, otherwise, her father would come and blow up the earth. And because this is really the only way to have her avoid getting married to some douchebag, and not get the earth destroy by an overprotective father, I had to agree." Especially when she use those damn puppy eyes.

That is just the ultimate weapons for women and children.

Riko hung her head dejectedly, a rain cloud storming above her head. Mikan sigh at the sight of sister's dejected look. "Well, look like Riko's clumsiness ruin her chance at getting the perfect boyfriend."

' _Not to mention my chance.'_ Mikan thought in her head. Riko was even more dejected at that. And then Mikan made the mistake of slapping the poor girl back, activating her curse.

Riko somehow lost her balance sitting on the chair and began falling on the floor. Before she did, she grabbed Naruto's and Mikan's hand in an attempt to stop the fall. That only succeed in bringing the two down with her, making them yelp before they all crash on the floor.

Because of Riko's major clumsiness, Naruto end up in the middle of the girls, both hands on each of their breast, while the two are on their back. Naruto got on his knees and hands with a groan, causing pressure to be put on their breast, making them moan and blush.

"Wow, you are taking concubines already! And we're not married yet" Lala exclaimed, looking at the three. Naruto quickly got up and look at her with confusion, along with Riko and Mikan.

"Um, what do you mean Lala?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Well, not will be king of the universe once he marries me." Lala explained. "And king have harem of concubines show their power and status." There was silence as the three absorb the information given by Lala. Finally….

"W-What?!" Riko exclaimed with a massive blush, freaking out a bit. "But I….I mean Naruto wouldn't….I'm not all that….There are other…." The girl became quieter and quieter, with a neon red blush that would make Hinata proud.

Meanwhile, Mikan is trying to rationalize the information in her head. ' _But that kind of the thing is not legal at Japan. Although Lala doesn't live in Japan and it's probably legal in other planets. And this might make my plans easier.'_ As Mikan try to rationalize the concubine thing, Naruto was talking to Lala.

"What the hell, Lala?! You can't go around declaring every girl concubines!"

Lala blink. "Why not?" She said in an innocent tone. "Riko and Mikan likes you, and you like them, don't you guys, so why not?" Naruto groan, but blush at Lala words. He don't really if he like either of the girls and if either of them like him (How dense can someone be?), so he's just ignore the innocent accusation.

"Forget it Lala." Naruto sigh,, rubbing his face. "Just, don't assume that every time I grab a girl breast means that I want to make them a concubine. Earth custom is different from your customs."

Lala blink a little, before nodding. "Okay, Naruto-kun!" Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, causing the Yuuki sisters and Naruto to turn to Lala. Lala blush and have a sheepish smile while the others sweat dropped.

"Good thing I made an extra plate then." Mikan said, breaking the silence. "We should go eat now, before the food get any colder." With that, everyone went to the dining table, with Lala eagerly eating the food on the table.

Naruto sigh, feeling that his normal life isn't gonna be so normal for long. And not just because Lala is now his fiance. No, he has the feeling something else is going to happen sooner or later. And that he need to prepare, for anything to happen.

' _Well,'_ Naruto thought as he ate his food. ' _Guess I'll need to talk to Kurama about increasing my training now.'_

 **And that's the end. At the next chapter, Naruto is going to talk with Kurama. By the way, the two can't talk to each other in their heads, but Kurama can see what Naruto is seeing. And I think I might have Kurama come out of the seal, partially, but she won't be part of the harem. No, I'm doing something different with Kurama.**

 **Also, I want to remind you guys that I'm going to edit chapter 4, so give me a couple of days, a week at the most, due to do so and Zack will be gone. I hope that make most of you guys happy.**

 **Also, I got a new challenge on my profile. The challenge is called Inside Out watches Marvel Movies/Trailers. I haven't watch the movie, but I watch few of the clips, specifically one where I got this idea (If you didn't get the hint, it's the one where the emotions and Riley watch the Age of Ultron trailer). So if any of you want to try, you can. It doesn't have to be like a story story, it can be several one shots, short or long. There aren't any requirements, other than the emotions and Riley watching the Marvel movies/trailers only, and the options are on the profile. You don't need to be great at grammar, just good enough to be readable and a sense of humor. So, please take the challenge.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	7. A Princess in his Bed

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry that I took so long updating this, but I did warn you that I wasn't planning to update this regularly in chapter 1. You were forewarn.**

 **Now, before we begin, I would like to tell you guys that I made another fanfic if you didn't know already. It's a Harry Potter and Inside crossover called 'Riley's Friend (and Crush) is a Wizard'. If you want to check it out, you can. I hope you do, as well as my other stories.**

 **Also, I made a poll on my profile. It's for two Walking Dead stories I'm planning to make, game version and TV version. The poll is whether Rick should be paired up with Beth or an Oc? What do you guys think?**

 **Okay, now that the announcement are out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 7: A Princess is in his Bed

(Naruto's mind)

After dinner, everyone gone to went to bed. Naruto and Mikan had Lala share a room with Riko since Naruto is now living in the guest room. After that, Naruto went up to his room and went to sleep. But that's not the only thing he did.

Before he slept, he had himself go to his mindscape. After doing it for two years, he didn't even have to meditate in order to get in. And when he reopen his eyes, he was met with a beautiful land with a three story house.

The land is fill with various plants, from the most common ones to the more exotic ones. The house look like an expensive tea house and the sun is shining brightly. Naruto change up his mindscape a few weeks after he became friends with Kurama. She is his friend and he doesn't want her to suffer in that sewer, so he decided to make this.

When Naruto entered the room, he saw Kurama watching Sword Art Online, something he'd watched a couple times back. Kurama didn't change in appearance much from when he met her, except the fact that she look much like a teenage girl. The reason why is because Naruto didn't really see her as a mother, despite her being way older than him.

He shivered when he pointed that out one time. Who knew that immortal entities can be sensitive about their age?

Anyway, he more see her as a big sister. Someone who would watch out for him all the time, but tease him many times on certain things. Add to the fact she sometimes immature made her teenage appearance perfect for her.

"I'm back Kura-chan." Naruto called out, walking in the living room. Kura turn around from the couch she's sitting on and smile when she saw Naruto. She got up and folded her kimono on her before hugging her friend and little brother figure.

" **Glad you're here Naruto-kun."** The fox said, hugging him tightly. " **So, how was your day been?"** Naruto grimace a little, causing the kitsune to raise an eyebrow in concern.

"It's a real mixed bag Kura-chan." Naruto muttered. He thought about how to explain things to Kurama before he went to bed before deciding to go straight to the point and hope for the best. He told her everything that happen from Lala appearing in the bathroom to the fiance fiasco.

When he was finish, Kurama was still silent. You can hear a pin drop in the room. Finally, after a few minutes, Kurama started laughing loudly, holding her stomach. Naruto eyes twitch. He should've known Kurama would react like that.

" **How…."** Kurama asked, trying to held back her laughter, though she let out a few laughs. " **How on earth do you end up in a situation like that?"**

Naruto shrug. "Bad luck. I guess." His eyes twitch as Kurama let out another snort. "And stop laughing damnit! It's not funny!"

" **Aw, don't be like that Naruto-kun."** Kurama said, lacing her arm around his shoulders. " **Who knows, you might start to like the engagement once you get to know her."**

Naruto sigh and shrug again. "Maybe. But there also something else I need to ask." The both of them sat on the couch, Kushina hand on his knee. Naruto let out a breath before continuing. "I need to you to upgrade my training. I have a feeling something is going to happen soon and I need to be prepared for anything." Kurama look at Naruto in concern.

" **What do you think it is? Do you think those idiotic villagers is going to try and attack again?"** Naruto shrug in response.

"Maybe. Jiji been giving me warning of the villagers getting restless whenever he writes to me. Groups gathering around the hokage building, chanting to be me back." Naruto said. "But I have a feeling that's not the only thing I have to worry about. And my instincts didn't fail me before."

Kurama thought about it for a bit. Like Naruto said, his instincts never failed them before. And from Naruto said, the princess father might try to send assassins or knights after him to get his daughter back. So, after a few seconds of thinking, she nodded. " **We'll increase your training regime, Naruto-kun. But be warned, if you think our previous spars are bad, you're not going to like these ones."** Naruto gulped a little at the warning, but still held strong.

"I'll take my chances Kurama."

(Morning)

Naruto yawn as he woke up from his slumber and got out of his mindscape. During his sleep, Kurama began the training set for him. He's lucky that he doesn't feel the effect of training when he wakes, otherwise, he would be tired and sore a lot of times.

He layed down on the bed for a few minutes, until he notice that their is some extra weight on the bed. And that one of his arms is trapped under something. And that something is laying on his chest.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered to himself. He quickly pull the sheet off to see….a fully nude Lala….sleeping on his bed….and cuddling with him.

"...How?" Naruto mumbled with a big blush on his face at the site of a nude girl. No one has ever snuck into his bed without him noticing. Kuruma usually inform him about….

….he's going to talk with that vixen.

After calming his blush (as well as his libido) down, he attempted to get Lala awake. "Lala." Naruto said softly, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Lala, wake up please." Lala slowly open her eyes before smiling at the blonde and rose up to stretch her arms. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to look at her breast. Hey, he's not a pervert, but he is still male.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Lala said happily to him.

The blonde let out a sigh. "Lala, why on earth did you slept on my bed, and naked at that? I thought you were sharing a room with Riko." This is the second time he ever ended up in this position. The first time is when Riko and Mikan had a sleepover here with Risa, Yui, and Mio. Risa and Mio ended up in his room, both of them in their birthday suits.

Lala blink up innocently at him. "Well, you are my fiance and it would be natural for us to sleep together, right?" She asked in an innocent tone. Naruto withheld a groan. He wonder if all of Lala's species has disregard for modesty.

"You may be my fiance Lala, but we aren't close enough to do stuff like that." Naruto said carefully, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. "We only met last night and that is not enough time for me to love you. For me to be comfortable with this."

Naruto saw a gleam in her eye, the same gleam he gets when he's determine to do something. "We'll then I'll have to make you comfortable. Also for you to love me." If Naruto wasn't on the bed, he would've face faulted. Before he could say anything else, Riko suddenly walk in the room.

"Naruto, have you seen Lala anywhere, she disa-" Riko froze when she saw a naked Lala on the same bed as Naruto. The boy himself couldn't help but think that this was the same reaction Riko had when she saw Risa and Mio on the bed with him. Wide eyes, mouth agape, and a blush slowly rising on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Riko." Lala said innocently, waving her hand. Riko let out a "Eep!" before running out of the room, but not before giving Lala a glare.

Lala blinked a couple of times before looking at Naruto. "Um, why did Riko ran here?" Before Naruto could say anything, Mikan entered in the room with an apron on, showing that she was about to cook breakfast. The young girl look at the scene in surprise, and a bit of jealousy.

"Well, that explains why my sister is ran into the living room." Mikan said. She then gave a pointed look to Lala. "Mind telling me why you are in Naruto's bed?"

Before she could say anything, Naruto spoke up. "We didn't do anything, Mikan, don't worry. Lala just felt that since we're married, we are suppose to be sleeping together."

Mikan blink a little. "Oh. That explains it, kinda." Internally, Mikan sigh in relief. She is glad those two haven't gone that far yet, and she is sure Riko will be glad to hear that as well. But she shouldn't have expected that those two have done….that. Naruto isn't one to take advantage of people and anyone can tell at first glance that Lala is just too innocent to be thinking of such things. But still….

"Do you really have to sleep with each other?"

"Well, we are engaged and married couples are suppose to sleep with each other." Lala said. "And I want to have Naruto love me in anyway I can." Mikan sigh. She can tell that Lala isn't going to give up on this, seeing that determine look. And it's not like anything is going to happen if the two sleeps together, so it should be fine.

(Living room, a few minutes)

Unfortunately, Riko seems to disagree with her sister.

"What do you mean you letting her sleep with him?!" Riko exclaimed in shock. She thought that Mikan would have forbidden them from sleeping together, not giving them permission, considering the both of them have feelings for him. Lala, in the meanwhile, is sitting on the couch, humming to herself.

Mikan and Naruto, who is cooking breakfast and packing lunch for everyone, couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu. "I don't see the problem, considering Lala is as innocent as a five year old. Beside, she would probably be stubborn about this."

"And what about the fact that she sleep with him naked?" Riko demanded, making sure to be so loud that Naruto wouldn't hear them. Sure, she knows that the two didn't do anything after Mikan explain everything to her, but that doesn't mean it irked her that the girl is sleeping with him in the nude. "Doesn't that bother him a bit?!"

"...Okay, that bothers me a bit." Mikan admitted, but then shrug. "But so long she isn't doing anything in that room with him, I can handle it. And Naruto isn't one to take advantage of someone that vulnerable." Riko reluctantly conceded to her point. She is right though. Naruto isn't one to take advantage of anyone.

"Okay, breakfast is ready." Naruto called out to the girls. He, along with the clones he made, brought the plates up to the table. The food is western style breakfast, piles of eggs, strips of bacon, and big sizes of french toasts. Lala look at all the food with star in her eyes.

"You made all that food for us Naruto-kun?" Lala questioned, quickly getting into a seat. Riko and Mikan got into their own seat as well while Lala got a whiff of the food. It smells so good.

Naruto nodded. "This is not the amount I usually make, but considering how much you ate yesterday, I figure I have to make a lot." He also packed a big bento lunch for Lala as well. Yesterday, the girl pratically inhale the food Mikan made, both because she was so hungry and because she liked Mikan's food.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Lala said cheerfully before grabbing her chopsticks and took a bite of her french toast. When she did, her eyes practically lit up. "Wow!" She said in awe, making Riko and Mikan laugh a little at the star struck look.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun has always been a good cook." Mikan said, causing the blonde lightly blush. "Probably the best. Most of my skills came from him actually."

Naruto, after chewing and swallowing his eggs, spoke. "I'm always willing to help others if they ask and Mikan wanted to know how to cook." As everyone ate, Naruto quickly finish his plate of food and stood up. "I'm going to get your bentos for you girls. After you three finish, leave your plate on the table for me to get and go get ready for school. Lala, when we go to school, stay by my side at all times till we get you signed to the school."

That is mostly because Naruto want her to stay away from the more hormonal boys at the Sainan High, mainly the principal. He's not going leave Lala alone for one second with that guy. Even though Naruto got him under controlled, he still doesn't trust him with any girl alone.

"Okay Naruto-kun!" Lala said cheerfully while Riko and Mikan gave their own "okays". With that, Naruto enter the kitchen while the girls eat their breakfast.

When he heard the girls finish breakfast and walk up the stairs, he spoke. "Is there a message for me? I have a feelling that you're not the kind to use stealth." That shocked the person who was hiding.

"How did you know I was here?" The intruder, Zastin, said as he crawl in the kitchen window and went inside.

Naruto cross his arm and lean back on the wall. "I was trained to sense others that are hiding. From where I used to live at, I needed to learn that to survive." Zastin frown a little at the last part, but then got to business.

"Okay then." Zastin said before taking out an odd shaped device. "I have a message from your majesty." The device turned on and screen popped up. Next thing he knew, Naruto was staring at a spiky hair figure on the screen.

" **Namikaze Naruto."** The king, Gid, started out. " **When I heard that my daughter chose a mere human as her husband, I was outrage by her choice. But then I saw your skill against my guards and sensed the power you wield. So I decided to let my daughter my marry you, for now. But be warned, suitors will not like Lala's choice. They will send assassins after you or go after you themselves. Deal with them however you wish, as I will the political repercussions, and protect my daughter from being harm. If you fail in that task, I will destroy your entire planet."** With that, the message end and Zastin put the message back in his pocket.

"How do you feel Naruto-san?" Zastin asked. The blonde merely groan and hold his face with one hand.

"I feel like that I will deal with massive headaches for a while." Naruto answered. He wanted a normal life, one where there is no danger around every corner? Is that so hard to ask?

Zastin nodded sympathetically. Little does Naruto know that the reason Gid decided to deal with the political repercussions is because he wants to see Naruto skill against all of them. And he also want to fight the blonde himself when the times come.

"I'm sorry for what you have to deal with in the future Naruto-san." Zastin said sympathetically. Naruto merely gave him a small smile.

"No worries Zastin. I just hope these assassins don't go after my friend." Naruto said under his breath, already knowing he just challenged Murphy's laws. He's going to make sure that his friends are safe. He look at Zastin. "So, what are you going to do now? And where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm going to ship to sleep. And to keep an eye on Lala-sama." Zastin answered him. He then bow to Naruto. "Good luck Naruto-san. I hope you are worthy to become Lala's future husband."

When Zastin left the house, Naruto was left to his own thought. And he can only think one thing.

His semi-normal life, is officially over.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter. By the way guys, I re-updated chapter four and got rid of Zack. Again, I apologize for the poor decision.**

 **Also, remember to check out my new story, to check out my poll, to review, favorite, and follow, and that I will see you guys later.**


	8. (Ir)Regular School Days

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to tell you guys about the votes on the poll. 23 voted for Rick/Beth while 11 voted for Rick/Oc. So that means I'll make a Rick/Beth fanfic. Now, I already work out the beginning for the game version of the Walking Dead, I just have to work out the TV version. I'll show what I wrote so far at the bottom, during the author notes at the end of the story, but right now, here what I thought of.**

 **Lori and Rick divorced two years before the apocalypse. A year after the divorce, Beth was hired to be a tutor or babysitter for Carl whenever Rick is taking care of him (Or if Lori couldn't take care of Carl for some reason). A few weeks after, the two started dating, even though their is an age gap between them, and maybe Rick plan to propose to Beth right before he got shot. And instead of Beth being at the Greene farm, she would be with the Atlanta group, an idea I got from reading a Walking Dead fanfic called Breath of Life, by Pretty Racing. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 **Also, the idea for my Walking Dead game version is fanfic is Lee having a fifteen year old sister with him in the apocalypse, something I doubt any other reader thought of (I'm also going to decrease his age to thirty). Lee also didn't kill the that senator in my story and I'm planning for Lee and Carley to already know each other.**

 **Now, let's get back to this story. On this one, Lala is going to Sainan High and will probably cause some chaos. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 8: (Ir)Regular School Day

Just as he thought. the walk to school drawn nearly every students' attentions.

While Lala and Riko drawn the eyes of every boys, Naruto manage to attract every single girls here. As well as receive glares of jealousy, especially when Lala latched to his arm, much to his surprise.

Riko shrink beside Naruto at the fanboys' stares and the girl's glare. "I really hate it when this happen." Riko muttered, before looking at Lala in annoyance. "Can you not latch onto Naruto's arm all the time?"

Lala blinked a few times before she let go of Naruto's arm. Naruto was glad that she did as he nearly felt his arms go numb. That girl is strong, that's for sure.

But was even more surprised when Lala suddenly jumped on his back and wrap her legs and arms around him. ' _That girl is full of energy, I'll say that.'_ Naruto thought while Riko have usual twitchy eyes look when she's annoyed.

The three of them soon entered the school building and they both stopped at their first class. "I'll meet you there Riko-chan." Naruto told her. "I'm willing to bet that I'll get back here by five minutes."

"Two minutes." Riko said. If a pretty girl ask him of something, he doesn't say no. Well, unless the question was to stop being a massive pervert. With that, Riko enter the class while Naruto went to the principle office to get Lala enrolled.

"Hey principal!" Naruto called out as he went through the door. "I have a girl here that wants to enroll here!" The small principal look up to see Lala hanging on Naruto's back.

"Oh, you're cute! You're in!" Naruto had to resist slapping his forehead. That just took just two seconds for that to happen. "If you need a uniform I can-"

"Mikado, can get her the uniform and give the information she needs for school." Naruto said, his voice sickenly sweet. "Principal, remember what happen if you say anything mildly perverted." The principal retain his smile, but he was sweating a little.

Naruto would not only prank him, something everyone in this school fears, but he would let out his secret as to how he kept his position as principal. Most would hate Naruto for interfering with their business, but the principal, however, is impress the blonde manage to figure it out. That's why he didn't do anything to get the blonde kicked out.

"O-Okay, just make sure she wears the assigned uniforms for this school. I'll have go to your class Naruto-san." The principle said, walking out of his desk to show that he's not wearing any pants.

Naruto groan. "Okay, I'll take her to Mikado-sensei now." He then look away from the man. "And for goodness sake, puts some pants on." He left as the principal kept looking at his magazine.

When Naruto was far away from the office, he spoke to Lala. "Lala, I want you to avoid that man if you can, and if you need to be with me, have either me or my friends be with you." Naruto warned her. The principal may have self controlled while Naruto is around, but he's not going to trust the man with any girl alone.

(Mikado's Office)

"Mikado-sensei, I have a new student for you to enroll." Naruto called out, opening the door to find the nurse of the school as well as the love of few of the male population. Mikado is a brunette with a really good figure and very big breast, something Naruto tried so hard to ignore.

The two of them had a good friendship, meeting each other whenever Naruto bring somebody to the hospital (Mainly guys who try to attack him) or when Naruto went in the nurse office to escape the annoying fan-girls and jealous boys. Mikado also fluster him whenever he's about to leave, from a seductive voice to showing a bit of cleavage (More than she already does).

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Mikado said, smiling at Naruto. She then notice the girl next to him. "So this is the new student? She's cute."

Lala smile at the nurse. "Hello, my name is Lala Deviluke. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a bow. Naruto walk out of the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my class while you're finding a uniform for Lala." Naruto was about to leave before Mikado's voice stopped him.

"Why not stay here and watch Naruto-kun?" Mikado suggested, causing Naruto to blush. "I doubt you'll get many chances to see a body like Lala." Naruto gave the nurse a blank stare, which is ruin by the blush on his face.

"Mikado, you should as well as I do, that's not the case." Naruto blankly stated. For the two years he stayed at Sainan High School, he saw more of the female body than he needed to. Whether it's because of the more crazed fan-girls stripping for him, Risa and Mio being their usual self, or Riko ending up ripping somebody clothes by accident, he sees a female naked at least twice a week. "See you in class Lala. By Mikado sensei." He left before she could make him get flustered again, very quickly.

(Naruto's Class)

As soon as he entered the class, he heard of war cry of, "Before Riko-sama!" Before he saw a human pin missile being launched at him. Naruto merely stepped to the side, causing the missile to hit the locker instead of Naruto.

That was Kenichi Saruyama, a classmate of Naruto and one of Riko's biggest fanboys (Much to her dismay). During Naruto first few days of school, he saw him bothering Riko (Translate: Kneeling down in front of her and making cheesy dramatic statements). When he saw that it bother Riko, he quickly got her out of it and when he insisted on bothering, he made him end up in the nurse office. Thus, Kenichi been attacking him since, claiming to be a 'Rival for Riko's affection'.

"Nice to see you to Kenichi." Naruto said sarcastically. He was only met with a groan from the down boy. Suddenly, another human pin missile was launched at him and instead of dodging, he grabbed the person by the waist and arm. This person was Risa.

Ever since the incident two years ago, Risa always attempt to grope him in anyway possible, whether be it discrete or launching at him like she just did. She also been calling him Naruto-sama, as well as acting submissive in rare times. Mio also join in as well, in rare times, the two succeeded in grabbing him. He shudder when he thought of the sleepover Riko had with his friends. And curse Kurama for for putting him in that deep sleep.

"Hey Risa….you know that is never going to work right?" Naruto told her, who merely pouted when the blonde put her down a distance away from him.

"Come on Naruto-same, why do always keep dodging Naruto-sama?" Risa asked, crossing her arms. "All I want to feel those Adonis-like muscles and that mighty sword in your pants. What's wrong with that?" Naruto smirk before leaning sideway and dodge a tackle from Mio, causing her to crash into Risa.

"Cause if you do, you guys probably will attempt to take my virginity." Naruto stated blankly. It wouldn't be the first time that almost happened. Kami, fan-girls will be the bane of his life.

Risa, after getting Mio off of her, smile at him seductively and put her hands on his knees. "Come on, Naruto-sama. If you let us touch your muscles, we promise to become your slaves."

"We will let you ravage us in anyway you want, at any place." Mio said, getting in the same position as her friend. The way they said it cause some of the guys to get a massive nosebleed and Naruto to blush, stepping back a little.

"Risa, Mio, stop scaring Naruto and acting so shameless!" Yui yelled from her seat. She and Naruto develop a friendship over the years, with the black hair girl respecting Naruto for disciplining all shameless males at this school. She also, although she would deny it, has feelings for the blonde like many in this school does.

Risa smile, a smile that cause Yui to be wary of what she does, but before Risa could grope her, Naruto spoke. "Risa, remember our deal. If you grope any of the girl in public, I will take away the Icha Icha collection I gave you Rio and Mio."

The two girls paled when they heard that. Naruto gave them a collection of the Icha Icha series, something that his godfather delivered to him (much to the blonde displeasured). Now, if they grope any of the girls here in public, they will lose the books.

"No! We'll be good, Naruto-sama! I promise!" Riko pleaded, bowing down to him. The guys went to look at her panties, but unluckily for them, Naruto pull out a piece of eraser and hit them with several pieces of hit, causing several "Ows!" from the group of guys.

Naruto nodded in approval and patted her head like a puppy. "Good girl." He said before going to his seat, where Haruna and Riko was at.

He smile at Haruna, causing her to blush. "Hello Haruna, how was your sleep?"

"I-I-I slept well Naruto-kun." Haruna said to him. Haruna is also one of the list of girls who developed feelings for him, real feelings. Not only because of kindness, but because of his love of nature and bravery to stand up for others.

Before he could say anything else, the home room teacher enter in the room. "Hello class, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student. Lala Deviluke." With that, Lala enter in the room, causing many of the guys to gaga at how cute Lala looks.

"Hello, my name is Lala Deviluke. I just moved here and currently staying with Naruto-kun and Risa-chan. Please take care of me." Lala said with a bow. Naruto groan when Lala revealed that information, cause he know this is going to cause problems.

"Wait, why are you staying with Namikaze?" One of the guys asked. Naruto mentally counting down the screams of 'What?!' from everyone in here when Lala said these three words.

"I'm his fiancee."

There was silence in the room. Naruto mentally counted 'Three, two, one' before everyone screamed "WHAT?!" Everyone turn to Naruto, wanting to know if it's true.

Naruto, not bothering to hold back a groan, merely nodded his head. That cause jealousy to stem from both the guys and the girls in the class. The guys jealous of Naruto and the girls jealous of Lala.

"Sensei, can we continue with the lesson please?" Naruto asked, prepping his erasers if any guys decide to do anything rash. The teacher nodded thankfully, forcing everyone to pay attention to the lesson. Meanwhile, some of the girls are thinking of the situation.

' _How could this happen?!'_ Haruna thought in panic. ' _I already had rivalries for Naruto's heart with Naruto-san, Risa-san, Mio-san, and Yui-san! Now, he has a fiancee! What should I do?!'_ While Haruna is having a mental breakdown, Risa and Yui have their own thoughts.

' _No! This is not possible! I know Naruto and he wouldn't be engaged without anybody telling us!'_ Yui thought in her head. ' _Why would he do something so shameless, getting a fiancee when he didn't finished high school?! Did something happen that cause him to do it? I have to ask him about this, maybe Lala.'_

' _Oh man, another rival for Naruto's Affection!'_ Risa thought in her head. ' _Bad enough me and Mio have to deal with the fan-girls, Yui, Haruna, and Riko, now this! Hmm, maybe we can convince Naruto of a harem.'_ She mentally giggle perversely in her head.

Naruto suddenly have a bad feeling about this. That the girls in his life is going to be a problem for him. He hope that these feelings will pass, but somehow, he know that they won't.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Before I go off though, I would like to show you the chapter for the Walking Dead TV version fanfic. Please give me your opinion about it and tell me if I should change anything:**

"So you're going to see the girl's family now?"

Rick look at his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh, when he heard him speak. He knew he was talking about Carl's babysitter and his girlfriend, Beth. "Yeah. She gonna introduce me and Carl to them after my shift is over."

"Wonder why she didn't introduce you sooner, after months of dating."

"Probably because I'm a thirty five year old dating an eighteen year old girl."

"Most likely." Shane responded with a chuckle. The two then sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch in the police cars.

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are police officers, partners, and best friends. They joined the police when they were in their twenties and been best friends since high school. The two are different in personality, Rick being a calm and thinks about things while Shane is a hot head and goes with his feelings, but they are like brothers to each other.

Recently, Rick has been dating a girl named Beth Greene. A blonde farmer girl with blue eyes. It started when Rick needed a babysitter for his son, Carl, for when he's at work and when his ex-wife, Lori, is unavailable. She volunteered for the job and a couple of weeks after, they started dating.

The sat in silence for a few minutes, before Shane spoke. "Did you had another confrontation? With Lori?" Rick sighed at the question. He divorced his a year after he meet Beth and two years now. They divorced because of how much they argued and Rick knew that they couldn't do that, no matter how hard he tried to make their marriage work. They agreed for them for Rick to be the main caretaker for Carl while she has him on weekends, but recently, they've been arguing about Beth.

 **That is what I have written so far. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs more work? Or some changes in the plot? Please give your opinions to me on the review or maybe PM me about it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. The First Assassin

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I took so long, but like I said in the beginning, this fiction is for when I get bored. And I'm bored. So, let's start out the chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 9: The First Assassin

"So how did the two of you meet?" Risa asked both Naruto and Lala. She, Naruto, Lala, Riko, Haruna, Risa, and Mio are all at one table in lunchroom. After class was over, all of them gather at the lunch table so Naruto can give the full explanation.

Naruto swallow the food he was chewing so he can speak. "We met a couple of days ago after school. Apparently, my father and her's set up a marriage contract before I was born. I didn't know about it, since my father died, until now." Best part about being a shinobi is that you can make lies up from the spot without any hesitation. He doesn't like using it on his friend, but it's better than explaining to them that Lala is an alien.

All the girls nodded, some of them with sympathetic expressions. They all know that Naruto never had a father. As for his mother, it was something he rarely talks about. She's not dead, that something they all know, but it was obvious by the anger in his eyes that he didn't have a good life with her.

"And you aren't bother that it was set up before you were born?" Yui asked before taking a bite of her food. The response she got from him was a shrug.

"I'll admit it bothered me a bit at first, but I can't really change the past so getting angry about it isn't going to help anybody." Naruto reasoned. "Beside, I want to get Lala first to see if I want to continue being engaged to her. If we aren't compatible in the long run, then we can go our separate ways." That part is true at least.

"What do you mean by the last two statements?" Mio asked, leaning in. "Most guys would love to be engage with a girl like that." Naruto roll his eyes with a chuckle.

"You know as well as I do Mio that I'm not most guys." Naruto said to her. "I wouldn't agree to forcing someone into a marriage with me. Lala is own person and she can choose whoever she want to marry, not something our parents set up."

His friends all smile at that. Naruto is always kind, thinking of others before himself. It's one of reasons why so many girls have crushes on him and also earned respect from the few guys in the school that doesn't hate Naruto.

Lala looked at the blond whiskered boy with awe. He really does want her to choose her own path, something she never had been able to do. Now she wants to marry him even more. She is also amazed at how mature he was. While she acts ditzy at times, she isn't considered an unrivaled genius for nothing, so she have detailed understanding of how a male his age should act. So how did he become so mature?

(P.E.)

Lala has gotten along well with the other girls. Naruto isn't surprise really, considering Lala bubbly personality makes it hard for anyone to hate her. Risa and Mio tried to grope her breast, along with Riko and Yui, but he got them to behave with the threat of taking their precious Icha-Icha books.

Now, he's at the rooftop, practicing his taijutsu and kenjutsu. He's been through harder excercises than the ones set up at gym, so he made a clone and use the P.E. time to practice his abilities. He doesn't want to get rusty when he needs it.

It was also a time to keep an eye on the school. The more perverted guys at the school peep on girls at the locker rooms whenever it was P.E. time, so Naruto set up a spy network around the school to keep an eye on those perverts. His network consist of more durable clones and the few guys around the school that doesn't hate him and isn't big perverts.

Not ALL the guys around here hates him. Just a big majority.

Speaking of which, he heard his radio crackle from his side. He picked it up and turn it on. "Naruto hear, is anything happening?" Naruto spoke through the radio.

He heard the radio crackle before somebody spoke in it. "I heard about a bunch of guys going to the girls locker room to look at the new girl, Lala. They're going to make peep holes in the hallways to see them."

"Understood. Tell me if you here more." Naruto said before cutting off the radio with a sigh. These dudes will never learn will they? Well, if they did learn, there wouldn't be need of this spy network.

Doing several hand signs, he silently summoned two shadow clones in front of him. "Several guys at the hallway. Use the blind and detention prank against them." The two clones saluted before going to the hallway to do said prank.

After that, Naruto merely lay down on the concrete floor and look up at the clouds in the sky. He wonder what the other girls think of Lala. Knowing Risa and Mio, they're probably wanting to measure her bust size with their bare hands. Haruna probably would get along with the pink hair princess, due to her cheerful nature. How Yui act around her will be anyone guess. At least she won't hate her, that must he is sure of. But she might be unnerved when she discover Lala's lack of modesty.

Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up something falling down to his position. And in fast speed.

Before it could hit, Naruto push his hands on the ground and then flipped away from his position on the ground. Right as he did that, something landed on where he was at, with electricity casing around him/her.

"Heh, never thought a human could dodge like that." the person said. He was male, with a black suit that has wires around it. The man is brown, with wires embedded in his skin and sparking blue eyes. Literally sparking.

"I'm not a regular human being." Naruto responded, taking his fighting stance. "Now do you mind telling me who you are and why did you attack me?" The assassin was surprise at the lack of fear. From what he heard, most humans would be afraid of seeing several of the galaxy's species, his being one of them. It was a bit disconcerting to see a lack of fear from this boy.

"Very well, my name Spiros." The assassin introduced himself. "I've been hired by my employer to kill you, or at least, convince you to call off your engagement with the princess of Deviluke."

Naruto let out some silent curses. He was warn that assassins, or possibly any of Lala's marriage candidates, will try to kill him or persuade him to call off the engagement. But he didn't think that he would be attack this quick. "Well you can forget about me canceling it." Naruto said, preparing himself. "I'm not gonna be intimidated into breaking a woman's heart. So you can go ahead and try to kill me, and in return, I'll kick your ass."

His last comment cause the assassin's eyes to spark. "You arrogant little human. I'll make sure your death is slow." His hands got incased with electricity before a current of it launch out from his hands. Naruto flipped to the side to dodge it and quickly made hand signs as he saw Spiros throw another wave of electricity.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."** A very strong wind current blew up in front of him while he hold his hand up, causing the current of electricity to go back. Spiros' eyes widen before he dodge the current himself.

He look at Naruto with wide eyes. "How?" He asked in disbelief. "I never heard of any human doing something like that." Naruto merely smirk at him.

"Then I guess you haven't been doing good on your research then." Naruto said, making a few hand signs. " **Shadow clone jutsu."** Four clones appear beside him, shocking the assassin even more. "Cause we humans are not as powerless as you think."

The four clones ran at the assassin in fast speed. Spiros wasn't an a trained killer for nothing though, and fend off the the shadow clones. His arms were still incase with electricity, so each hit he makes cause his opponents to get shocked. That cause the clones to burst when they get hit.

Seeing what his enemy is capable, Naruto quickly form a plan. He can't let the enemy touch him, so he either need to fight far distance or protect his body from the shock.

Seeing Spiros run towards him, he quickly incase his body with chakra, a trick he learned from Kurama. Just as Spiros throw a punch at him, Naruto finished encasing his body with chakra and quickly catched the punch with his palms. Spiros' eyes widen once again while Naruto smirk.

"Now it's mine turn." Naruto said, holding out his other hand. Time to use something he learned from the Pervy Sage. Focusing chakra in his hand, a swirl of blue energy formed in his palms. He grin evilly as it form into a sphere. " **Rasengan."**

Before Spiros could try to escape, Naruto launch the attack in his abdomen, causing the assassin to fly several meters, with his intestines and organs scrambled from the inside.

He waited a few minutes, to see if the assassin survive and/or will come back to try and kill him again, before relaxing with a sigh. Great, it wasn't a whole day he was engaged to Lala and he was already attacked. Well, at least the first wasn't annoying or that powerful. Or both.

But something tells him that his opponents will become more powerful and/or more annoying.

(After School)

After the assassin fiasco, the day pretty much normal. He had to use his eraser ammos a bit more than usual, thanks to Lala's presence, but otherwise, it was fine. And it look like all of his friends seem to like Lala, which wasn't really a surprise.

Naruto decided not to tell Lala nor Riko about the assassin until they get back home. Reason being is that Lala and/or Riko, most likely Riko, would freak out and draw attention if he whisper it to them. He don't want to get people curious.

Right now, he, Riko, Yui, Lala, and Haruna are all walking home with one another. Haruna and Yui live close to the Yuuki household, so he and Riko sometimes walk with them. Meanwhile, all the girls are in their own thoughts, thoughts that are focus at the pink hair girl that is on Naruto's back.

Haruna think that Lala is a pleasant girl to be with. She's very cheerful and honest, with no mean bone in her body. It also makes it harder due to her feelings for Naruto. She want to gain the courage to fight for her love, like her sister say to do, but it was obvious to anyone that Lala really likes Naruto and she doesn't want to break the girl's heart. What can she do?

Like Haruna, Yui also think Lala is a nice girl and pleasant to be with. Though, she felt a bit self-conscious in front of the beautiful and open girl. It doesn't having anything to do with that she is jealous. She isn't even jealous of the fact that Lala is engage with Naruto.

As they walk, Haruna and Yui finally got to their home. When Haruna went home, she gave Naruto a hug with a bit of a blush before going and when they got to Yui's house, the black hair girl did the same thing. That left Naruto, Lala, and Riko, with the two girls.

"Mikan, we're home." Naruto called out. The young girl is currently in the living room, finishing up her homework. She look up when she heard Naruto and smile at the site of three teens.

"Hey Naruto, Lala, Riko." Mikan said, finishing up the rest of her homework before closing her binder. "How was school today?"

"Fun!"

"Same as usual."

"Interesting during gym time."

That got the attention from the girls. They all knew that Naruto made a clone for gym class, with Lala being informed when speaking with Riko, so something must have happen when he was by himself.

Seeing that the attention was on him now, gesture for Lala and Riko to go in the living room with him. "Got some news to tell you guys. It's about fiance thing between me and Lala." Lala was nervous when she heard that. When he was by himself during gym, he might've thought about the engagement. Is he thinking about breaking it up?

Once the girls sat on one side while Naruto sat at the other side, grabbing a chair from the kitchen, he began. "I'm not one to dance with the problem, Riko and Mikan know that, so I'm just going to say it. An assassin attack me while it was gym time.

The nervousness that was dancing around Lala went away and was replaced with shock when she heard that. Mikan was also shocked as well, her mouth dropping. Riko, however, had the strongest reaction. She stood up, eyes wide as a saucer and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Calm down Riko. Let me finish." Naruto said calmly, but firmly. Riko sat down, but anyone can tell by her facial and bodily expressions that she is worried and afraid for Naruto. "He was to kill me or, at the very least, try to persuade me to break off the engagement with Lala. That gave me the clue that one of Lala's marriage candidates was the one that hired him."

Lala's eyes widen even more at that while Mikan look at Naruto in concern. Riko, meanwhile, is nearly close to hyperventilating at the thought of her crush being targeted. "Did he hurt you?" Mikan asked. She know that Naruto is strong, but these are aliens they are talking about. Who know how skilled they can be.

Naruto smirk. "That assassin couldn't lend a hit on me. I took him out in matters of minutes." Though he drop the smirk and sighed. "Though I have a feeling that this is only the beginning, and that my opponents are going to get stronger."

Lala look down and pouted angrily, something that made Naruto crack a smile. Even when angry, Lala seems to look cute. "I was hoping that when I announced you as my fiancee, the suitors would back. Papa must've gave them the impression that if they could kill you, then they would become engaged with me." Lala pouted even further. "I should've known that he wouldn't let me be happy."

"They probably decided to go after me themselves Lala." Naruto placated her. "I forgot to tell you guys this, but Zastin gave me a message from Lala's father. He decided to let me and Lala be engaged, for now, but warned me about assassins or other suitors." Naruto took a deep breath, ready for the freak out Riko will have. "He also said if I fail to protect Lala, that he would destroy the entire planet."

"WHAT?!" Riko yelled, her eyes wide and bulging. She began hyperventilating once she heard that. She stood up in panic, but unfortunately, her thighs hit the coffee table in front, causing her to fall on it and then roll off of it, hitting the wall upside down.

….

"Ouch." Mikan said with a blank look while Lala giggled. Naruto have the same blank as well. After living with the Yuuki siblings for a couple of years, he got use to this kind of stuff.

"I'll go help her." Naruto said, getting up from his seat. He help a dizzy Riko up from the ground and led her back on the couch. The girl got swirls in her eyes from her head hitting the wall, as well as a headache.

"Why me?" Riko moaned, after a moment. Why, oh why, does she have to be so clumsy? Somebody up there must love to mess with her, she just know it.

Naruto chuckle. "We're asking the same question Riko." Naruto told her, before he went back to the topic at hand. "And about the message I was given, don't worry. I promise to help Lala, and that include protecting her from anyone. And I never broke a promise before." Mikan relax at that. It's true, she never seen Naruto break a promise no matter how big or small it was.

Riko, however, didn't relax.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Riko exclaimed, waving her arms around in emphasizes. "You basically have the entire world on your shoulder! If you fail to protect Lala, we'll be dead! So how can be so calm?!"

"Cause panicking like you are doing isn't going to help anything." Naruto said with an amused look. "I got used to strange stuff happening to me, from you pantsing almost every time you tripped to being a shinobi that can make hundreds without breaking a sweat. I learn to adapt to strange stuff happening around me."

Riko blush in embarrassment when he called out her clumsiness. Although he got a point, she still anxious for her friend. Lala, meanwhile, look at Naruto with shining eyes. He keep showing more and more how kind and brave he really is. "You'll still be my fiance? Even after being attacked because of me?" Lala asked him. Naruto smile in response.

"I'm not going to break a promise just because I don't get to get my hands dirty." Naruto responded with an easy grin. "Your my friend Lala and I always help my friends out, no matter what." Before he knew he was knocked and the floor, with Lala hugging his head to her chest.

"I love you, I love you, I love!" Lala gushed, holding him tightly. The strength she's holding him would crack the skull of a normal person, but luckily, Naruto isn't exactly normal. Right now, he is currently having a massive blush at the fact that his head is between two orbs.

Riko's eyes was twitching at the site. How can Lala proclaim that she loves Naruto that easy when she just only met him? It makes no sense to her, yet she is still envious of how easy Lala can confess to Naruto.

Mikan, meanwhile, is thinking about how to stop Lala from doing that. While the girl may have an innocent mind, she doesn't like how Lala is so affectionate. She admits that she's jealous, sue her. But her mind is still on yesterday's conversation, when Lala revealed that the king of Deviluke could have concubines.

While the Yuuki sisters are in their own thoughts, Naruto try to get Lala off of him. Lala's affectionate nature is something that'll be hard to get used to. But he have a feeling that this is going to happen a lot.

…...Why couldn't he have a normal life?

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, I want to talk to you guys about a few things about this story.**

 **First off, about making Ren female. If I do that, and I'm leaning towards, what reason will there be for her to come to earth? Can you give me some ideas? Also, about Peke having a human form, how should I go about that?**

 **Also, about the kunoichi being in Naruto's harem, I think I'll do it if the opportunity shows itself to me. I'm also thinking of making a poll, to see how many would like each ideas, if their aren't enough reviews.**

 **So, with all of that out of the way, review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	10. The 'Queen' of Sainan High

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we'll be meeting Saki, Rin, and Aya on this one. And like the others, Naruto will know them, although Saki will be more of an annoyance to him. By the way, some of the you think that I should add the kunoichis in the harem while others think I shouldn't. So, I'll make a poll to see how many will the like the idea. The poll won't make the final decision, I just want to see how many will like the idea or not.**

 **Also, how do you think I should set the female Ren up personally wise? And how can she and Run fall for Naruto? How should she be introduced? I would like those questions to be answered please.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 10: The 'Queen' of Sainan High

(Naruto's Mind)

Naruto breathed heavily, leaning on the floor with his two hands and one knee. After the day was over, he, Lala, Riko, and Mikan went to bed. After that, Naruto went to his mindscape to train with Kurama.

And Kurama was right about the sparring. A part of him wish that he went back to his regular training regime, because his bones, muscles, even his skin, is aching badly. But the other part knew he need this training, to prepare for anything and anybody.

The demon women look at Naruto with amusement. " **Oh come on Naruto-kun, I didn't even fight that hard. You can't be that tired already."**

"Easy for you to say Kurama." Naruto said, slowly getting up from the position on the ground. "You forget how powerful you really are." The two of them are outside the apartment Naruto made for her and at the backyard, with a training ground for the two to be in. Any training Naruto receive will be loaded into his brain and then into his body. But only the benefit will be transferred to his body, not the drawbacks from it, otherwise, he would've been tired each time he wakes up.

" **Who say I do?"** Kurama say with a mischievous grin. Naruto's eye twitch at that. A demon kitsune indeed. " **That'll be enough for today. For the rest of time, let's talk about your day."**

Naruto nodded to that and the two went back in the apartment, and sat on the couch. Though instead of talking, the TV turned on when they got on and projected Naruto's memory of the day.

Kurama laugh when she saw that Lala was in Naruto bedroom and the reaction of the classroom when Lala announced that she was Naruto's fiancee. Her eyes turned glowed and narrowed a little when she saw the so called assassin try to kill Naruto, something that made her growl. A little known fact is that Kurama is protective over her container, whether she died with him or not since she's sealed inside him, so seeing him get attacked made her blood boil.

But then she laughed again when saw Lala hugging Naruto's head to her breast while the boy himself blush in embarrassment at that. Then it went to the trip around the city.

You see, since Lala didn't get to see the city that much, he and the Yuuki sisters decided to show her around. As they travel around the city, they all decided to go to the aquarium. The end result of that was Lala energizing the fishes there and then flooding the whole place, something that cause the demon kitsune laugh so hard, that she fallen off her seat, holding her stomach.

Naruto roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Kurama. I had to run in my ninja speed, carrying both Mikan and Riko." Not to mention how distracting Lala was with the fact she had no clothes on while surfing in those waves. Naruto had to give Lala his jacket in order to preserve her modesty, as well as use the hiraishin jutsu to keep her away from perverted eyes.

Kurama, after stopping her laughing fit, got back on the couch and smirk at Naruto. " **You, are the most entertaining jailer I have ever met."** Naruto roll his eyes at that. Then, her eyes suddenly got serious. " **So an assassin already attacked you already?"**

Naruto nodded. "I knew I had to face them soon, but I didn't think it would be that soon." Kurama saw the message from Lala's father, so she knew why he was attacked. "Still, I have a feeling that I will be dealing with people from the leaf, or perhap the elemental country itself, soon as well. Maybe even the king of Deviluke might pay me a visit and see if I'm worthy to marry Lala."

Kurama sighed. " **We'll just prepare the best we can. Physical training, ninjutsu training, and also keep practicing on jinchuriki transformation."**

Naruto grimace. Whenever he access Kurama's powers, he becomes stronger, faster, and can heal faster. He also can transform into a mini version of the fox, but the more power he gets from Kurama's chakra, the more angry and out of control he gets. Kurama has been helping him control her power, but it's a slow process.

Hopefully, he can master it before anything bad can happen.

(Sainan High School)

' _How do I end up in these situations?!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. The blonde hair boy is currently tied up in chains and rope, as well as became the object of many looks from people. Mainly fangirls, who look like they are undressing him with his eyes, causing him to shiver.

To his right is a brown hair girl, with a long ponytail and brown eyes while on his left is a blue hair girl with purple eyes and glasses. In front of him, clad in only a white revealing bikini, is the subject of his ire. A blonde hair girl, in both bun and drill style, with gold eyes and haughty expression that screams 'I'm better than everyone'.

"Lala Deviluke, show yourself or give up your fiancee and admit that I'm the most beautiful girl in Sainan High. Ohohohoho"

Naruto want to bang his head on the floor right now. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his sparring partner, kenjutsu/swordsmanship rival, and friend, give him an apologetic look. How did he end up in this situation? Well, let's have a flashback on how everything started, shall we?

 _(Flashback)_

 _That morning went pretty well, with Lala sneaking into Naruto's bed again, and the boy and Mikan making a good breakfast for everyone. Naruto, Riko, and Lala, after parting from Mikan in the intersection, are walking at school in a leisure place._

" _Why can't you just sleep in your own bed Lala?" Naruto heard Riko said from behind him. "You can't keep sneaking in Naruto's room every time."_

" _But we and Naruto are engaged, so it's natural for us to sleep with each other." Naruto heard Lala say. He can also imagine the vein popping in Riko's forehead from behind him._

" _But you guys have just met." Riko argued. "It's wrong to be sleeping with somebody you just met."_

" _I love Naruto. I want to be with him, so I do." Lala's simple answer caused Riko to groan while Naruto stifle a chuckle. He decided to stop listening in on their conversation and focus on walking, which cause him to miss Lala's next sentence. "Do you want to sleep with us as well?"_

" _W-What?!" Riko squeaked in a high pitch voice, her face cherry red. The thought of her being in the bed with Naruto, his arms around her and her head on his chest made her blush even more, if possible._

" _You like Naruto don't you? So you can sleep with us if you like." Lala said to her, in her usual innocent fashion. The three of them are now at the school ground. Before Riko could say anything about that, the sound of a car filled all their ears and turn to the origin of the sound. It was a high class car._

 _When the car door opened, a large red carpet unrolled until it ended in the in the school building's door. Naruto and Riko both groan, knowing who was in that car while Lala look confuse._

 _A blonde hair girl in the Sainan High female uniform got out of the car and when her foot touched the carpet, the wind blew her blonde hair dramatically. This is Saki Tenjouin, the self-proclaimed 'queen' of Sainan High, and currently, of one of Naruto's more major annoyances in his life._

 _Her eyes immediately set upon Naruto's form, making him groan. The girl walk up to him before getting up close to his personal space. "Good morning Naruto-san. Did you miss me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes in a flirty way._

" _Like a rash." Naruto said sarcastically, move away from this girl a bit. Ever since the two met, Saki has always try to get his attention like she did all the other boys. When she first saw him, like any other girl in the school, she was attracted to him. When she found out more about him, she decided that Naruto is the best man for her._

 _So when she asked him out on a date, she was surprise when he flat out said no. And on that day, she has try to get his attention by whatever means possible, much to the blonde's annoyance._

 _He smiled at the two girls that got beside her, Rin Kujou and Aya Fujisaki. "Nice to see you again Rin. I hope we'll able to spar again like usual?"_

" _Of course, Naruto-san." Rin said, making Naruto roll his eyes. Naruto always insisted on her not saying the honorific in his names, since they are friends. Oh well, he'll remind her with a smack to the head when they spar._

 _He then turned to Aya with his smile still on. "And it's good to see you as well Aya. Again, I suggest exchanging your glasses for contact lenses. You can show your beautiful eyes more."_

 _Aya blush up a storm and hid behind Saki at the comment while Riko, Rin, and Saki were annoyed at the flirt, even if Naruto didn't know he flirted with her._

" _Naruto, who she?" Lala asked, looking at Saki. "Is she another friend of yours?"_

 _Naruto roll his eyes. "Her name is Saki, the self-proclaimed 'Queen Bee' of this school." Naruto said, with a bit of sarcasm. He didn't bother to answer the last question. Saki is many things to Naruto and friend isn't one of them. Not yet, at least._

 _That was when Saki notice Lala, before turning her attention to Naruto again. "I heard rumors that you are engaged to someone. Is that girl the one you are engage to?" She asked, turning her eyes at Lala at the last question._

 _Before Naruto could say anything, Lala did. "I'm his fiance, Lala Deviluke." Lala said happily, wrapping her arms around his own. That cause Saki to frown while Rin and Aya stiffen a little._

" _I see." Saki said, her eyes narrowed at the pink but before she could say anything, they all heard the school bell rang, indicating that classes are about to start._

" _Sorry, but we have to go before class start." Naruto said, grabbing Riko's and Lala's hands. As he walk towards the school, he turn his head around and said, "See you later." leaving them to their thought._

 _Rin was surprise and disappointed that the rumors of him having a fiancee. Like most, if not all of his female friends, she also has a strong crush on Naruto. She didn't say anything about it to Saki, seeing that the girl is always trying to get the boy's attention, so Saki doesn't know about it._

 _Aya, like Rin, also has a crush on the blond haired boy. She tried to talk Saki from kidnapping him, but Saki was determined to prove that she was the number one beauty._

 _Saki, however, is angry that the pink haired girl is engaged to Naruto while she didn't succeeded to even glance at her in admiration. One way, or another, she is going to make Naruto hers and prove that she is the most desirable girl in the world._

 _(Flashback End)_

Unknown to him, Saki made a plan to show who was the number one beauty in the show. The plan resulted in him being kidnapped by Aya and Rin, and becoming an unwilling judge on who is the most beautiful girl in this school.

Naruto sigh. He got a little too little trusting, due to this semi-normal life. He need to be more cautious about this thing. 'Kami, why can't I get a break from this shit?' He's lucky enough to bankrupt a casino, but with stuff like this, he got the worse of luck.

Naruto sighed. He'll just replace himself with a substitution, seeing that Saki, Rin, and Aya aren't paying much attention, trying to find the pink haired alien girl. He doesn't want to worry Lala, Riko, and Mikan.

'Where. Is. She?' Saki thought in annoyance. She cannot wait anymore. She been waiting for hour and the pinkette hasn't shown up yet. All of the students have already gone away, since nothing was happening.

"Naruto, where….is….your…." Saki then notice that Naruto wasn't tied up on the chair anymore. "WHERE IS HE?!" Rin and Aya also notice the fact that the blonde isn't there anymore.

Replacing him is a straw doll with the Sainan High uniform and a blonde wig. Because of her annoyance, she didn't notice the letter on the doll's face, but Rin and Aya did. Aya took the letter and started reading it outloud.

' _Thank you for your hospitality, but I can't stay here forever with you girls….have a nice time waiting - Namikaze Naruto_

 _P.S. We are going to talk about this later Rin, during our spar._

Saki and Aya stare blankly at the letter while Rin pale a little at the last part. Whenever Naruto is mad at her, it's not fun for her when she spar with him. She'll have to expect a lot of bumps on her head.

Saki look around to see no other student here. The only one left, other than she, Rin, and Aya, is the principal, who is leering at Saki's bikini covered body. But the heiress mistook that look as admiration instead of a perverted look, so she doesn't mind.

She look at the paper, then around the stage, before she turn red in anger. "LALA, JUST YOU WAIT!" Saki screamed in outrage. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION A THOUSAND FOLD!"

(Yuuki Home)

"Where have you been?!" Riko exclaimed, as Naruto got back home. It was hours after Naruto got kidnapped by Saki, not that she or Lala knew about it, and she was getting worried. "We were getting worried after you didn't come back in hours!"

Naruto rub his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Had to deal with some things after school, nothing to worry about."

"What kind of things?" Mikan asked from the kitchen. After waiting for Naruto a couple of hours, she decided to start cooking without him.

Naruto replied without hesitation. "Dealing with fan-girls, as well as jealous guys. The usual stuff." It wasn't technically a lie. When he was traveling back home, he had to deal with that. It's nothing surprising, since he had to deal with at least once a week when he's alone. Riko and Mikan sighed, believing his story. It wasn't the first time he got home late. "Where Lala at?" He asked, looking around and not seeing the bubbly pink hair girl.

"I'm right here!" Lala said from the stares. Naruto look at that direction to say hi to the girl, only to look away with a blush on his face.

"Lala, please put some clothes on!" Naruto said with a blush on his face. Lala is up on the stairs, with only a towel on her, just out of the shower. Lala smile brightly when she saw Naruto and practically flew from the other side to hug him, ignoring his last words. This made Naruto blush further while Riko and Mikan got slightly annoyed.

Something tells them that this is going to happen often.

(Park)

After getting Lala to put some clothes and then help Mikan make the rest of dinner, he went out again to meet up with Rin. Whenever the two has a chance, they would have a friendly spar with each other, a way for Rin to talk with him comfortably.

He waited for a few minutes before Rin showed up, with a wooden katana behind her as well. He smiled when he saw her come over here. "Glad to see you make it Rin." Naruto said, pulling out his wooden katana. He only use his regular one whenever he's at a tournament or in a life and death battle. He bought the wooden sword to have a friendly spar with Rin, whenever they can.

"You know I try to stay on schedule Naruto." Rin said, pulling out her wooden sword. Without warning, she suddenly got a hit in the head with Naruto's own sword. "Ow!"

"That's for using formal honorifics last time." Naruto chastised, referring to the beginning of the school day. "We are friends Rin, so you don't need to use that honorific." Rin flush a little at that.

"Sorry, it's sometimes slip." Rin said to him, before getting into her fighting stance. "Now, are you ready?" Naruto smirk and brought his sword up as well.

"Let's go." And with that, the two began their friendly spar while also chatting at the same time. It was one of Rin's favorite things to do, since she can talk freely to Naruto while enjoying the thing she do.

After a few minutes of sparring and chatting, the two began focus more on fighting, which gave Rin time to think. The crush started when she first faced Naruto in a national kendo tournament. She only met him when Saki wanted to ask him out, but she saw him by herself during that tournament.

The both of them were in the final two, the both of them defeating each of the opponents with ease. When she fought against him, she was surprised by the amount of skill he possessed. In the end, the fight ended in a tie, the both of them tired out.

After that, she approached him, wondering where he got that skill from. From there, the two of them started talking with one another and got to know each other. And unknowingly, she gain feelings for him due to his kindness, skills in swordsmanship, and loyalty to his friends.

She was disheartened when she heard that he got engaged with someone else. But that didn't stop from wanting to be with Naruto. She will find a way to get his heart, one way or another, but she'll need some help. She got little to no knowledge of love and don't really know how to get his attention.

She nearly let out a yelp when Naruto got a little quicker in his attack. She'll think about that later. Right now, she need to endure Naruto's small revenge for kidnapping him.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. That is the introduction for Saki, Rin, and Aya. If you guys have any ideas for these girls, I would like to hear them. Again, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I didn't mess anything up. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	11. Shapeshifting Idiot

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going to see how Kushina is doing. Also, Naruto is going to face one of Lala's suitors, and the title should give you a clue of who is it.**

 **Also, I want to tell you guys some info. Naruto left after the Chunin Arc, after the sand and sound try to attack the leaf. The differences are that Naruto didn't compete, but he still watched with Sarutobi. And Sarutobi lived from the fight with Orochimaru. The rest is pretty much the same, with a couple of differences in the matches. And if you wondering, he still fought Gaara during the fight.**

 **And one more thing. Someone suggested having Haruna's older sister, Akiho, be in Naruto's harem. What do you guys think about that? Speaking of them harem, a majority of you voted for some of the female shinobis to be with Naruto while a small amount of you voted not to. I'll tell the numbers at the end of the story.**

 **So, with the information out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To love Ru.**

Chapter 11: Shapeshifting Idiot

Fatigue. Desperation. Grief. Guilt. Those emotions plagued her her mind for the last two years.

Kushina Namikaze has been trying find her son for those past years. She try to find any hints, any clues, anything that could lead her to where he was going. But so far, she come up with nothing.

Right now, she at the Namikaze estate, holding one of the few pictures she have of Naruto while on her bed. They were from when he was living at Sarutobi's home, younger and happier. She stole a copy from the third Hokage and made a copy for herself before returning it.

"Naruto-kun…." Kushina whispered, her eyes bloodshot red. She trace the picture of Naruto's face lovingly while on her bed. "I'm so sorry sochi." She always been thinking those ever since he left.

Memory of her throwing things and yelling drunkenly at Naruto enter her mind. Memory of her ignoring his pleas to help him when he get beaten by the villagers also came up. Several images of time she treated Naruto like crap cause more tears to come up with her eyes.

' _Minato would be ashamed of me.'_ Kushina thought to herself. He will be disappointed and angry that they tortured Naruto for years, but he will be the most angry with her. She was the mother of his child, someone who was suppose to take care of Naruto while he was gone, and she failed to do so. If only she could find him, maybe she can find of way to let him give her another chance….

' _Wait a minute….'_ Her eyes' widen in realization as she thought that, getting up from her position on the bed. ' _The Namikaze bloodline scroll.'_

The scroll she is thinking about is something used to locate anyone related to the Namikaze clan, even by a little bit. Minato created this to see if anyone from his family is living, but sadly, he was the only Namikaze. Well, until Naruto arrived.

She berated herself for forgetting that scroll. She was trying to search for any kind of way to find Naruto and only _now_ the scroll popped up in her memory? She must really be messed up.

Without wasting a second, she went to Namikaze library and went to the place where Minato kept all of his prized techniques. She went through any remaining techniques in here until she found the scroll she wanted.

' _Yes!'_ Kushina cheered mentally, doing a mental happy dance. She is finally going to find out where Naruto is located at. She is finally going to find her sochi.

(Japan)

Meanwhile, back at Japan, Naruto was working on the garden at the schoolyard. While he was working, he felt a shiver up his spine and a bit of anger crawl up his head.

"Why do I have the feeling someone annoying or someone hate is coming here?" Naruto mused to himself outloud. He know it isn't Saki, since the girl is already here. Maybe it's someone from his original home.

He was about to continue his gardening when he heard a shuffle of footsteps. He turn his head to the noise, to see Haruna with her backpack behind her back.

"Hello Haruna-chan." Naruto greeted, gaining the girl's attention. She blushed lightly once she saw that it was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-san." Haruna greeted politely to him. Ever since Riko introduced her to Naruto, she develop a liking to the blonder hair boy. That liking turned to real feelings fairly quickly over the years, due to his compassion for people, animal, and plants.

Naruto smile fell and turn into a frown. "Haruna, how many times do I have to tell you that we're friends? You don't need to add a 'san' to my name." Seriously, he deals with this every time with Rin and Haruna.

Haruna blush slightly at that. "Gomen, Naruto. It slipped up." Naruto roll his eyes, but he didn't say more on the matter. She's getting better at addressing him as a friend rather than a acquaintance.

"Want to join me?" Naruto asked, gesturing his hands toward the plants. Haruna nodded, wanting to help out with the plants and spend some time with Naruto. So wit that, the two of them started gardening, or in Naruto case, continuing it.

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Haruna ask something that was on her mind. "Where's Lala and Riko at?" She questioned, not stopping her gardening. Riko is usually with Naruto to help with the plants while Lala has been with the two, Naruto especially, for the past couple of days.

"Riko has to go grocery shopping for me and Mikan." Naruto answered, not stopping on what he's doing either. "Me and Mikan do most of the chores in the house, so we have Riko do some things where she won't trip and fall down." Which is a small amount of chores. Not surprising, considering it's Riko they're talking about. "Lala decided to join, to get to know Riko a bit better."

Haruna nodded before asking the next question. "And how is it, being engaged with Lala and her living with you?" She asked this nervously, wondering if he would answer this positively. It's hard enough being rivals with Riko, Yui, and Risa, she don't know how she could take if Naruto like the arrangement.

Naruto stayed silent, wondering what the right words to use, before speaking. "It's….hectic, to say the least. More hectic than usual, now with Lala living with me, Mikan, and Riko. As for the engagement, it's only been a few days since I found out about it, so I don't have a clear cut opinion on how I feel about yet."

"Ah." Haruna said, not knowing what else to say. A part of her was relieved that Naruto don't love Lala, from the sound of it. "So, how will this affect the time we spend together?" She's a bit afraid that Naruto will spend more time hanging out with Lala, and not spend time with her.

Naruto, hearing the nervousness in her voice, stopped his gardening and look at her. "Are you afraid that I will stop spending time with you now that Lala is here?" Haruna didn't say anything, just looked away in embarrassment. Naruto sighed before grabbing her head by the chin and turn her head around so she can look at him, earning a squeak of surprise from her.

"Haruna, you know no matter how many friends I get, I do my best make time for each and every one of them." Naruto told her seriously while Haruna blush a little, noticing that the two of them are close enough to hug each other. "That goes for you as well. No matter how many friends I get, I will always find a way to spend time with you. And I never break a promise before, haven't I?"

Haruna shook her head, knowing that fact is true. Naruto smile. "So don't you worry. I'm not gonna forget about you, or any of my friends. Believe it." He cheerful and comforting smile got Haruna to blush, but she smile back. This is one of the reason she love Naruto. He always so compassionate to his friend, never acting mean. He only hurt those who do bad, or are perverted, and while she doesn't seeing violence, a very small part of her is okay with Naruto doing that.

(Yuuki Home)

Naruto is walking towards his home with a bit of dirt on his hands. It didn't take him long finish gardening at the side at the school, thanks to Haruna, so he got back home earlier than expected.

"I wonder if I can still help Mikan with the cooking." Naruto mused as he open the door. His thought process, however, stopped when he saw Lala and Riko, with Lala pointing something at Riko. It look like a gun, except the side of it has claws and looks bright pink, like most of Lala's invention.

"This self esteem up-kun." Lala announced, powering up the invention. Riko was waving around, not wanting to be hit by Lala's invention, but Lala didn't saw. "This will help become more confident, just like you want. Now hold still." With that, Lala shot at Riko with her invention.

Riko yelped before ducking down to avoid the shot. She sigh in relief before she heard a yelp of shock and then thump. She turn around to see Naruto hit the wall at the unexpected shot and slid down, with swirls in his eyes.

"Naruto!" Both Riko and Lala cry out in shock, the both of them running towards the dazed boy. He mumbled something about miso ramen before going unconscious. Mikan enter the living room when she heard the commotion and gasp when she saw Lala and Riko around an unconscious Naruto.

"What happened?" Mikan asked in shock, joining the two girls. Lala rub her head sheepishly before speaking.

"I notice that Riko has some confidence issues while we were grocery shopping." Lala said while she grab Naruto and carry him towards the couch. "I wanted to help her confidence go up, so I decided to use self esteem up-kun to help her. It hit Naruto instead."

Mikan slap her forehead with a groan. She then look at Riko dryly. "Why is it everytime you try to help someone or one of your friends try to help you, it's always end up with Naruto getting hurt?"

"It's not like I want him to get the brunt of my bad luck!" Riko protested, waving her arms around angrily like a child. It's not her fault Naruto get caught in her bad luck ever since they've met.

Mikan shrugged before looking at Naruto with a bit of concern. "I just hope that invention Lala use doesn't have any side effects, since Naruto already have enough confidence." So Mikan went back in the kitchen to finish up dinner, with Lala and Riko watching over Naruto.

Unknowingly to all of them, the self esteem up-kun does have side effect to those who already have enough confidence. And it going to affect everyone, especially those who face against Naruto.

(Next Day)

"Why is it half the time Riko clumsiness come to play or Lala uses one of her inventions, I end up in the brink of that disaster?" Naruto said dryly, looking at a sheepish Lala and an embarrassed Riko. The three are in class, with Lala's and Riko's desk near Naruto.

Naruto was knocked out all night, so Lala had to carry him in the bed before joining him. Riko tried to stop Lala, but when Lala offer her to join in, she blushed bright red and ran out of the room. Naruto didn't wake up until the morning time, with an aching back and a headache to boot.

But there was also something else. His senses became more sharper, he was a bit faster and more flexible (As he discovered during gym), his whiskers became more defined, his fingernails sharpened like an animal, and his desire to create mischief got stronger as well. Lala told him that her invention was suppose to give people more confidence, but he has a feeling that it has a side effect.

Lala sheepishly said sorry while Riko was about to protest that it wasn't her fault. She silenced herself though when they teacher came in.

The assignment for today was to dissect frogs. Naruto partnered up with Lala on this one while Riko was with Haruna. "Naruto-kun, what does dissect mean?" Lala asked innocently.

"It means cutting up the inside of a body." Naruto says, as he grabs the tools needed for it. He's not really bothered seeing the inside of a frog, considering he saw himself with really bad injuries in his childhood, so he isn't grossed out like other people here.

Lala still look confused. "But what's the point of cutting up the frog?" Naruto was about to answer, until Riko decided to answer.

"To get to know the frog better, I guess." She said, as she and Haruna began dissecting it. Unfortunately, her words are going to have some repercussions.

"But I rather know Naruto better than a frog." Lala said, before an idea came to her mind. Naruto sweatdrop when Lala look at him, with the tools in hand. "Will you allow me to dissect you?"

Naruto's eyes widen before getting up and getting away from Lala. "Wait Lala, let's not do something we'll regret." Lala got up and started moving towards him. Naruto look at him Riko with a dull look. "You have to say it that way, didn't you Riko?"

Riko lower her head in shame as Naruto started defending himself from Lala's advances. Haruna patted her friend's back in sympathy while others watch this strange scene.

"Nothing ever normal with you around Naruto-kun…." Riko said to herself, partly in annoyance and partly in fondness. She yelped and blush when Risa started groping her from behind.

"You look like you're thinking hard." Risa commented as she kept groping the poor girl. "Is it because of a certain handsome blonde?" She teased while Riko clamped her mouth up when she started to moan. Beside her, Haruna is blushing up a storm at the scene.

Once she thought she could control her voice, she spoke. "I-I don't know what you're talking ab-" She clamp her mouth shut again when she Risa squeeze her breast for lying. "W-Why are you d-doing this anyway? D-D-Did you forget the d-d-deal you made?" Riko stuttered out.

Risa merely smile. "Well, considering Naruto-sama is busing fending off Lala, I thought I could use the chance to measure your big breast."

As Naruto fend off Lala advances of dissecting him, he saw a shadow near the door window. Judging from the shape, it's not any of the perverted guys or the principal, but someone else. Someone not from this school, not even from this planet.

(A couple of hours later)

Riko was walking towards the gym shed, with a weary sigh. The day wasn't as good as she thought it would be. She nearly got Naruto dissected due to her poor choice and now the principal wanted her for something. Knowing him and her luck, it's probably something perverted he needs her for.

She's also curious. The principal was acting strange today. He didn't have that perverted look on his face when looking at the female students, and he acted a bit rude when he requested for her to come with him. She doesn't like the man, but he know he's never rude or aggressive, especially to women.

"And here we are." The principal announced as the two of them enter the shed.

"Okay, so can you tell me why I'm here?" Riko asked, gazing around the place. She stopped roaming her eyes around when she saw a human figure tied up on the ground. A familiar figure. "Who's….?"

She stopped talking when the principal face towards her, with a menacing look. "You are here, to be my hostage." Riko's eyes widen as some kind of black substance suddenly surrounded the principal. He started getting taller, until he was a bit taller than her and then the black substance subsided to reveal a green lizard like alien.

"Aaaah!" Riko screamed, falling on her butt in shock. She look at the alien in shock and fear. "W-What are you?" She look at the human figure tied up on the floor and immediately figured out who it was. "What do you want?"

The alien snickered before speaking. "My name is prince Ghi. And what I want, is Lala-chan. And you're gonna help me get her by becoming my hostage."

Riko shrieked when she saw large tentacles coming towards her and she close her eyes, expecting to feel the slimy things. What she didn't expect was the sound of slicing and then something falling on the floor. She opened her eyes to see Naruto, with his katana out.

"What the hell?" Ghi yelled in surprise when he saw Naruto appeared in front of Lala, in a flash of yellow. He also saw him cut his tentacles down before he glared directly at him, swords drawn and his eyes red. "How did you get here?"

"Whenever a friend of mine is endanger, I will always appear in a flash of yellow." Naruto said, still glaring at him with those red eyes. "And you, made the mistake of trying to hold my friend captive."

When he notice that someone else was in this school, he got his clones to gather intelligence on him. He discover that it was one of Lala's suitors that came here to get Lala. When he told Lala about this, she recall meeting him and remembering that he had several wives and children, due to transforming into the most good looking species in their world and wooing them. He also knew from his clones that Ghi planned on molesting Riko with those tentacles on the ground while he waited for him, which angered him further.

Naruto can see that the alien is nervous as he walk towards him with his sword out. He should be, cause Naruto isn't planning to show him any mercy at this moment. "Stay back!" Ghi yelled, before growing bigger. He started transforming until he was in a bigger, intimidating form.

"Stay back human or I will rip you apart!" Ghi threatened, making Naruto scoff. He can tell that his physical is a delusion. So he put chakra into his feet and jump in the air, before doing a trick he been taught by the green beast of konoha. " **Dynamic Entry!"** Naruto yelled. Ghi yelped as he try to move away from the kick, but he too late. With a certain amount of strength, Naruto kicked Ghi on top his head, causing him to hit the floor. Hard.

"Uuuuuuuuuh….." Ghi moaned, dazed from the attack. The attack made him drop his transformation and revealed his true form, which looked a small green alien with squirrel like teeth.

Riko look at Ghi incredulously, after getting up from where she fallen. "W-What is up with that guy?"

Naruto look at him with anger still in his eyes before it reverted back to its light blue. "From what Lala told me, he's a species that could shapeshift into anyone, to make up for their weak body." He then looking towards the entrance of the shed. "Lala, I took care of the idiot. You can take him back now." Naruto called out, confusing Riko. Before she could say anything, Lala came in with her phone in hand.

"Slosh-slosh-kun!" Lala called out, using her phone to summon her invention. "With this, I can flush Ghi out of earth!" She activated the machine, causing it to suck Ghi in and flush him out of earth.

Naruto sigh in disappointment. "I knew there would be annoying aliens, I just knew it." He said to himself. Thank kami he put the hiraishin seal on Riko's clothing, along with all his other friends. That way, if they are in any danger, he could just appear in front of them in a flash. And thank kami for the scrolls he got in the Namikaze mansion before he left.

Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder and turn to see Riko looking at him shyly. "T-Thank you, for saving me." Riko said, with a blush on her face. If Naruto didn't came at that time, who know what that guy would've done to her while he waited. She slightly shiver at the thought. Naruto smile at her, but there was a trace of anger in his eyes. Not at her, but at Ghi.

"It's no problem. I wasn't about to let my friend be in the clutches of that creep." Naruto said to her, taking her hand. "I always protect my friends Riko-chan, and you know that." Riko blush further at the confident smile and the fact they're holding hands.

It was then that Lala spoke up. "Come on, let's go finish up lunch." Lala said, in her usually happy tone. The two nodded and walk towards the exit. But unfortunately, Riko's clumsiness decided that this was the time to show up and she ended up stepping on a tennis ball on ground.

She yelped before starting to fall down and she tried to grab Naruto' shirt to hold on to him, but only ended up ripping in hit. That only ended with Riko on the ground and a shirtless Naruto, though he does have his jacket on him.

Naruto's eyes started twitching while Riko blush heavily at seeing his bare chest, with Lala giggling at Riko's clumsiness. "That's the fourth shirt you ripped this week Riko."

He only hoped no fan-girls are at the hall right now. Otherwise, this is gonna be chaos for him.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, here is the vote for the poll. 70 people voted for kunoichis to be in the harem while 23 voted against it. Again, this doesn't mean I'll have the kunoichi be in the harem, just trying to see how many would like or dislike the idea.**

 **Also, about the invention Lala accidently used on Naruto, I made it up. And I did for a reason, and you can see the changes happening to Naruto. The idea came from Kurogano Yokaze, a fanfic reader who's been helping me with the story whenever I ask. Also, as more and more people try to harm his friends, the more protective he will become. Ghi is just the first to start the chaos that will come.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow this story, if you haven't already, and I will see you guys later.**


	12. Lala's Self-Proclaimed Protector

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we will be finally introducing the female Ren and Run. For those who doesn't like it, remember this is fanfiction. And logic doesn't really exist in most fics. Also, if you want the Ren/Run comedy gag, watch the anime. No other To Love Ru fanfic I know of have done this (If there is one, I just didn't find it), so I want to see how I do. So,** **enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 12: Lala's Self-Proclaimed Protector

"Honestly, how can you be that clumsy?!" It was moments after the incident with the shapeshifting alien, and Yui is now lecturing Riko outside of class, after hearing what happened to Naruto's shirt. "It's the kind of thing that makes this school shameless!"

Riko, herself, has her head bowed and a gloomy expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Yui was about to lecture her more until Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Yui, she got the point. There's no need to lecture her more." Naruto told her soft, but with a firm voice. "Riko is trying her best not to do these things, so let give her a break." Yui frown at this, but nodded. If it was anyone else, she would've rebuked their words, but Naruto is probably the only person she listens to.

"Aw, look at this. Yui acting so submissive towards Naruto-sama." Yui blush as she whirled to where she heard Risa said that, giving her a death glare. The perverted blonde girl merely grin at her. "It makes me wonder what you would do in the bedroom."

"S-Shut up you perverted fiend!" Yui exclaimed, her blush extensified. Naruto shook his head at the perverted girl while Lala look at Risa in confusion.

"Um, what do you mean by that Risa-san?"

Risa smirk at her, but before she could start explaining what she meant, Naruto bonked on her the head to stop her. Risa let out an "Ow!" and rub her sore head. "Risa, if you try to taint Lala's innocence, I will tie you up and burn the Icha Icha book in front of you."

Risa paled at the thought of such of torture happening to her. "I'll be good Naruto-sama! I promise!" She exclaimed, bowing her head from where she is sitting at.

Naruto sigh in relief. Glad he avoided one disaster. He can only imagine what would happen if Lala loses her innocence and have her be corrupted by Risa.

He doesn't want to even think of seeing two Risas. Somewhere in space, a pink haired girl, that looks similar to Lala, sneezed.

(Next Day)

Naruto sat on the benches of the school, waiting for Riko to come here. She forgot to get something back at home and had to get it before the school start, so now he is just waiting for her to return, with Lala beside him.

"How silly of Riko to forget her journal." Lala said with a giggle. Naruto chuckle with her, staring at the clouds at the sky. Something he picked up from hanging out with Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but it's expected that she would do something like that." Naruto said. He don't that part of her, the clumsiness, will ever change, even when she grows up. She can imagine how difficult it would be for her to get a job.

The two of them saw Riko running towards them as fast as possible, panting slightly when she got to them. "Sorry I'm late." Riko panted, putting her hands on her knees. "Do we still have time to get to class on time?"

Naruto nodded to her. "Got a few minutes left, so let's hurry." With that, the three of them enter the school builidng. Behind them, a white hair girl follow where they were going.

(Classroom)

The three of them manage to make it in class in time before the school bell could ring. Naruto is sitting near the window of the classroom, with Lala in front of him and Riko at another side of the room. Yui, Risa, Mio, Saki, Rin, and Aya are also here as well.

"Today, we have a new transfer student with us." The teacher said, causing whisper to spread around.

"Another transfer student?" Mio said to herself. "I thought Lala will be the only one for this year. I wonder who it is." Risa nodded in agreement with her friend.

The door slid open to reveal a young girl walking into the room. The girl has black hair at the bottom and white hair at the top, with the hair wrapped into a ponytail. She's wearing the acquired school uniform like everyone, and has pink eyes. "Her name is Rain Elsie Jewelria. Everyone be nice to her."

"Wow, the new girl looks cute."

"Reminds me of Saki a bit."

"True, the way she holds herself reminds me of her."

"I wonder if she knows Namikaze."

"I hope not; I don't want another girl chasing after him."

"I hope she isn't another rival for Naruto-sama affection."

As the whispers continue, Naruto saw Lala look at the girl in surprise. "Rain-chan?" Lala said, making Naruto arch an eyebrow while several others look at her in surprise. Lala knows her?

Before anyone could say anything, the girl was in front of Lala, on one knee like a knight would be with his king. "Lala-sama, I have finally found you." The girl, Rain, said with a lot of admiration in her voice. "I have been looking for you far and wide after hearing the news of being engage."

Lala smile at her friend, not seeing the odd looks the two are getting. "Hey Rain-chan. What are you doing here? I thought you were training."

The white haired girl stand up, puffing her chest out and her hands on her hips, with pride on her face. "I have finish my training. I have become strong enough to protect Lala-sama from any foe and any suitors, especially ones that want to steal your innocence. I am strong!" Many sweatdrop at the site. The guys didn't bother to stare at her chest while they are puff out, since they are flat.

"You know this girl Lala?" Risa asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

Lala nodded at the question. "Yes, we use to hang out a lot when we were younger. I sometimes call her Crybaby-Rain!" That made the girl lose her posture and drop her head in shame while others laugh at the name. "I think one time, she promise to become stronger to protect me. But don't worry Rain-chan, I don't need protection any more. I have a fiance now."

"So I've heard." Rain said with a frown. "Lala-sama, is it wise to put your trust on a human? You heard how weak they can be compared to other aliens. What make you think he can hold back all those suitors?"

Naruto clear his throat, gaining the girls attention. When she look at him, Naruto gave the girl a look of annoyance. "I think I can handle of bunch of suitors, and their assassins, just fine. If all of them at Gin's level, or near it, I'll be good. And I have the training to handle assassins."

Rain glare at him, realizing who he is. "So you must be Naruto Namikaze. Well, if you're so confident in your abilities, then I challenge you!" Rain dramatically point of finger at Naruto, making the boy sweatdrop.

"Okay…." Naruto drawled out before continuing. "Can we start class first? I rather learn stuff than deal with weirdness."

"No! We will do it n-" Before she could finish, an eraser flick her forehead, making her cry out in shock and sending her on the ground of the strength of it the flick. Naruto smile pleasantly at her, releasing a bit of killing intent.

"I suggest you sit down now before you annoy me more." Naruto said politely, but everyone can see that it was not a suggestion. They also know that Naruto has no problem hitting a girl if they push things too far (His more perverted fangirls and Risa are proof of that), so they all hope this girl isn't foolish enough to defy him right now.

"Ok." Was all Rain said, a bit frighten. The teacher gave a grateful nod to Naruto before beginning the close. Meanwhile, Naruto groan before throwing his head on the desk.

Why is attracting strange people? First a clumsy girl who pantsed boys almost every day, then a little girl who is too mature for her age, a female version of a younger Jiraiya, a midget version of Jiraiya, a female yaoi pervert, a princess with an ego that knows no bound, a fanboy pervert of Riko, an alien princess that's way too innocent for her age, her alien guards, and a shapeshifting alien midget. Now, he met a girl that proclaim herself as Lala's protector.

What's next? An assassin who uses his/her hair as a weapon?

Somewhere in the galaxy, a blonde hair girl sneezed.

(Outside)

Naruto is considering doing one of his more vicious pranks he save for perverts on this girl. For the whole day, she's been making challenge after challenge. From answering the most questions right to a running competition. Every time she sees an opportunity to make a challenge, she would take it. He bet if it was possible, she would've done a pissing contest.

Now, after school ended, she decided to challenge him to a swordfight at the back of the school. Lala and Riko are watching the two fight.

"Prepare to lose, Naruto Namikaze." Rain said, pointing her sword at him. Right now, she's smirking. She have been training in the art of sword combat ever since childhood. There's no way she can lose this.

Of course, she lost most of her cool when Naruto said this. "I'm sorry, did you something? Something must be in my ear."

Rain growl before charging at him, sword at the ready. When she swung it at him with a roar, Naruto merely leaned to the side to dodge. She was surprise at this before twisting around and swinging the sword again, which Naruto ducked at. She growl before swinging her sword down, in which Naruto jump back to avoid it.

Naruto yawn. "If that's the best you can do, I don't think I even need this sword." Rain roar in fury before doing random sword swings in fast movement, all of which Naruto dodge simply. It's like he isn't even trying, which made Rain even angrier.

Finally, Naruto had enough, and in the next sword swing, he vanished. Rain blink in bewilderment. "What the-?"

"Don't ever let your guard down against the enemy." Naruto said from behind her. He crouched behind her, with his middle and index fingers pressed together, his hand encase in chakra, and a evil glint entered his eyes.

' _The Hidden Leaf Most Secret and Sacred Hand Technique.'_

Naruto shove his chakra-encased fingers right into Rain's bottom and time stopped. " **A Thousand Years of Death!"** Rain eyes widened immensely before she let out a loud shriek as she went flying across the room. She flew a good mile before she landed, a dust cloud shooting up from the impact.

There was silence around the area, with Riko staring at Naruto blankly. ' _Is that even a ninja move?'_ Riko couldn't help but think. She was careful not to say it outloud, since everyone else didn't know about Naruto's secret. Currently, only she, her sister, and Lala knows. Everyone else just knows that Naruto is really skilled in fighting.

Naruto grin. The thousands years of death, the most embarrassing way to lose a battle, pass down to students from senseis. Naruto was about to check to see if she okay when he saw her slowly limping towards him.

Naruto was slightly impressed while the girl is tired and breathing heavily. "I admit, I'm impressed by your determine. Not many would be standing after the move I used."

That cause Rain to stop and stare at him in shock. Her arms slump beside her and her sword slid out of her arms. "Um, what did I just say?"

"Y-You're impressed with me?" Rain asked, wondering if she heard wrong. When he nodded, she spoke up again. "N-No one was ever impress with me, no matter what I did."

Naruto's eyes lit up in realization. ' _She have self-esteem problem.'_ She must have been looked down and Lala is probably the only person who didn't look down on her. "Well, while you were being annoying today, your strong will and determination is very impressive, I have to admit. If you actually get someone to train you, you might be able to fulfill that goal."

Rain blush, feeling a bit bashful at the compliment he gave her. "T-Thank you." She mumbled shyly before swaying slightly. "Uh, I'm so tired." Before she fell down, Naruto quickly catch her.

"Despite that determination, you got yourself tired out." Naruto said, not so annoyed with the girl anymore. Although in the back of his head, he have a feeling that it won't last for long.

Riko frown when she saw the blush. ' _Not another rival.'_

Then Riko's eyes widen, remembering that they are suppose go back home. "Naruto, we need to back-" She was running to him when she started speaking, when she suddenly tripped, and with a yelp, crash into Rain and Naruto. Lala giggle at the site before her.

Riko pantsed Naruto once again, with her face on his crotch, while Naruto is on his back and Rain on top of him. Rain's butt ended up near Riko's face and her lips are now attached to Naruto. And all of them are blushing profusely.

"Kyaaah!"

"Damnit RIko!"

"I'm sorry!"

Rain scramble away from Naruto with the blush still on her face while Naruto got Riko off of them and pull his pants up. "Uh-I-uh-" Rain stuttered out in embarrassment before dust came into her noses. "Ah, ah, ACHOO!"

*Poof*

Naruto cover his eyes and cough when smoke started pouring around the place. When the smoke cleared, Rain was no longer there. Instead, it was a girl with green long hair and the same pink eyes as Rain.

Riko and Naruto blink. Then blink again. Then the silence was broke when Lala spoke. "Ah, I was wondering when you show up again Run-chan."

Naruto and Riko slowly turn to Lala, both with deadpan expressions. "Lala, what the heck is going on?" The two asked at the same time.

Are they going to have any kind of normal day?

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you like it. Also, don't comment on how long I update this, I already told you guys that I do this for fun. So I don't really have a schedule for it, only doing it when I feel like it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	13. The Tsundere of Sainan High

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been busy with other stories. Plus, had a bit of writer's block with this one. Here, we'll begin with a small conversation being held between Naruto, Lala, Riko, and Run. And sorry if the title isn't good, I just couldn't think of anything better. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. There's two new stories I posted on my profile. One is called 'Compassion, Wisdom, Justice', a Harry Potter fanfic. And the other is called 'The Thief vs The Assassins', a Tangled fanfic with a bit of Naruto elements in it.. A strongly suggest all of you to read those, since they both got unique plots in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 13: The Tsundere of Sainan High

"So let me get this straight?" Naruto slowly asked Lala and Run. He, Riko, Lala, and Run got to the Yuuki house, with Run settling in. "You came from a planet called Memorze?"

"Yep."

"And there, your species have split personalities and gender changes?"

"Uh-huh."

"But you and Rain-san are the only one of you kind that have both personalities as girls?"

"One of the few of my people."

"...Now I know why Baachan drinks all the time." Naruto groaned, referring to Tsunade, his godmother. This is giving him a headache. "So every time you sneeze, you switch to Rain, and vice versa for Rain right? Is that everything summed up?"

Run hummed and nodded. "Run and Rain are also childhood friends of mine." Lala put in. "We spent a lot of time together when we were younger."

Run's eyes twitch and put in a strain smile. "Friends. Right." Honestly, Run sees herself more of a rival than a friend to Lala. But the pink haired girl don't see it that way, and her sister see herself more as a protector than a friend to Lala.

Despite the fact she lost every single fight she made.

"So, do you have somewhere to sleep?" Mikan asked as she walked out of the kitchens and set the cups of tea down in front of the group. She overheard the conversation while making the tea, so she knows what's going on.

She wonders if this house, or this family in general, attracts strange people or strange things.

Run nodded to her head. "I do, but it's pretty far from here. It'll probably be night time by the time I get there." Naruto frown at that. It could get dangerous at night, and he don't think Run or Rain could handle themselves against the thugs that crawls out from their holes in the night. No offense to Rain, but she isn't much of a fighter, and Run doesn't seem the type either.

"How about you stay here for the night?" Naruto offered, getting everybody's attention. "We have enough room, and it's dangerous to walk at night."

Run's eyes lit up at the offer. "Really?" Before anyone could say anything, Run suddenly tackled Naruto in a hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you!"

Run then look at him with a sly grin. "In fact, I think you deserve an award for the offered help. So about another kiss huh?" Naruto's eyes widen at that, with an added blush, while Run lean in to get a kiss from him.

Unfortunately, that didn't sit well with the Yuuki sisters.

"Hey, get off of him!"

"No kissing in this living room!"

(Few Days Later)

"Naruto, I challenge you!" Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch as he slowly turn to Lala's self-proclaimed protector. "To a race! Whoever get to the class fastest wins!"

It's been a couple of days since Rain/Run has been added to his list of strange friends. Rain still challenge him in physical events while Run is like a mix of Saki and Risa, with a bit of Lala's bubbly personality. Whenever she pops out, she always flirts with him and try to get intimate with him.

Rain is the most annoying one right now. Before he could convince her that they shouldn't do that, someone spoke from behind him. "Stop right there. Don't even think about running a step."

Naruto sigh in relief before turning to Yui, who is giving Rain a stern glare. The girl seems to have a sixth sense to spot anybody getting in trouble or that's about something shameless, so with the help of Naruto, there's rarely anyone who would risk breaking the rules with Kotegawa around.

Rain, being a new student, haven't learn to not break rules around Yui Kotegawa. But she's starting to, if the shiver isn't any indication. "B-But, I need to challenge Naruto for the-"

"If you want to challenge Naruto-kun, do it outside of school." Yui interrupted, her glare not wavering. "Not inside. Und. Er. Stood?"

"Hai!" Rain's voice turned high pitch, standing in attention. Despite the training she did to become strong, she still get scared easily. Naruto, meanwhile, chuckle at the scene.

Trust Yui to intimidate one stubborn person with just a firm look.

(Rooftop)

Naruto lay down on the roof, eyes half-closed and looking at the sky. He stay in this position before getting up and started writing some letters for his friends back home. When gym started, he made a shadow clone to be there while he come up here for some relaxation. Also so he could write to his friends.

"What are those letters for Naruto?" Naruto look to the side to see Mikoto walking over to him. The blonde wonders how the woman finds him, but never really found out. Mainly because it isn't that big of a problem.

"Oh, I'm just writing to a few friends back at my homeland." Naruto said to her, to which she nodded at. She heard that his people doesn't really have the technology they do, so he contact them by letter. "Didn't wrote to them in a few days, so I figure I update them in what's happening."

Mikoto smile at that as she sat beside the blonde. Trust Naruto to make sure to stay contact with all of his friend. "So, why aren't you hanging out with your newest friend?" Naruto's eyes twitch at the question. He also wonders how she know every single thing that's happening in the school. "No challenges from her today?"

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious." Naruto stated with obvious sarcasm. "And Yui forced her to stop with the challenges right now. I swear, that girl is going to wear herself out sooner or later."

Mikoto giggled. "Yes, that girl do seem to work out a little too much." Mikoto agreed with Naruto. Suddenly, Mikoto slid behind Naruto and hug him from behind, eliciting a yelp of surprise and a blush on the boy's face. "What about you Naruto-kun? Feeling tired?" She asked him a slight seductive tone. "Do you need to rest in the infirmary?"

"I-I-I think I'm good." Naruto stuttered before getting up. "I-I'm gonna go check up on Riko-chan and the others." With that, he walk away quickly, not wanting to get caught in more of Mikoto's teasing.

Mikoto giggled. It's so much fun to tease that boy.

(Later that Day)

' _This always happens….'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood between a frighten Riko and a angry Yui. Once again, Riko's clumsiness came to life, and Yui got caught in it this time.

"Now, now, let's take it easy." Naruto told the steaming black haired girl. "Strangling Riko is not gonna solve anything."

"She put us in a shameless position!" Before this, when Riko was about to take her seat in the class, she accidently trip and fell, grabbing onto Yui in the process. Yui, who was lending a pencil to Naruto, suddenly got pulled down, which pulled down Naruto as well.

That resulted in Yui on top of Riko, their breast on top of one another, while Naruto was on top on both. That unleashed Yui's righteous feminine fury upon Riko.

"You know she didn't mean it." Naruto told her in a soft tone. "She's always tripping on something or nothing, and then tripping or pantsing people."

Risa then spoke up. "I don't know." The girl said slyly. "Who to say that Riko-chan didn't do it on purpose?"

"Risa, you're not helping!" Naruto hissed at her quietly, still having his eyes on the fuming Yui. Risa, along with several other students, are watching the scene go down, some of them in a safer distance. Even the teacher is not getting involve, knowing that Naruto can calm the irate Yui.

Haruna, Mio, and several others are staring at the scene like this is nothing new. A couple of boys, including Saruyama, are on the ground with large bumps on their forehead (Trying to defend Riko from Yui). Lala is looking at all of this with curiosity while Rain is front of Lala, ready to defend her.

"Even so, that still doesn't make it right!" Yui exclaimed, crossing her arms. His hormones are screaming at him to stare at her breast, something that some of the braver/idiotic boys here are doing (Not to self: Prank the hell out of them), but he push them back easily. "She need to punished for doing something so shameless!"

Knowing how outrageous Yui's punishments are, Naruto came up with a solution. "How about this?" Naruto negotiated. "When school is over, I'll set the appropriate punishment for her."

Yui raise an eyebrow. "Can I trust you to give Yuuki-san the appropriate punishment?" Naruto nodded to her.

"Trust me, I'll make sure she knows that she needs to fix her clumsiness." Riko look nervous at that. Naruto has shown to be from mischievous to downright sadistic when it comes to pranking, and she doesn't know if Naruto's lying or not.

Riko gulped. She really hope he goes easy on her.

Yui sighed, but nodded. "Fine." She said before sitting at her own seat. Naruto and Riko breathed out sighs of relief before the former turn to the teacher.

"Sorry about that. You can go continue teaching." The male teacher waved off the apology. He, along with all other faculty in here, got used to this kind of drama.

As Naruto, along with the others, went back to their seats (And helped the unconscious boys in theirs), Lala spoke to him. "You're friends are funny Naruto-kun." Lala giggled.

Naruto smile. "Yeah, that's one way to put it." Two things he know for sure today. Life is never boring in this high school. And that he'll need to talk to Yui about Riko.

So after class was over, Naruto walk over to Yui before she could leave. "Hey Yui-chan." The black haired look at Naruto when he called her name.

"What is it Naruto?" Yui asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you want to hang out today." Naruto offered. "You've been busy, and I wanted to see if you're free for today.

Yui smile a little at that. She haven't spend time with Naruto for some while. "My schedule is free today. I would like that." Yui nodded to him, smiling. "Who else is gonna be joining?"

"Well, actually." Naruto began. "I'm thinking of just you and me, wherever you like." Yui blinked for a moment, the statement being repeated in her mind, before blushing?

' _Naruto-kun want to be alone with me?'_ Yui thought in embarrassment. Why would he want to be with her alone? That rarely happens, and when it does, it usually for school business or helping someone else. Is it some kind of date?

Not that she would want it to be a date. Naruto is merely a friend. A good friend.

"Why alone?" Yui asked, keeping herself from stuttering. Then, subconsciously, she narrowed her eyes. "You're not planning something shameless with me are you?"

Naruto gave her a pout. "Yui, you should know that I would rather break both my arms then convert to the perverts' ways." Naruto said in mock hurt, making Yui look down in a bit of embarrassment. "No, I have two other reasons for it. One is because I want to make up for not spending time with you. We're friends, and I always try to make time for my friends." Yui smile. Trust Naruto to think about all his friends.

"And the second?" Yui asked.

"The second is because I want to talk to you about something." Naruto said to her. "Something about what happened today."

Immediately, the recent incident with Riko's clumsiness comes to mind, and Yui frown. She rather not talk about Riko and her clumsy ways, but the look Naruto sent her tells her that he isn't gonna let it go. "Fine." Yui sighed before grabbing the rest of her stuff from her desk. "Meet me at my house. After that, I'll decide where to go from there."

Naruto nodded and watch as Yui left. Now, all he needs to do is prepare and tell the Yuuki sisters as well as Lala that he'll be hanging out with Yui.

(With Kuruma)

The female kitsune is relaxing in her home, rewatching the memories of past events. Being stuck in the body/mind of someone else doesn't leave her much to do. She usually roam around in her fox form outside, swim in the pool in the back, or rewatch Naruto's memories, which is like one of those harem animes on TV.

She giggled as she watch Naruto beat down Rain in a sword match without even using a sword. That girl need some serious training.

As she watches it, the fox recalled meeting Naruto for the first time, face to face. Ever since that day, her life stuck in the boy has gotten better. A good house, the ability to taste food (She doesn't really need to eat food, but that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to enjoy it), and most importantly, she got a little brother figure.

As she gotten to know more and more about the blonde, she bonded with him. She eventually saw him as her own little brother, someone she could tease and play with. Just like she did with the other tailed-beast from way back.

As she thought that, a faint sound suddenly came into her mind, startling her a bit. ' _That didn't came from outside or the TV.'_ She thought to herself. She look around, trying to see where the voice is coming from, when the voice came in her head again. This time, it sounded like a cry.

' _Someone is trying to communicate me through my mind?'_ Kurama thought with a frown. ' _But that's impossible! The only people that could do that is my jailer and….other tailed-beast….'_

Eyes' widening, Kurama close her eyes, focusing on that voice. Very rarely does the other tailed-beast try to contact one another at these times, but when they do, it's because of something important or one of them is endanger. When she focus on that cry, a very familiar voice was put through her head.

' _Shukaku. Is that you?'_

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked it. Pretty sure none of you saw this coming, did you? And don't any of you tell me that tailed-beast can't communicate with one another through the mind. I know that. But this is fanfiction, and in fiction, logic doesn't really exist. Especially in shows like Naruto and To Love-Ru.**

 **By the way, I'm thinking of pairing Saki with Gaara. So far in the story, Saki doesn't have any true feelings for Naruto, so I want to know how all of you feel about the self-proclaimed Queen Bee be paired with the Kazekage of the sand. And maybe said Kazekage being paired with multiple girls, like our blonde protagonist.**

 **Make sure to tell me your opinions in the reviews. I hope this chapter is good, as I have a hard time thinking of what to do. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	14. Rescuing a Friend

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I start, I would like to discuss my suggestion for Gaara. Some of you were for pairing up Gaara with somebody while others were not so keen on the idea. So after reading the reviews, and reading a PM from somebody, I decided not to go through with the idea. The PM I read gave good reasons as to why it wouldn't work out, so I won't. Sorry for suggesting it.**

 **So, in this chapter, Naruto is going to be hanging out with Yui. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 14: Rescuing a Friend

(Yuuki Household)

"You're going to hang out with Yui-san?" Mikan asked Naruto as she prepare herself to make dinner. "How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know." Naruto said as he put on his jacket. "But I'll at least be back here before the sun sets." Mikan nodded as she went in the kitchen to make meal.

"Have fun Naruto-kun!" Lala called out as he walk to the door. Naruto turn and wave to her before setting off to Yui's home.

As Mikan is cooking, she thought about Yui and frown. That girl can be a threat to her plan with being with Naruto. While she didn't met the girl personally, what she heard from Riko shows that Yui has a crush on Naruto, and is not like those fangirls. She'll have to find out more about that girl, to make sure she doesn't become a bigger threat. Lala, Risa, and Mio are already bad enough.

Riko is also thinking about Yui. She knows that the black haired girl has feelings for Naruto, even though she denies several times. With good looks and confidence, Riko is worried that Yui will be one of the girls that would win Naruto's heart. The only reason she isn't freaking out is the reassurance that Yui is in denial right now, and the girl doesn't like anything shameless.

Lala, meanwhile, is humming happily as she work on one of her other inventions. Jealousy or suspicion doesn't really exist with this girl.

(Kotegawa Household)

After School, Yui went to her house to get ready for her time with Naruto. Yui went to the bathroom, freshening up and putting on some more casual clothing, a long purples and a white blouse.

' _Should I put my hair up into a ponytail?'_ Yui thought to herself, as she look at her hair. ' _Maybe try something different, encase Naruto notice.'_ Then she shook her head rapidly. ' _W-w-why would I care how Naruto thinks of me physically? It's not like I care if he thinks I pretty! We're just friends, that's all!'_

As Yui examine herself more, a voice spoke up from behind the bathroom door. "Yui, are you almost finish, or are still fretting about your appearance like a girl going on a date with her crush?"

The black-haired girl yelp and jump back a little, startled by the voice. "Onii-chan, don't scare me like that!" Yui yelled back to her brother. Behind the door is Yui's older brother, Yuu Kotegawa.

"Pick up the pace then; I have things to do and I want to use the restroom before I do." He replied back. Yui sighed before going to the door and opening it up.

"Sorry about that Onii-chan." Yui apologized. "I just got a bit distracted." Her older brother is a fairly short guy with light brown hair, with bangs covering his forehead, and have grey eyes as well. He's also something of a ladies' man, much to Yui's annoyance.

As Yuu watch Yui go down the stairs and put down the shoes, Yuu got a bit curious. "Where are you going today Yui?" He asked her, leaning on the wall.

"I'm gonna be with Naruto for a few hours." Yui told him. That made Yuu smirk a little.

"Oh, going to hang out with your crush, are you?" Yuu teased, getting a big blush from the usually strict girl.

Oh yeah, Yuu knows that the girl have a crush on Naruto. He met him a few times, the first meeting being when Naruto and Yui was doing a project together, and he gain a liking to the blonde. A nice guy, mature, not a strict person like Yui is, but not a skirt chaser like he was at his age. And admittedly, still is.

He also found out through their interactions that Yui developed a crush for the blonde. That gave the older brother teasing material, and every time he mentions her crush, she gets fluster and denies it every time, especially around their parents. However, those who know the girl well knows that she has it bad for the blonde.

"Onii-chan!" Yui yelled in embarrassment. "I don't have a crush on him! I-I-I only see him as a friend, that's all!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Yuu said, still not believing. "That's explain why you always look at his whiskers like you want to pet him." Yui blush even more at that.

"G-Goodbye Onii-chan!" Yui said forcefully, speed walking out of the house. Yuu laughed as he heard the door slam. It's alway fun to tease his sister.

Yui huffed as she waited outside her house. Why does her Onii-chan always tease her about her crush - FRIEND, she does not have a crush on him - every time she mentions Naruto? She really don't have a crush on Naruto. And certainly doesn't want those cute whiskers on his cheek. Honest!

As she waited, she thought about Naruto's newest friend, Lala. Yui like the pink haired girl. She's kind, bubbly, and very innocent, unlike a few certain people she could think of. The only thing that bugs her about Lala is the marriage contract with Naruto and the fact that she's so clingy to him.

It's not jealousy or anything. Nope. She just, concerned that the relationship might not work in the end, since both of them are young. Yep, that's it.

Oh, denial at it's finest.

"It's look like you decided to wait for me outside." Yui turn to the voice, to see Naruto walking up to her. Instead of the Sainin High uniform, the blonde is wearing a black jacket with an orange shirt under it and black jeans. His hair is spiky, as always, and on the back of his jacket is a red spiral (Though Yui doesn't know it yet).

"I wanted to get a breath of fresh air." Yui said to him. Not to mention she wanted to avoid any potential teasing from her brother.

Naruto could tell she was lying, but decided to let it go. It's only a little lie and it's not like he gots secrets in his belt. "Alright. So, where do you want to go?"

Yui hummed. "How about the pet the store?" Yui said with a slight blush. "I….want to see the kittens there." Naruto stifle a chuckle. He's one of the few that knows of Yui's secret affection for cute and fluffy things.

"Sure." Naruto agreed. "Let's go." With that, the went for a trip to the pet store.

(Pet Store)

Yui coo as she look at all the cats in there, with Naruto behind her and watching. Despite her strict personality, in her own home and at school, seeing cute animals soften her heart by a lot.

"It so cute seeing you like this." Naruto teased with a teasing smirk. "Acting all girly whenever you encounter something cute."

Yui blush and stood up to glare at him. "J-j-just be sure not to tell anyone about this!" Yui told him warningly. Naruto merely raised his hands in mock surrender.

"You have my word that no words about this will come from my lip." Naruto said, the smirk still on.

When the two heard a giggle and turn to see the female cashier looking at them. "I'm sorry." She apologized to them. "But the two of you are acting so cute I couldn't help it." The two of them blush at that, especially Yui.

After that, the two started walking around town, though not far enough where they can't reach their homes. It was only a few minutes before Naruto decided to get to the main point on why he asked her to hang out with him. "Yui, please be honest with me about this." Yui look at him, wondering what he about to say. "What do you really think about Riko-chan? Remember, be honest."

Yui frown, not wanting to talk about her. But seeing the look on Naruto's face stopped her from avoiding the question. "I'm just frustrated with her." Yui finally told him. "Every time she trips, she ends up pantsing both boys and girls of the school. Every day she ends up in such shameless positions with somebody, especially you. I just can't stand with that happened! It's like she's doing it on purpose!"

Naruto isn't surprised by what she's saying. Yui has always been the girl who doesn't like anything perverted happening in the school, and Riko does that without even trying. Still though, he want to try and get those two to get along. Or at least, stop Yui from disliking her so much.

"Yui, we both know that Riko doesn't do that stuff on purpose." Naruto said to her. "If she could, she would've stopped tripping so much. Being labeled a pervert when you don't try to be isn't fun."

"And also," Naruto continued, looking up at the sky. "You don't really know Riko-chan. If you spend time with her, she can be somebody you want to be friends with. A kind girl with a good heart."

Yui thought about his words. Whenever Naruto says something to others, he really believes it. And Yui don't really know Riko personally. "...Do you really think we could get along?" Yui asked him.

Naruto smiled. "I believe you girls can. At least you can try." Naruto waited for her say anything. Finally, she look at him and nodded.

"Okay Naruto." Yui said to him. "Tomorrow, I'll try to get her know her better." Naruto smiled at that. There's progress. Hopefully, it'll go from there.

The two then decided to get back home, seeing that the sun is about to go down. As they walk back to each other houses, Naruto suddenly heard Kurama speak in his mind.

' **Naruto. Get in one of the alleys now.'** Kurama said sounding panicked. ' **And use the reverse jinchuuriki summoning.'**

Naruto was surprise to hear. ' _Kurama? Why do you want me to use it? And which jinchuuriki?'_

' **It's Gaara and Shukaku. They're being attacked.'** Kurama explained to him quickly. ' **I don't know the details, but Shukaku is calling for help. We need to help them, now.'**

' _Kurama, I can't just do it now. Not with Yui around.'_ Naruto told her quickly. ' _I need to wait-'_

' **We can't afford to wait. Summon them or I will take control and do it myself!'**

Naruto resist the urge to groan. With no little option, he took Yui's hand and dragged her to one of the alleyes, much to her surprise and embarrassment.

"N-Naruto?" Yui squeaked out, a blush slowly spreading on her cheeks. "What are you doing?" Is he planning to kiss her over here?

Instead, Naruto bent down on one knee and took out a scroll, spreading it on the floor. "Yui, whatever you do, don't freak out." Naruto warned her, confusing the girl. Why would she freak out? And what is Naruto doing?

Naruto use one of his sharp nails to cut a long gash onto his palms. Then he started rapid hand signs in speed above a regular human and then push his palms on the scroll. " **Reverse Tailed Beast Summoning!"**

A cloud of smoke suddenly enveloped the alley, causing Yui to cough a little. When the smoke finally cleared, she slowly opened her eyes, only for them to pop wide open at what she's seeing.

In front of her is a redheaded man, around Naruto's age, with red clothing, some type of grey armor, and a tattoo above one of his eyes that says Love. The young man is currently bruised and unconscious, with a few cuts on him.

Naruto breathed a bit heavy, wiping the sweat off his brow. When he look up, he saw Yui looking at him with wide eyes. Naruto sighed.

Well, this has got to be one of the most idiotic moves he has ever done.

 **And that's the end. I hope the chapter is good. And it look like Gaara is gonna be here for at least a little bit. Don't worry, if Gaara stays at Japan, then he would be a side character. And Naruto gotta have at least one male friend. BY the way, the reason Naruto did the summoning in front of Yui is because he couldn't think at the time. And Kurama was demanding Naruto to do it now, in panic. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Hello reader and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna check up on the leaf again, mainly Kushina, and then get back to Naruto, Yui, and Gaara. Before we begin, I would like to discuss some things.**

 **First off, Gaara is not gonna be staying at Japan for long. One of you brought a good point about him, that he wouldn't just leave his siblings. Once he's up and ready, he'll go back, but he and Naruto will send a message to the send first. And second, one or some of you mentioned that I type Mikoto instead of Mikado. My bad. I don't know how I got those up. When I get the time, I'll fix that problem. And if you can, can one of you tell me the chapters where I type 'Mikoto' instead of 'Mikado'? I would appreciate that.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 15: Secret Revealed

(Leaf Village)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked Kushina from behind her desk. The two woman are sitting in the Hokage's office, with Kushina sitting right in front of her and in a comfortable outfit for going out of the village.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kushina?" Tsunade asked her, folding her hands together. "Sarutobi-sensei told you not to try and find Naruto. The boy is like you, unfortunately, when it comes to grudges and stubbornness. And while he rarely holds a grudge against a specific person, he still does and holds it tightly."

Tsunade knows Naruto because she sometimes visit him during his time at the village. She got back to the village to see how Kushina has been doing, and how much Naruto grown, but when she heard about the Kushina did to Naruto, she was appalled. In fact, she went to her sensei's home and visit the young blonde, which cause her to end up revealing that she's his godmother to him.

After that, she and Shizune often visit the the blonde haired Uzumaki whenever they have free time. And as time passes, Tsunade and Shizune gain a liking towards Naruto, despite Naruto giving the older woman the name 'Baa-chan'.

Naruto also help heal the wounds of Tsunade's past, help her accept her brother and lover's death. So when Sarutobi needed her to become Hokage, she barely hesitated to accept it. A part of it was so she could pay easily off the debts she slowly gain over the years, but she never really admitted that to anyone.

Kushina clenched her fists tightly, looking down on her lap. "I know that Lady Tsunade." Kushina said in a near whisper. "But I'm a Uzumaki, and those with Uzumaki blood are stubborn to the core. And….I can't live with myself until I can make up for the years of neglect and abuse I gave him."

Tsunade soften slightly at that. The blonde haired Hokage can clearly see that Kushina is deeply regretting what she has done, something she couldn't say for most of the villagers that hurt Naruto. "Alright," Tsunade sighed, hoping that she won't regret this. "I won't stop you from going. But if there's any problems, I'll get a team there to help. Just don't force Naruto into anything."

Kushina gain a big smile on her face at that. "Thank you lady Tsunade. Trust me, you won't regret this." With that, Kushina got up and left to go find Naruto. All the while, Tsunade hope that she doesn't. Cause she don't want to find out what the blonde will do to her if he finds out she let Kushina find him.

If he lacks strength or power against an opponent, he'll use his head to humiliate them. He isn't the infamous prankster of the leaf for nothing.

Neither she nor Kushina noticed a group following the redhead in the shadows.

(Japan)

' _Next time, I'm just gonna ignore Kurama.'_ Naruto thought in irritation. He should've just waited to summon Gaara when he was alone. He should've ran off somewhere alone to do the jutsu. There's a lot of thing he thought he should've done. But Naruto quickly knew that none of them would work.

For one, Kuruma was serious when she said she would take over his body. Despite the training he did, Kurama's will is still stronger than his right now. And if he ran off somewhere to do it, or knock Yui out, he would risk losing the friendship of the girl. And that's the last thing he want to do.

But now, Naruto have to deal with a shock Yui, as well as a unconscious Gaara. And Naruto can see that Yui is on the verge of freaking out, if her slowly frantic breathing gave any indication.

Not wanting anyone to come over here, Naruto quickly told her, "Don't freak out." As Yui was just one breath away of screaming. "Good. And try to keep calm at what is about to happen."

Before Yui could question him, if she could at her state, Naruto grab her hand and Gaara's, before saying, " **Hiraishin."** The three then disappeared in a yellow flash.

(Yuuki Household)

"I wonder how Naruto is doing." Riko mumbled, twirling her curry around. It's been a few hours since Naruto left, and now she, Lala, and Mikan are eating curry and rice. "I hope Yui isn't giving him a hard time."

"I doubt it." Mikan said, after swallowing her rice and curry. "Naruto has the ability to get along with many people, not counting all the perverted guys at our schools. And Yui has always respected Naruto in the beginning, for being one of the few guys that isn't perverted."

"Yeah, that's true." Riko agreed. The fact that Naruto isn't perverted makes him one of the most desired boy in Sainan High.

"It's nice that Naruto can get along with many people." Lala spoke up happily. "Maybe even father can get along with him."

' _I doubt that even Naruto can influence an alien that threatens to destroy their world.'_ Riko deadpanned in her head. Even Naruto has a limit of those he can be friends with. "When do you think Naruto will come back?" Riko asked Lala and Mikan.

Before either of them could answer, a bright yellow flash entered the room, causing Riko to yelp and stand up in alarm. Unfortunately, it cause Riko to lose her balance and fall back on her seat, only for the seat to fall backward, thus making the girl fall backwards with the chair. And to top it off, Riko hit her feet on the table and the impact somehow cause her plate of curry to fly off the table and land on the poor girl's face.

"...Ouch." Mikan deadpanned while Lala giggled at the currently plate and curry covered girl. Mikan was only a bit surprise by the yellow flash, before remembering that Naruto has an ability that can teleport him anywhere in a yellow flash.

She look in the middle of living room to see Naruto, Yui, and an unconscious redhead, wearing some kind of armor. While Riko started groaning and getting up from the floor, Mikan walk over to see what happened.

Naruto, meanwhile, kept his eye on a currently very shocked Yui. If the girl looked like she was gonna freak before, this is nothing to how she looks now. Her eyes got even wider, she's staring at Naruto like he had suddenly told her that the city is getting destroyed, and her frantic breaths returned with a vengeance.

At her last frantic breath, she started shouting. "What the hell just happen?! Naruto, how did you all that stuff?! Where did this guy come from?! How did we get here?! What-"

"Yui!" Naruto yelled sharply, causing the black haired girl close her mouth with a click. He then started speaking again, but slowly. "I'm gonna explain everything to you. But first, just take a couple of deep breaths and take the time to calm down."

Yui slowly nodded, like a child slowly gaining grasp at what the adult was saying, before doing what Naruto told her to do. Naruto turn around to see Mikan and Riko looking at him with wide eyes, Riko more so, while Lala look at the scene with the same innocent look on her face.

"Naruto? Did she-"

"See me? Yes." Naruto said before Riko could finish. "A friend of mine, the unconscious redhead over there, was endanger, so I had to do a summoning jutsu to get him out of danger. Unfortunately, Yui was with me when I did it."

Understanding was lit up in Riko and MIkan's eyes. Naruto isn't that reckless when it comes to his secrets, but when his friends are in danger, secrets are the last things in his mind.

Naruto then turn to Yui, who finally manage to calm down. "So, you're okay now Yui?" The black haired girl nodded mutely, not saying anything in fear that she might freak out again. "Alright, let's all sit down. Lala, can you carry him upstairs and put him in one of the rooms?"

"Kay." Lala agreed, carrying the young man with no effort at all. As she went upstair to put him somewhere comfortable, Riko, Mikan, and Yui sat on the couches.

So Naruto began telling Yui about his skills, along with the elemental nation. He basically told her everything he told Mikan and Riko in the beginning. All the while, Yui stayed silent, wrapping her head around this.

"...So you're a ninja that can do superhuman abilities, and lived in a nation that are like you?" Yui summarized slowly. "And you came over to Japan to escape a couple of people, and ended teleporting inside Riko's bathtub?"

"That basically sums up my crazy life." Naruto said, a bit cheerly.

"...I blame you for the last part." Yui deadpanned at Riko, causing the clumsy girl to spluttered in shock and disbelief. Yui then turn her head to Naruto. "Does anybody else knows?"

"No one other than Riko, Mikan, and Lala." Naruto informed her. "And you know why I had tell Riko and Mikan." Yui nodded to this. Teleporting inside someone's bathtub does deserve an explanation.

"But why does Lala knows?" Yui asked with narrowed eyes. Before Naruto could think up a lie, he and the others heard Lala spoke up from the stairs.

"That's because I'm an alien!" The silence is deafening in the room. Yui, Riko, Mikan, and Naruto turn to the pink haired bubbly girl, who have her tail revealed, with Yui looking in her in shock while the Yuuki sisters and Naruto gave her a deadpan look.

"...What?" Yui squeaked, trying to grasp what she heard.

"Lala, did you forget that we were suppose to keep that a secret?" Naruto said to her blankly. Great. More secrets coming out in the open. It's a good thing he isn't an official shinobi, otherwise, he would've been more ashamed of himself.

Lala giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh right. I forgot." Naruto sighed before turning back to a once again, shell-shocked Yui.

"Well, best to rip the bandage off now than later." Naruto muttered to himself before speaking out loudly. "Basically, Lala really is an alien from the planet Deviluke. I accidently propose to her in her culture, causing us to be engaged. Her father wants me to protect from other suitors, and if I fail, the whole world will be destroyed. Oh, and she also have a guardian around here named Zastin." He wonder what the knight is doing, now that he thought about him.

Yui open and close her mouths a couple of times. Naruto is impressed that she didn't faint at all. Most people would, after hearing what she heard all at once. Finally, Yui began speaking. "O-Okay, I can see why you kept all that a secret." Yui said to him. Most would be mind blown at the revelation. "But why did you reveal it to me now?"

"Well the alien part is because Lala reveal it to you without warning, so there wasn't any point in hiding it." Naruto sighed. "And my abilities was because my friend was in danger. I couldn't wait for the time to be alone to get him out, or risk losing him."

Yui smile at that. Only Naruto would reveal his secret just to save a friend, no matter how big the secret is. "So do you want me to keep it a secret from the others?"

"Yes please." Riko pleaded, clasping her hands to together towards Yui. "If others find out, there's no telling what would happen. The govt might try and kill Naruto, or maybe capture him for experimentation."

' _Riko, you have one imagination when nervous or scared.'_ Mikan and Naruto deadpanned in their heads.

Yui also gave the girl a blank look before sighing. "Don't worry, I won't tell. You can stop that." Riko sighed in relief, laying back on the couch. Yui then got up. "Well, I better get home, before my parents and onii-chan gets worried about me."

"I'll walk you there." Naruto volunteered, getting a shock look from Riko while Mikan gave Yui a discreet jealous glare. Naruto then perform rapid hands movements befoe saying " **Shadow Clone Jutsu"**.

Yui's eyes widen when she saw another Naruto beside her blonde friend. Naruto can make clones? She can imagine some of the girls at school, especially Risa and Mio, thinking shameless thoughts about clones of Naruto.

N-N-Not that she's thinking shameless thoughts about using those clones. And a nosebleed is certainly not threatening to come out. Nope.

"So, ready to go Yui-chan?" The clone asked her, grinning. Yui shook her head, blushing, before she and the clone walk to the door. After the two got out of the house, Naruto went upstair to check up on Gaara.

"I'm gonna go check on Gaara." Naruto told the girls. "To see if there's any injuries I need to worry about."

"I'll go with you." Lala volunteered, getting a nod and smile from Naruto. With that, the two went upstairs, leaving Riko and Mikan by themselves.

"...Was Kotegawa-san thinking perverted thoughts?" Riko asked, remembering the blush on Yui's face. "I didn't think she was capable of that."

"Riko, any girl and guy that have hormones is not immune to perverted thoughts." Mikan stated factly. "Not even Yui. Especially when you see multiple clones of your crush."

Riko blush, remembering when she first saw the clone jutsu. And also what Mikan and Naruto had implied.

(With Yui)

"Are there any more abilities you can do?" Yui asked Naruto (Or the cloner, rather) as they walk back to her home. After they left the Yuuki Household, the two of them made small talk with one another before Yui decided to bring up his ninja abilities.

Naruto hummed, tapping his chin. "Several actually. I have some wind jutsus, a jutsu where I can summon toads, from small to large. Learn some hand to hand combat techniques, swordfighting, and not to mention my most powerful move in my arsenal. The rasengan."

"The rasengan?" Yui asked curiously. "What does that move do?"

"In short, it can do heavy amount of damage." Naruto replied with a grin. "From turning someone's insides into goo, to denting the metal of a wall." Yui's eyes widen at that. That sounds like a powerful attack. "My godfather taught me that move."

"You're godfather?" Yui said in disbelief. "From what you told me about it, he's as shameless as our principal. How can someone like that teach you a powerful move like that?"

"While I agree with what you said, he does become serious when he needs to be." Naruto replied to her with a shrug. "It's what set him off from the principal. Well that, and the fact that the principal, somehow, got a position of power while Ero-sennin refuse the position, a.k.a, becoming the village leader."

Yui shivered at the thought of someone like the principal becoming a leader of the village, but stopped shivering when she remembered Naruto saying that he gets serious when needed. The ease her a little, but not much.

Finally, the two of them got to Yui's house. "You're not gonna tell anyone about my past, right Yui-chan?" Naruto asked her, looking at her in the eye. "And nothing about Lala being an alien? I don't want you to keep a secret from your family, another reason why I didn't tell you before, but if it gets in the wrong hands, I don't know what will happen."

Call him paranoid, but he doesn't to end up being hunted by the japanese government. He also doesn't want to risk the leaf finding out where he's at, based on info he gave to others. Yep. He's that paranoid.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun." Yui reassured him, looking him in the eye. "I won't tell anyone else, not even my family." Naruto nodded, giving a smile that made Yui blush.

"Thank you Yui-chan." Naruto said kindly, causing the girl to blush even more before Naruto walk away from her. After it gone a far away distance, and making sure no one is watching, the clone dispelled itself.

Yui, after reigning down her blush, walk down to her house. She thought about everything she has been told in the Yuuki household, and everything she witnessed. Surprisingly, it didn't change much. Naruto is still one of her closest friends, and she still think of Riko as one of the most shameless girls in school, next to the groping duo, Risa and Mio.

She thought about the real reason between Naruto and Lala's marriage. Yui frown. What kind of proposal was it that Naruto caused it accidently?

Strangely, or perhaps not so strangely, she blames Riko Yuuki for it.

Overall though, Yui feels that she got even closer to Naruto. She's part of a secret important to him, and part of his life even more. The thought made Yui happy, and brought a smile on her lip.

Of course, she only thinking of being close to him as a friend. Definitely not in a romantic way or anything. Nope.

It might be a while before she stop being in denial.

 **And that's the end. I hope I did good on this chapter. It's hard, keeping characters in character, especially when trying out new things. And the reason I change up Tsunade's past is because I remember the reason she became Hokage. Naruto helped her out with that, and since Naruto left after the attack of the sand ninjas, I needed a reason to keep Tsunade Hokage. Can't have Danzo get that power, now can we? I hope the past I made is good. And before anyone ask about Orochimaru, I debating whether I just kill him off during the sand invasion or not. What do you guys think?**

 **Next up, we'll check up on Gaara's condition and then another suitor of Lala's is coming. Not an OC though. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	16. Bounty Hunter

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, I noticed that many of you wanted Orochimaru dead. So no worries. He won't show up in this story. Makes things easier for me anyway, one less character to worry about leaving out. So, on this chapter, we'll start by seeing how Gaara is doing. Also, I know I say that I would introduce another of Lala's suitors in the canon, but I changed my mind. It will be an OC I created. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 16: Bounty Hunter

(Yuuki Household)

After dinner, Naruto kept an eye on Gaara, to make sure there's no injury. Mikan is with him to help, since she's the only one he can trust to not screw up. No offense to Lala and Riko, but the pink haired alien might make a machine that would make his injury worse instead of better, while Riko is too clumsy. Way too clumsy.

While Naruto is healing the internal organs with a few healing techniques he learned from Tsunade, Mikan is wrapping up any wounds Gaara received from the that. Luckily, he doesn't have any serious wounds, so they didn't need that many bandages.

After she finished putting on the last bandage, she look at Naruto. "Alright. I finished patching him up." Naruto nodded, not breaking concentration with his healing jutsu.

"Alright. Almost finish with the healing." Naruto muttered. Finally, he break hold of it and sighed in slight exhaustion. "Finished. In a day or two, he'll be ready to travel." Naruto smile at Mikan. "Thanks for the help Mikan. Glad you're hear to be the reliable person in this house." ' _No offense to Lala, Zastin, and Riko, of course.'_ He thought to himself.

Mikan smirked proudly at that. "Considering my sister and dad aren't very reliable when it comes to most things, someone needs to be the responsible one." Naruto chuckled at that.

"And we're all grateful for that." Naruto gave Mikan a kiss on the forehead, causing the girl to blush a little. "Now go on to bed. I'll keep an eye on Gaara for a little bit before going myself." Mikan nodded before walking out of the room.

As she walked to her own room, she is mentally cheering inside. ' _Yes! I'm making more progress with Naruto-kun!'_ Sure, Naruto still see her in a sisterly way, but she plan to change that in time. But for now, she is celebrating that Naruto sees her as a reliable and responsible girl.

Meanwhile, Naruto is sitting by his unconscious friend, in a mental conversation with his tenant. ' _Who do you think attack Gaara before we got him? An akatsuki member or someone else?'_

' **I say an Akatsuki member.'** Kurama guessed. ' **Gaara became the Kazekage right? I doubt there's anyone in his village that hold any resentment towards him, and if they did, they wouldn't put this much damage then.'**

Naruto smile a little at that. Ever since he moved here at Japan, he's also been getting letters from friends outside his former village. Gaara is one of those friends, so the one tailed jinchuuriki had told him about his rise as Kazekage.

But then he wiped the smile off, and got serious again. ' _So which Akatsuki then? I know it's not Itachi and Kisame, considering these are explosive wounds.'_

' **You're correct on that. Kisame uses Water-jutsu and his chakra-sucking sword while Itachi would have knocked him out with his illusions. Neither of those two would need to use explosives in a battle with Gaara."** Kurama told him. ' **To break Shukaku's Sand-defense it must have been a powerful explosion so it was most likely a professional bomber with much experience.'**

Naruto furrow his eyebrows. Not much is known about the Akatsuki. In fact, barely anything is known about them, except for the fact that there mission is to capture Jinchuuriki. Itachi and Kisame try to capture when he traveled outside his village once. Luckily, Jiraiya was there to help him out.

He sighed. No use getting a headache trying to figure it out. ' _I'll ask Gaara tomorrow.'_ Naruto told Kurama. ' _For now, let's get some rest. I still got school tomorrow, and I want to get some training done while I sleep.'_

' **Alright then.'** Kurama agreed, though Naruto can still sense that she's worried about Shukaku. He smile a little at that. Despite having the frightening reputation, the mighty kitsune still have a soft spot for those she cares about.

He got up, giving Gaara one last look, before going to his room to sleep.

(Next Day)

The school day went out regularly for Naruto. Well, as regular as it can be at Sainan High School. Woke up with a naked Lala in his bed once again, did his daily dodges from RIsa and Mio's attempted groping, forced to accept Rain's daily challenges (Now he knows how Kakashi feels), kept Yui from trying to kill Riko (Though it was so so difficult as before), and had to brush off more of Saki's advances.

Now, it's near the end of school, and Naruto walked to the nurse's office, holding on to a groaning Riko. A few minutes ago, her clumsiness came into light again, and she somehow ended up slamming onto the teacher's desk, even though she was several desks away from it. How did it happen, Naruto isn't sure. So now, he's going to the nurse to check out the bruise on her forehead.

"Riko, we need to find a way to work on that clumsiness of yours." Naruto sighed to his friend.

Riko moaned in pain. "I know Naruto. But for some reason, I always ended up tripping in there. I don't even know how I end up doing it." Someone must have cursed her with this bad luck. That has to be it.

After a few minutes, the two of them made it to the nurse office, where Mikado is working at her desk. When she heard them entering in, she turn around to the door before smiling in amusement at the site of Naruto and Riko. "Did Riko ended up hurting herself again?"

Naruto nodded while Riko blush in embarrassment. "Well, sit over here then and I'll get work on that bruise." Mikado instructed the two. Naruto put Riko onto the bed while Mikado got some alcohol and bandages for the bruise. "You know, I'm starting to think you need a bed with your name on it Riko."

Riko slumped her shoulder at this. "I'm not that bad." Riko said weakly.

"Yes are you." Naruto deadpanned. Riko's shoulders slumped even more and the blush deepened.

After that, the three stayed silent as Mikado treats her bruise, slightly rubbing alcohol on it before putting a bandage on her forehead. Riko smile at her in thanks, and just as she about to voice her gratitude, a metal rope suddenly launched into the room.

The three turned around, but before any of them could say or do anything, the rope wrapped around Naruto and pull Naruto out of the room. "Naruto!" Riko cried out in worry.

When the blonde got taken outside, he saw the one with the rope is a large, black-skinned alien with brown sleeveless on it. When Naruto got close to it, the alien punched him down into the ground.

"Hah, got him!" The large man said with a grin. When the dust from the punch cleared up, it revealed….a dummy skeleton.

Naruto, who is leaning on one of the trees, cleared his throat. That cause the alien to look up from where he punched. "Sorry, but you need to do better than that to take me down. So I'm guessing you're another assassin?"

The alien shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I'm a bounty hunter, hired by a fancy smancy prince to take you down. Name's Blast by the way." He introduced himself. "Also, I get a bonus if I get Lala and bring her to him."

Naruto frowned before cracking his knuckles in preparation for battle. "Well, be prepared to get a lot of broken bones instead." Blast grinned.

"So you humans do have backbones after all. This is gonna be fun." Blast declared, readying his metal rope. Naruto saw him look up, and saw the man's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Oh, what this?"

Naruto looked up as well to see Riko and Mikado at the window. Riko look extremely nervous at seeing another alien while Mikado narrowed her eyes at it. "Naruto….is this one of the people that wants Lala's hands in marriage?" Mikado asked him. Naruto and Riko are shocked that Mikado knows that.

"So, I never thought I would see the famous Mikado Ryoko in a planet like this." Blast commented, drawing Naruto's attention. "You will fetch a good price if I catch you as well." Riko looked at the nurse in shock while Mikado withheld a flinch.

Naruto look at Mikado in the corner in his eyes. ' _So I'm not the only one holding secrets.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He grinned. ' _Bright to this? I'm able to fight in my full power now.'_

He held in his hands up to prepare to use a jutsu. "Sorry, but you're not getting any bounties here. I suggest you go look at another planet." He then created three clones and made them surround Mikado and Riko, so they won't get caught in the crossfire.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Blast then whistled. A moment later, two large dog-like creatures came at his side, the skin looking like blood and veins around it as well. "Let's go boys. Attack!"

The two creatures ran at Naruto in fast speed, causing Naruto twist his body into spinning in the middle of those things to dodge them. He landed in crouch, facing the two creatures, while they spun around and growled at them.

At first, Mikado was shocked that Naruto is able to create clones. But then snapped out of it when the fighting began. "Be careful Naruto!" Mikado called out to him. "These creatures are called blood wolves. They are stronger and faster than regular wolves, and their skin is coated with acid. One slight touch can burn your skin."

Naruto took note of what she said, but then dodge to the dodge when Blast used his rope as a whip. In fact, it turned into one. "Don't forget, I'm also fighting!" Blast told him. Naruto let out a small curse before having to back flip when one of those wolves launched itself at him. He dodge rolled forward when the other attacked before jumping back to the side when Blast use his whip again.

He kept dodging the three, trying not to get hit by any of them. If he touched either of those hounds, he's dead, and metal whip doesn't look like something he wants to be hit by. He scowled as he jump over one of the wolves again. ' _Look like I got no choice. Kurama, I need a bit of your chakra.'_

The kitsune didn't say anything. But Naruto can feel the chakra flowing inside him, but not enough where it made visible. But something felt different about his slight transformation. It felt more…..primal, and animalistic.

He ignored it for now and prepared himself for the animal's next attack. When one of them pounce on him once again, he grabbed it's throat and threw him to the ground, shocking everyone watching.

"Naruto, I told you that touching them the slightest would cause your skin to burn off!" Mikado cried. She was shocked, however, when she saw that Naruto isn't burning in the slightest while holding onto the blood wolf's throat. That also shocked Blast and Riko as well.

Naruto can feel his hands sizzling, but the nine tails' chakra is healing him in a very fast rate. "Don't worry about me." Naruto said to them before throwing the wolf at it's companion, who was charging towards him. When they got a far enough distance, Naruto took out his Katana and gathered chakra into it. "I don't plan to let them get a scratch on me that easily."

" **Wind Style: Wind Blade"** Naruto threw a blade of wind at the hounds, causing them to get sliced several times before they could even defend themselves. The two were left on the ground before evaporating into acid.

Blast looked at the scene in shock. "Damn, you're stronger than I thought. Guess that's why the first assassin couldn't take you down." He then smirked and ready his whipped. "Still, I'm not ready to give up this job yet."

"You're not angry that I took down your two pets?" Naruto asked curiously, putting up his sword. Blast shook his head at that.

"Nah. Don't get me wrong, I love those two vicious mongrels, but I knew that they might lose their lives in this business." Blast told him. "Can't lose my temper just because someone killed them, when I knowingly send them out."

Naruto smirked. "Then that makes you smarter than most people." Naruto ready himself to fight. "Still, don't expect to win this fight. I don't intend to die today."

"That's what everyone in this galaxy says." Blast remarked before launching his whip at Naruto. The blonde dodged it once again before charging at Blast. The black-skinned hunter moved his whip to the side, causing it to hit Naruto.

The blonde grunted as skidded a bit, and landed on his knees to stop himself from moving. He look at himself to see a few burn marks on his uniform, making him groan. Why does everyone ruin his uniform?

Naruto stopped focusing on his suit and stare at the hunter. ' _This guy is good. Even with his pets out of the equation, he's still hard to get close to. I need to be faster as his whip.'_ Naruto sighed and pull out his kunai. ' _Look like I'll have to use this move.'_

He throw three kunais at him, only for Blast to easily dodge all of them. "Sorry kid, but you have to do better than that." Naruto merely smirked at him.

"Who says that was my attack?" Naruto retorted right before he disappeared in a yellow flash. Blast's eyes widen, wondering where the blonde disappeared to, only to turn around when he heard something from behind him. Right as he was about to turn around, he got slammed into the ground by Naruto's rasengan.

" **Rasengan"**

"Ack!"

Blast spit out a bit of blood as the attack drilled into his body. After the jutsu disappeared, Naruto jumped back and prepared for him to try and fight. "So, are you ready to give up yet?" Naruto asked him. "Or are you gonna die trying?"

Blast held onto his side, slowly getting up. "No, I'm done." Blast strained out a bit. "I'm no idiot, nor am I loyal to my client. I know when I'm beaten. Besides, my internal organs feel like a puddle right now. Can't really fight like this, can I?"

Naruto smirked. "Good choice. Make sure to warn other hunters about this body." Blast nodded before limping away from the blonde.

Once he was gone, he turned to Mikado, who has look of curiosity on her face, and Riko, who looks amazed at the fight she saw. "So, I suppose you want an explanation about my abilities?" Mikado nodded to that. "Well, I'll reveal my dirty secrets if you reveal yours."

Mikado laugh a little at that. "I suppose that would fair, wouldn't it?" Mikado asked rhetorically. "Very well. Come back in my office, and we'll exchange secrets." Naruto nodded before jumping back in.

This will be an interesting chat.

(Later)

Naruto and Riko now knows that Mikado is actually an alien as well, and knows about Naruto and Lala's engagement. They also found out that there's other aliens around Earth disguised as humans, much to Riko's shock and slight fear.

Mikado also learned about how Naruto came from a country full of ninjas, and that he escaped from ANBU that was ordered to capture him. So now, the two of them two keep each other's secrets from everyone else, unless they got permission from each other. Or if it's by accident.

So now, Lala, Riko, and Naruto are walking home together once again. "Wow, I have no idea Mikado-sensei is an alien like me." Lala said in wonder.

"It was a shock to us too." Naruto admitted, his hands on his pockets. "Though I got to say, it's good that we have to hide our secrets from one less person."

The three of them finally made it to their house. But when they entered, what they saw shocked them.

Lala's bodyguard, Zastin, is in front of the door, his back facing them and from the looks of it, he got his sword out. The one he's facing is a formerly unconscious Gaara, who have his sand out and ready to attack. Mikan is between the two males, trying to stop the fight.

Riko yelped and hid behind Naruto while Lala look at the scene curiously. "Zastin? Gaara? What are you two doing?" Naruto asked, ready to get betweent them. The two men turned their heads towards the door when they heard Naruto.

"Naruto." Zastin and Gaara said at the same time, one of them having a tone of surprise and one of them monotonous. Zastin then spoke. "Can you explain to me who this man is? When I entered, I saw walking around and thought he was an intruder, someone who wanted to take Lala-sama away."

"I don't remember coming in here, nor was it my intention to take anybody here." Gaara calmly stated, though the sand never left him. "I remember fighting before I got knocked unconscious by several bombs. I then work up here."

Naruto sighed. He got a lot of explaining to do.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. By the way, if you have any ideas for the chapters, you can relay them to me by the reviews. I might use them, I might not. But don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter (Just no flames please). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	17. Orange Light vs Golden Darkness

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I got some news. First off, school started for me now, so I probably won't update my stories regularly like I did in the summer (Stories. Not just this story, so I don't want to hear about how I don't update this regularly. I already warn you guys that I didn't plan on doing regular updates in the beginning of this). Second, I'm reading the To Love Ru manga.**

 **Since I didn't want to waste time watching the anime, I decided to read the manga. And it's giving a lot more ideas than when I read fanfics for To Love Ru (Probably because most of them aren't even halfway done). In fact, I'm considering rewriting this story and making it better. What do you guys think about that?**

 **Also, just so you know, I'm gonna borrow elements from the anime whenever I think I should. So, now that I got that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **P.S. Does anyone else cringe whenever Rito tries to help out in fights and ends up being useless?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Chapter 17: Orange Light vs Golden Darkness

(Yuuki Household)

After everyone settled into the living room, Naruto explained everything to Gaara and Zastin. From how he reverse summoned Gaara to bringing him here to heal him. All the while, Gaara remained silent at his story while Zastin asked a few questions here and there.

"I see then." Gaara finally spoke, after Naruto finished his story. "Well, I must thank you for possibly saving my life Naruto. But I must go see if my village is alright."

Naruto shook his head. "Not with the beating you gotten Gaara." Naruto told him firmly. "Your body is still healing up, and if try to go back, you might get attacked again. You can't risk it, not now."

Gaara sighed, but didn't argue about this. Naruto is right. He's no use to his village and the villagers if he just get himself captured again. "Can I at least write to Temari and Kankuro, tell them that I'm alright?" Naruto nodded.

"That, you can do." Naruto agreed. Gaara nodded in thanks as Naruto turn to Zastin. "By the way Zastin, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry Naruto-san, but I wanted to check on Lala, to see if she's alright." Zastin answered to him. Naruto nodded to what he said.

"Okay then. Now that all questions have been answered, Mikan and I will go make dinner." Naruto told everyone. He turned to Gaara once again. "Gaara, while we're cooking, you can go write a letter to your siblings. Riko, can you give him some writing materials?" He prays that Riko's clumsiness won't act up while helping Gaara.

Riko nodded. "Sure thing." She then got up and walk to the rooms upstairs. "Follow me Gaara." The redhead slowly got up before following the orange haired girl.

After that, Lala started relaying to Zastin what had happened the past few weeks while Naruto and Mikan went to the kitchen to start cooking. As they gather the equipment and ingredients, Mikan spoke to Naruto. "Thanks for getting in there Naruto." Mikan said with relief. "For a second, I thought they would've started fighting."

"No problem Mikan." Naruto waved off the thanks. "I wasn't about to let them destroy our home. And if I didn't stop them, you might've been caught in the crossfire. I rather break my limbs than let my precious people get hurt."

Mikan blushed at the fact that Naruto referred to her as one of his precious people. But before she could say anything about it, they heard a crash upstairs, gaining everyone's attention. Naruto and Mikan groaned, having a guess as to what happened. "I'll go check it out." Naruto volunteered.

Mikan nodded as she went to prepare dinner herself while Naruto went upstairs to see what had happened. Seeing Riko's room open, he walk in to see Riko on the floor, holding Gaara's pants, while the Kazekage himself is keeping himself up by putting his hands on the wall behind him, pantless.

Gaara turned to Naruto, his face showing no emotions except his eye twitching a little. "Does this happen often?" Gaara asked him. The blonde sighed.

"Every time she gets near anyone with a Y chromosome." Was the answer Naruto gave.

(Few Days Later)

It's been half a week since Gaara awaken. Ever since then, Naruto made sure Gaara is healing up correctly, with the help of Mikan. Also, he been also getting hit frequently with assassins, at least three times a day. He manage to defeat all of them though, and those winded up hospitalize. But he never wind up killing his opponents, even his first opponent only ended hospitalize, from what he heard from Mikado.

Riko, Mikan, and Yui, once she heard about the frequent attacks, worries about Naruto, but he wave off the worries. So far, none of the assassins weren't strong enough to injured him badly, and one of them was an idiot named Pikari, who tried to charge at him with a rocket suit.

He got a good old leaf whirlwind for the effort.

Now, he and Riko are doing some errands for Mikan, and got most of the items on the list. The two came out of the story, with Naruto holding the bag while Riko is holding a list. The blonde is wearing an orange jacket with a black long sleeve shirt on and black jeans with orange flames, while Riko is wearing a green jacket with a white sleeveless t-shirt on, and a skirt that is right above the knees.

"So, we got everything Riko-chan?" Naruto asked, holding the bag casually. Riko look at the list again before nodding.

"Yep. That's everything. Now, we can go back home." Naruto nodded and as they were about to go, Naruto smell something sweet in the area. He looked around before spotting a taiyaki stand. "Hey Riko, there's a taiyaki stand. Want to go get some?"

Riko smile and nodded to this. The blonde ordered a bag of the cakes and gave one to Riko before eating one himself. "Thanks for buying the cakes Naruto-kun." Riko said gratefully.

Naruto nodded to her before spotting something….unique. There's a blonde girl that looks his age, with her hair reaching to the back, but also tied at the top with two hair clips. She's wearing a gothic style dress with slip on sleeves, belts around her legs, and black boots to top it off. Her skin is also pale, paler than most people. The most striking feature, however, is her red eyes.

Naruto, being the kind person he is, decided to give her a taiyaki when he saw her staring at him. "Want one?" She stare at him for a moment before nodding and took a bit out of it, still not showing any expressions.

"They're good, huh?" Riko commented, joining Naruto side. "They are one of my favorite things to eat." The blonde girl continue chewing on it before swallowing.

"The food here on Earth is strange…." She muttered, catching Naruto's attention.

Riko, however, didn't notice what she said at first. "Yeah, Earth's food can be strange…." Now she realizes what did she just said, and her expression froze because of it.

' _So, another alien visiting earth huh?'_ Naruto thought to himself, not reacting as Riko is. ' _I wonder how many look human.'_

"It probably is to most visitors." Naruto commented, crossing his arms. "So, is there a reason for your visit? Or are you just visiting?"

She gripped his shoulder and made him lean down so her red eyes meet his blue. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl asked.

His danger senses are tingling all over now. Riko, however, doesn't have that sense and her eyes widen at the sudden intimate contact from the girl. "H-How do you know his name?" Riko asked her nervously.

"Cause I've been looking for him." She lifted one of her hands before it morphed into a deadly sword.

Naruto's and Riko's eyes widen as she swung. "Shit!" He pushed away from her and flipped away before landing in a crouch, a slight cut on his cheek. "Great, just great. Just when I thought I would have a break today." Naruto muttered angrily.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have come to eliminate you." The girl replied neutrally. "And since have bested other assassination attempts, I cannot hold back. So please, die easily."

Naruto wiped away the blood on his cheek, getting into battle. "Sorry, but that's not happening." Before the girl knew it, he grabbed Riko, drawing an "Eep!" from her before running to a nearby alley and running up the wall. As he got to the roof, he noticed that the girl is right up his tail, and sprouted wings to get up there. ' _So she's capable of making her entire body a weapon or another body part? Damn, this is gonna be hard to deal with.'_

(Yuuki Household)

Mikan and Gaara calmly sip their tea as Lala and Zastin did some strange version of what seems to be rock, paper, scissors. At least, that what Mikan and Gaara think it is.

Earlier, Mikan realized that she forgot to ask Naruto and Riko to get one more thing, so both Lala and Zastin volunteered to go. The two started arguing about who should go, and ended up with them doing….this.

During the few days when Gaara got here, he had been told about Lala, the engagement between her and Lala, and the fact that there are aliens in space. At first, Gaara had a hard time believing it, but the fact that Lala showed her tail, and Naruto wouldn't make some bizarre lie like this, took away the disbelief quickly. So seeing the two Devilukes right now doesn't surprise him.

As the two Devilukes continued their strange game, Mikan and Gaara took another sip of their tea before Mikan decided to end this. She cleared her throat, gaining the aliens' attention and stopped them mid game. "You know, the two of you could just go together."

The princess and the guard blinked at that. They didn't think of that. But before they could do anything, Lala's intergalactic phone started ringing in her pocket. Lala blinked at this. "Hmm, I wonder who's calling."

As soon as she answered her phone, a shrill voice entered the room. "YAHOO! LALA-TAN!" The voice made everyone cringed at the volume, especially Lala for some reason. "It's me, you remember right?!"

Lala's eyes widen as the monitor on her phone cleared, now remembering who it is on the phone. "Lacospo?" The small green alien came into view, surrounded beautiful from many different planets base on their looks.

"Yes. It's me, your number one fiance candidate, Lacospo!" He stated proudly to Lala, who don't really like looking, let alone speaking to the prince. "I'm at earth to pick you up so we can get married! I have a special seat prepared next to me!"

Being the mature girl she was, she responded by saying "Beh! No way!" And stick her tongue out, to top it all off. "I'm not marrying you! Haven't you heard? I already found somebody on Earth!"

Lacospo, who was shocked that Lala just refused him that easily, grinned when he heard the last part. "You're talking about Uzumaki Naruto right? Well, he might not be in this world for much longer." Lala blinked in confusion while Mikan and Gaara grew concern for Naruto's well being.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Naruto-kun?" Lala demanded. She doesn't like what the prince is implying.

The alien kept his grin. "You ever heard of Golden Darkness?"

"Darkness?" Seeing her confusion, Zastin decided to explain.

"Golden Darkness is another intergalactic assassin, her real name unknown." Zastin explained, his facial expression growing serious. "She has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon, called Trans-Ability. She's a renowned assassin, rumored to never fail any assassination she takes, and succeeds in a limited time frame." Lala and Mikan grew very worried at Zastin's explanation.

"I heard how capable the human is at defending himself, so I paid no expense." Lacospo stated. "So she won't lose, so you might as well give up on the earthling now. Wait for me Lala-tan, I'll be there to pick you up." With that, the screen turn off.

As soon as it did, Lala ran out of the room. "Naruto-kun!"

"Wait Lala-sama, I'm coming with you!" With that, Lala and Zastin ran out of the room, leaving Gaara and Mikan inside.

Gaara got up in order to help Naruto, but Mikan grabbed before he could go near the door. "Wait, hold on! What are you doing?"

"Naruto is being targeted." Gaara said simply and calmly. "I need to help him face that target."

"Right now, your body is still healing from the injuries you received." Mikan protested, pulling back Gaara back on the floor. The fact that she could do that shows how weak Gaara is still is. "You won't be any help if you get yourself hurt again."

Gaara sighed, but didn't argue with this. Mikan is glad, though she's still worried about her friend and sister. ' _Naruto. Onee-chan. Please be safe.'_

(With Naruto and Riko)

' _There is somebody up there that wants me dead! Or wants me miserable! Cause this shouldn't happen every single fucking day!'_

This what the thoughts coming from Naruto Uzumaki as he dodge slice coming from the assassin while carrying a flustered Riko. As he's doing that, he jumping from roof to roof, trying to find a safe place where he could put Riko at.

Gritting his teeth as he dodge another slice from blonde haired assassin once again, Naruto put more weight into his leg and flung himself and Riko over four buildings, getting a scared scream from Riko.

Naruto landed on one knee, and took a breather. "You okay Riko?" Naruto asked her. The girl blushed, her heart pumping from the jumping Naruto did and the fact that she's in his arms. Again.

Before she could answer him, her eyes widen when she spotted something heading towards. "Move!" Riko shouted. Naruto cursed before jumping away, just in time to dodge the attack.

Naruto look forward to see a giant mace, with the assassin's foot attached to it and the girl herself standing on it. "You are faster than I anticipated." The girl said neutrally. "And you can manage to dodge my attacks even when carrying the girl."

"I eat a good breakfast and work my body to the brim." Was all Naruto said before running and jumping once again. After a couple of minutes, he manage to hide behind some stairs of a bridge above some railroad tracks.

Naruto put Riko back on her feet. "Stay back here Riko." Naruto told her seriously. "I'm gonna go and face the assassin."

"What?" Riko cried out. "But you saw what she could do! She isn't like the other guys you faced!"

"I know." Naruto said simply, his expression not wavering. "But she isn't gonna stop attacking me. And we just continue running, I'll just get tired and she would kill me. I have no choice but to fight her."

Naruto started walking away, but before he could out from behind the stairs, Riko grabbed his sleeves. Naruto stopped, waiting for what Riko want to say. "Naruto….please come out of this alive." Riko pleaded, concern clearly written in her voice.

Naruto turned and smiled at her. "Always Riko." With that, he walk out from behind the stairs and into plain view. Not a second later, Yami manage to catch up to him, landing on the ground as she retracted her wings.

"So you finally decided to fight." Yami said. She looked around. "Where's the girl that was with you?"

"Hiding." Naruto said simply, taking out a scroll. He unsealed it, getting his katana in his hand. "I know the target is me, but I'm not gonna risk my friends becoming a hostage use against me."

The girl took his words in. "Strange. My employer said that you don't care for those around you." Yami stated to him. "But whatever. I wasn't gonna use her anyway. I'm gonna kill with no tricks."

"Better safe than sorry." Naruto said back to her, getting into fighting stance. "Before we fight, can you give me your name?"

The girl nodded. "I am known as Golden Darkness." Naruto grinned.

"I would say my name, but you already know." Naruto remarked. And with that, the two charge at one another.

 **And that's the end. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for ending this in a cliffhanger, but if I had continued till the end of Golden Darkness' introduction into the series, the chapter would've been way too long and you guys would had to wait longer. Plus, I want to stay within six to seven pages.**

 **So again, what do you guys think of me rewriting this fic? Do you want me to do it? Or do you think the one I'm doing is good as it is? Let me know on the reviews, as well as your thoughts on chapter. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	18. Orange Light vs Golden Darkness Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we'll be continuing the fight between Naruto and Golden Darkness. Before we start, let's talk about the idea of doing a rewrite of this.**

 **It seems that most of you like the story at it is now, as I saw in the reviews. There's only one person who's telling me to do so, and that's because of the grammar. So, instead of just rewriting everything, I'll just have a beta correct the grammar mistakes I made. And I'm glad all of you seemed to like this story, and thank you Kamis Lieutenant for pointing out the grammar (And not just plain on flaming).**

 **So, let's continue the fight. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 18: Orange Light vs Golden Darkness Part 2

Naruto slid away from Golden Darkness, getting on one hand and one knee with the sword still in his other hand. Golden Darkness also slid back, both hands, which turned into swords, stretched to the sides.

' _She's not only strong, she's skilled.'_ Naruto thought to himself. The two of them had traded blow after blow with swords before pushing each other back. ' _I can't hold back with this one.'_

Before Naruto could do anything, Golden Darkness jumped and went straight at him, her feet transformed into a mace once again. Naruto backflipped, dodge the attack by a hair before performing hand signs. " **Wind Style: Air Bullets"** Naruto shot several air bullets from his mouth.

But the assassin countered by putting her hair upfront and forming it into a shield, blocking the projectiles. Naruto saw this opportunity to attack

However, when he attacked, the back of her hair formed into two dragons and bit down on the sword. Naruto jump back when two more dragons were formed and tried to attack me, temporarily losing his sword in the process.

He saw the dragon heads attacking at once, with one still near Darkness with his sword, and Naruto quickly throw a kunai to the side, before using Hiraishin to disappear in the flash. He appear at the other side, grabbing his kunai, before throwing it at Darkness.

The assassin merely lean to the side, doing what Naruto exactly wanted. In another yellow flash, he appeared behind her and grab his kunai. " **Wind Style: Air Cutter"**

Darkness jump up as Naruto send out several gust of razor winds from the kunai. She got back down, a few feet away from Naruto. "You're good Darkness." Naruto complimented, gripping his kunai. "The other assassins and mercenaries made me fight this hard and this long."

"I have experience fighting dangerous foes that need to die." That got Naruto's attention a bit. "I can see why you are marked as dangerous. You don't seem human."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm plenty human like everyone else born in this planet." Naruto said to her. "My people just have better training in the field of combat." He then started running towards Darkness, throwing his kunai at her once again.

Darkness, however, figured out that he could teleport using the kunai and have her hair flick it far away. "That trick won't work again." She stated, as she sent dragons after him. He smirked before disappearing once more. She look up, expecting to see him up in the sky where she thrown the kunai at.

But then she heard a spiral energy from behind, and look behind her to see Naruto coming at her, with a rasengan in his hand. Her eyes widen, wondering where how he got behind her, but didn't think about too much as she dodge the attack. While in the air, she formed her hair into several spears and sent them at Naruto, stabbing through him.

"You lost." Darkness stated. She got confused when Naruto merely grin at her, despite having spears stuck in his body.

"No. This fight just begun." He stated before throwing his sword up. "Boss, catch!" He shouted right before poofing out.

Golden Darkness' eyes widen once again before looking up to see Naruto come at her, with a kunai in one hand and the sword right in the other. She know she can't dodge this attack, so she form her hands into swords and block the attack, putting them in a stalemate.

It only lasted for a few seconds before they push each other back, with Yami landing on the ground. Naruto, however, wasn't so lucky and his back met the concrete of the bottom edge of the bridge. He fell down, groaning in pain as he slowly got on his hands and feet.

While the whole fight is happening, Riko is watching from behind the stairs. She was shocked at how skilled Golden Darkness was against Naruto, and gasped when Golden Darkness stabbed the clone with hair spears. Now, she's very worried when Naruto ended up crashing on the bridge and falling down. Her worries increase ten fold when Golden Darkness started walking towards him, her hands turned into swords.

"Please hold still while I kill you." Darkness said emotionlessly before running at him. When Riko saw, that, she couldn't stay behind the stairs and ran towards them.

"Naruto!" Riko cried out, but she can she that won't reach them in time. But just as Darkness was about to kill Naruto, someone jumped in front of Naruto and blocked Yami's attack.

And that someone is none other than Zastin. "Zastin!" Naruto and Riko cried out in surprise as the knight push Golden Darkness away.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Zastin brought his sword up. "I am Zastin! I'm the commander of the the planet Deviluke royal guard, as well as Lala's caretaker and guardian while she's on earth." Zastin brought his sword up. "I will not allow you to kill Naruto-dono."

"I don't understand what that position means, but it's clear that you're in my way." Darkness stated in her usual bland tone. "Look like I have no choice but to fight you. Prepare yourself." With that, she charge at him.

"Hai." Zastin didn't hesitate to meet her with his own charge and the two jump in the sky before parrying blows.

Naruto slowly get up, but before he could do anything, he heard a shout of "Naruto-kun!" before being glomped by Lala. She wrapped her arms around his head, forcing him into her breast, much to Riko's ire and Naruto's discomfort.

' _Can she not do that?'_ Riko thought in annoyance, her eyes twitching.

' _Air…..need….air….'_ Naruto thought, arms flailing and face slowly turning blue.

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank goodness you're okay." A relieved Lala said as she hold him close to her chest, holding on to dear life. She doesn't notice the flailing arms and blue color on his face.

Naruto manage to get save himself from getting suffocated and got some oxygen down his throat, though Lala cling onto his waist when he escaped from her chest. "Lala, calm down. I'm still okay." Naruto reassured the girl.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that Naruto was endanger?" Riko asked her, wondering how she knew that.

Lala cling onto Naruto tight, showing off her Deviluke strength. "One of my fiancee candidates hired the assassin. I got so worried that you two would get hurt."

Speaking of said assassin, she and Zastin are still fighting each other. Darkness crouched on the ground before turning her hair into dragon heads once again and sent them at Zastin.

The knight managed to jump back and dodge the attack. "You seem to be very skilled Golden Darkness." Zastin complimented, landing on the train tracks. "However, you will not be able to defeat me. Because…."

Naruto and Riko's eyes widen when they heard and saw what's coming. "Zastin, train!" The two of them cried out. He look at the two in confusion before turning to where they were pointing at.

Zastin screamed as he got smacked by the train and thrown somewhere far away, leaving the rest of them at the station. "...And down goes the knight." Naruto deadpanned. He gonna have to teach Zastin a lot of things about Earth.

Golden Darkness then flew back to where Naruto and the others were at. "The nuisance is out the way now. Prepare to die."

"Yeah, I've been told that all my life. I ain't dead yet." Naruto quipped back, grabbing his katana and getting ready to fight her again. But before he could start fighting Darkness, Lala blocked his way. "Um, Lala? What are you doing?"

"Let me fight her Naruto-kun." Lala demanded, looking at Darkness. "I want to be her opponent." Naruto look at her strangely while Riko look at her in shock.

"What? Lala, this isn't a joke!"

"I know." Lala said simply to Riko. Golden Darkness, who was observing the group, decided to offer her opinion.

"You should let Uzumaki continue fighting Princess. He's my target, not you." The assassin stated monotonously. "If you try to fight, I will not go easy on you."

"That's fine with me." Lala stated to Darkness, preparing for a fight. Naruto look at Lala, and saw that she's determine to fight. He can see the same determination and stubbornness he has often.

Before he could say anything, he saw Darkness charge at them. "Shit. Everybody move!"

(Another part of the city)

"Hmm?" Mikado hummed when she saw an explosion nearby, as nearby civilians ran away from it. Within that explosion, she saw a face all too familiar. "Golden Darkness? What is she doing here….?"

The question died on her lip when she saw Lala, Naruto, and Riko, who's being carried by a clone of Naruto, running and dodging attacks from the assassin. "...I should probably stay out of this. And get my medical supplies ready, just in case."

Meanwhile, Naruto, his clone, and Lala kept running and dodge from Darkness' onslaught, with Riko crying out in terror through all of it. "Lala, if you're gonna attack, do it now!" Naruto shouted through the explosions and slices.

Lala nodded, pulling out her d-dial phone before summoning a large bazooka. "I'll use this! Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun!" She then started firing with high accuracy, but Golden Darkness ends up dodging all of them due to her high reflexes and flexibility. The goo ended up hitting the ground and trees. As well as Naruto and his clone.

The original blonde ended up getting goo on his leg and stuck on a building, upside down, while the clone got hit on the chest, sending him crashing in a building with Riko in tow.

"Owww…." Riko moaned, slowly getting on her hands and knees. When she looked up, she saw that ended up in a public bath. In the guy section. Meaningless to say, the girl turned beet red, as well as the guys.

"A girl!"

"A perverted girl!"

"I thought the guys do the peeping here!"

"Kyaaaaaa! That's not it~!"

Meanwhile, Naruto groaned as he hung upside down on the building. "Great. Just great. Hopefully, this stuff isn't too sticky." Before he could attempt to get out, he spotted something that made him white as a sheet.

Fangirls. A whole group of them.

"It's Naruto-kun!"

"And he can't run away!"

"Quick, grab him!"

"Damn it, Lalaaaaaaa!"

While Riko and Naruto are going through their own suffering, Lala been trying to capture Golden Darkness with Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun, Grabby Grabby Hand-kun, and Spinny Spinny Rope-kun. But none of them worked on Darkness, mainly because she's a highly skilled assassin and Lala's machine are mostly for pranks.

In the end, the two of them ended up one of the parks. "You said that you were going to fight me princess, so stop playing around those toys." Darkness said in her usual tone.

"I'm not playing around!" Lala protested as she landed in front of Darkness. "I want to protect Naruto-kun!"

"Why do you go so far to protect Naruto Uzumaki?" Golden Darkness asked her. Seeing Lala tilt her head in confusion, the assassin decided to elaborate. "I was informed by my client that he was an evil fiend that threatened you and plan to take control of Deviluke. Add to that, he defeated several high class assassins and mercenaries, most of them being sent to prison. So why?"

"Because he's my fiance and is really nice." Lala answered easily. "Whoever told you that was lying, and don't know him, because Naruto is one of the kindest person I've ever met, and incredibly strong too. There's no one else like him."

Darkness paused at this, remembering the friendly expression on his face when they first met, as well as the kindness in his eyes. But there something else in those eyes, buried deep within. Something she's all too familiar with. "Maybe you're right." She admitted, though her tone revealed nothing. "But I will deal with anyone as I'm asked. That's my duty as Golden Darkness."

"Eeeh?! That doesn't sound right!"

The assassin merely stared at her, impassive. "It's probably hard to understand for someone who was raised in good hands. You don't have the eyes that understand true loneliness that one feels like we do."

Lala was taken aback by her words, and wonders who else she's referring. ' _Is she referring to Naruto?'_

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the princess and the assassin, Naruto is hiding in one of the tree after getting out of that goo (And escaping the fangirls), watching for right now. ' _So that's those eyes looked so familiar.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Those eyes spoke the same thing he feels within. Pain, loneliness, sadness, and rage. Even now, those feelings are still buried deep inside. In the corner of his eyes, he saw an exhausted Riko swaying towards them. ' _What on earth did you get yourself into this time Riko?'_

"You're right. There's a lot I don't know." Lala admitted to her. But she smiled. "And that's why I left the place, and is staying with Naruto-kun. There's a lot I don't know about yet, and I have a feeling Naruto can help teach me that."

The three people in the area were stunned at Lala's confession. ' _Lala….'_ Naruto thought to himself. But before anyone could say anything else, they felt the wind blowing around them and a shadow looming over Golden Darkness and Lala. Everyone looked up to see a large space craft hovering above them. "What are you doing Golden Darkness? Lala-tan isn't your opponent!" A loud, and very annoying, voice shouted from the ship.

"Lascopo!" Lala shouted, recognizing the voice.

' _Lala's fiance?!'_ Riko thought to herself.

Naruto's eyes flashed with annoyance. ' _So, this is the guy that hired Darkness. And from the sounds of it, he's another annoying fiancee candidate that needs his ass kicked. At the very least, I can relieve some stress I've been having.'_

A beam shot from under the ship and a small figure floated down until on the floor, appearing out his arms to announce his arrival. "Tadah! Lascopo is here to visit!"

Riko sweatdropped. ' _That's one of Lala's fiance candidates? He looks weak.'_

' _So, a small fry with an annoying voice and personality to boot.'_ Naruto thought. ' _Yep. Gonna be relieving a lot of stress from this one.'_

And something tells him that he'll get more annoyed with this guy.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all liked this chapter. So, what do you think I should do in the next chapter? What should Lacospo do, and what should Naruto do with him? Also, do you think Naruto should offer Golden Darkness to live at the Yuuki Household in the end or no? Let me know your thoughts on the reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	19. Annoying Frog

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been battling school and a bad cold. Feeling better now, so I manage to get this in. I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I borrowed a line from the Walking Dead, season 6 finale. For those watches it, see if you can recognize it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru.**

Chapter 19: Annoying Frog

"Lala-tan, I've come to pick you up. Let's get married!" Lacospo cried out, skipping to the pinked haired princess with eyes his closed.

It was because of his closed that he didn't see the foot was aiming at his, and was kicked into one of the trees in the park. Naruto lower his foot. "Baka." He muttered before smirking. "But some of the stress is gone now. A few more hits should do."

Lala, Darkness, and Riko stare at Naruto in awe. ' _So quick.'_ They all thought at once. Then Riko spoke up. "Naruto, where did you come from?"

"I was hiding in the trees, observing the fight between Lala and Darkness." Naruto explained. "I wanted to see what Lala could do, and was ready to help if there was any sign of her losing."

Lala felt touch that Naruto would make sure she's safe, and also gave her the chance to prove she's strong. Darkness, meanwhile, is impressed with Naruto's speed and stealth. She didn't even spot him.

"Owie, Owie, Owie!" Lacospo cried out several times, holding his head and rolling around on the ground. He then hop back up, with an angry expression on his face. "Who hit me?! I demand to know!" He exclaimed loudly, nursing a large bump on his head.

' _Wow, he's very annoying.'_ Naruto thought with an eye twitch. "Over here midget!" Naruto called out, getting the small alien's attention.

"It's you!" Lacospo said in anger, pointing at Naruto. "You're the one who taken Lala-tan away from, and taking advantage of her beautiful body! Why aren't you dead?"

"I'm very hard to kill." Was the reply Naruto gave him. He cross his arms and gave Lacospo a dull looked. "So, you're one of Lala's fiance candidates huh? Sheesh, no wonder you were cowardly enough to hire an assassin to kill me. You couldn't harm me if you tried, and I doubt any girl want to be near you unless paid or forced."

"H-How dare you!" Lacospo cried out in anger, waving his arms in an angry fashion. "I'll show you! Once your dead, Lala will marry me!"

Before Lacospo can continue his rant, Lala spoke. "In your dreams!" Lala stated, glaring at him and sticking her tongue out at him. "You tried to get Naruto-kun killed. You're the worst!" That sent a shock through the small alien. "There's no way I marry someone as cruel as you!"

Lacospo shook in anger. "Lala-chan….why don't you get these feelings I have for you?" Then his eyes went to Naruto and pointed at him in anger. "It's your fault! If you haven't died already, Lala would've been mind!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "You are one delusional frog." Naruto deadpan. "You just heard what she said, right? She doesn't want to marry your slimy butt. So why don't you just go home before I decide to make frog legs out of you?"

Lacospo growled before turning to Golden Darkness. "Golden Darkness, kill him now! He needs his punished for insulting his master!"

Naruto saw the brief flash of anger from the blonde girl, making him smirk. ' _Oh, you really are a baka. A dead one at that.'_

"Lacospo…..was your information on Naruto Uzumaki accurate?" Her question made the prince sweat a little. "From the interactions I made with him, it says otherwise. You were suppose to give me information, not lies and fabrications." Her hand turn to into blade and pointed it at him. "And finally, you are not my master. Only my employer." She gave a blank, terrifying glare that made him step back and fell on his butt.

Naruto snickered at the pathetic prince. "You screwed up froggy." Naruto called,smirking at him. "Not only did you try to kill me, in hope that would somehow sway Lala into marrying you, you downright lied to an assassin. You must be more idiotic than you look, and that hat on your head already makes you look like a huge one already."

"E-Enough! I will not take anymore of these insults! Gama-tan!" He shouted. The ship above shot out another beam of light, and from it, came a frog that Lacospo immediately got on. "Gama-tan will show you what's for human." He stated smugly.

Riko's eyes widen. "A giant frog?!" She stated in disbelief.

"Oh no, an Irogama!" Peke cried out in fear, drawing everyone's attention.

"You know this creature Peke?" Lala asked her invention.

"I know of it creature's biology, and if it's really is one, then it's my natural enemy." Peke explained to Lala, looking very worried.

Naruto smirk at Lacospo. "Well, if you're gonna summon a frog, then let me summon a toad." He quickly bit his thumb, and with rapid hand signs, began the summoning jutsu. " **Summoning Jutsu."**

Clouds form around the area, causing everyone in the vicinity to cough at the amount. When the smoke cleared up, and everyone stopped coughing, most of them have their eyes bulge at what they're seeing.

In front of them is a large orange toad, with purple makeup on it and a gray sleeveless jacket. And currently, Naruto is on top of it. "Hey Naruto, long time no see. Been awhile since you last summoned me." The toad spoke, making Riko's eyes buldge.

' _A talking toad?!'_ Riko thought in much disbelief. This day is getting crazier and crazier.

Naruto grin. "Yeah, it has, hasn't it? You definitely gotten bigger." Naruto replied back. "But enough talk right now Gamakichi. Right now, we have to deal with two frogs in front of us. The big one and the pipsqueak on top of it." The toad, now known as Gamakichi, look at the frighten Lacospo and his pet frog.

Gamakichi smirked. "Heh. This is gonna be too easy."

"D-D-Don't you dare underestimate us!" Lacospo stated in obvious fear. "Gama-tan, attack!" The frog spit out a large amount of mucus, causing Gamakichi to leap up and dodge the attack, though some of it got on him.

The toad is shock when the mucus ate the part of his clothing that got hit. "What the hell is this stuff?" He questioned as he and Naruto landed.

Lacospo grin. "Gama-tan's mucus is quite convenient. It only melts clothing. That's why Gama-tan is my favorite pet!" Naruto and Gamakichi sweatdropped. He summoned a animal….that can only melt clothing?

They are gonna win this. Easy.

Meanwhile, Riko's eyes bulge and backed away from the frog. She is not letting that thing get near her! Darkness', on the other hand, felt one of her eyes' twitch. She hope that Naruto will eliminate this animal quickly. Such an ecchi beast should not be allow to exist….

Naruto and Gamakichi look at each other in the eyes. "Gamakichi, go easy on the poor frog." Naruto replied. The toad nodded.

"No promises." Was all he said before he leapt in a fast speed, and use his legs to kick Gama up to the sky. While Lacospo fell off his pet in surprise, Gamakichi and Naruto perform various hand signs. " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** Gamakichi and Naruto sent out their individual attacks, and because of the wind, the fire expanded and hit Gama-tan hard, sending him far into the sky.

Naruto grin. "Thanks Gamakichi. Let's talk later, and I'll make sure to bring snacks." The toad gave him a thumbs up as Naruto jump off of him before disappearing.

"Gama-tan!" Lacospo cried out in despair. He then shook in anger, before glaring at Naruto. "You took Lala-tan away from me. Turn my assassin against me. And hurt my favorite toad!"

"The only thing that is true is the last one." Naruto deadpan. "And that was your fault, considering you stupidly send him for battle." Seriously, a frog that could only melt clothing? That something useful for a pervert.

Another reason to kick Lacospo in the butt. Or give him the Leaf Village's hidden technique. Either one works.

"Shut up!" Lacospo shouted in pure rage. "You haven't beaten me! You'll pay for humiliating me!" He took out a highly advanced gun, one that look like it can cause some damage. "I'll start with Darkness for her betrayal!" He shakily pointed his gun at Golden Darkness and before she could react, he pulled trigger, sending a white beam at her.

"Yami-chan!" Lala cried out in worry, seeing the white blast coming at the blonde girl. Darkness, or Yami as Lala just called her, saw the blast coming at her, but she have little to no time to dodge.

But before it could hit, she felt somebody grab her and then teleport away from the beam. When it hit the spot she was at, a large crater was formed around it.

"Haha, my gun work. Now that Golden Darkness is taken care of, I will eliminate the one who taken Lala-tan away from me!" Lacospo cheered, jumping up and down in joy. "With him gone, I'll have her, along with the human girl for my collection, and it will be a booby paradise!" Riko paled and shudder at the thought of being near that slimy alien.

"You are celebrating a little too early you slimy piece of shit." Lacospo froze at the dark tone he's hearing and slowly turn around to see Naruto in a crouch position, with Yami in his arms. "First, you send an assassin after me. Then, we find out that you told her all kinds of lies about me."

He slowly got up, the killing intent slowly leaking out of the male blonde. "Next, you tried to kill the one you employed when she was doing her job. And finally, you decided to open your annoying little mouth and basically say that you plan to take Lala as your wife by force, and Riko as your slave." He lift his head, revealing blood red slitted eyes that screams for bloodlust. "You, have crossed the wrong line you slimy frog."

He quickly teleport to Lala and Riko, and put a shock Yami by them. Before anyone could react, Naruto Naruto threw a kunai at Lacospo in quick fashion, causing him to yelp and fall down when it landed near his crotch. Before he could get up, Naruto teleported right in front of him.

Lacospo, out of pure fear, try to point the gun at him, but Naruto didn't even glance at it as he slice it in threes with his claws. He then grab the small alien by the collar of his shirt and brought him to Naruto's eyes level. "I want to make several things clear Lacospo, a message I want you to bring to every single fiance candidate out in the galaxy." Naruto said coldly to him. "And it's a very, simple message, so even if your stupid, which you very well might be, you can follow it. Ready? Here we go, pay attention."

He brought Lacospo face to face. "Lala, is not yours." He stated calmly. The scary kind of calmness. "She does not belong to anyone. She is not to be taken by force, and not to be kidnapped. And it goes for everyone precious to me. From now on, if anyone attempt to even harm my precious people, even think about doing disturbing acts on them," He held out his free hand, forming a rasengan. "I will not hesitate to kill them."

As he gave his speech, Riko look at him in shock. She knew that Naruto cares a lot about all of his friend, but he's willing to kill to keep her safe? She would think that the thought of Naruto killing somebody would sicken her, but really….it made her heart flutter that Naruto cares for her that much.

Lala, meanwhile, look at Naruto with a equal measure of shock, joy, and adoration. He's willing to face against every single of her fiance candidate, and even stated that he will kill anyone that try to harm her and anyone of his friends. This made Lala adore him even more.

"You got the message, loud and clear?" Naruto asked calmly. Lacospo nodded his head rapidly. The blonde smirked. "Good. Now, get the fuck out of here. Don't come back to me, Lala, the girl you tried to kill, or any of precious people. If you do, well, you know what I'll do." With that, he threw his rasengan….right at his crotch. " **Rasengan"**

Lacospo screeched in pure pain as the rasengan right in the balls launch him up in the skies. Naruto smirk as he heard Lacospo screech up in the sky. "Ah, music in my ear." Naruto sighed as he his eyes turn back to his regular blue. That alien isn't about have sex any time soon. In other words, not at all.

Faster than he could say Hiraishin, he got glomped once again by a very happy Lala. "Wow Naruto, that was super cool!" Lala gushed happily. "The speech you gave Lacospo and the attack you used on him was amazing!" She's very happy that the toad is now gone.

Naruto, trying to keep in the blush from Lala's breast on his arms, responded. "Well hopefully, he'll give that message to the rest of those candidates of yours."

Riko walk towards them, rubbing her arms nervously. "Speaking of that speech, are you really gonna kill them from now on?" Naruto frowned before sighing as Lala got off of him, but latched on his arms.

"If they try to harm you, Mikan, Lala, or anyone else I care about, then yes, I will Riko." Naruto said to her softly. "I don't go back on my words Riko. And eventually, I might have to kill to protect you." Naruto smile at her. "You and Mikan are one of the first people I bonded with at Japan. The first people I care about. I'm willing to face anyone that would try to take you away from me, and if I have to, won't hesitate to kill them."

At the speech, Riko slowly turned more and more red until her face is completely like a tomato. But she has a small smile on her face. Naruto, confuse as to why she's so red, tilted his head to the side. "Riko, why is your face so red? Did you get sick somehow?"

Riko let out an "Eep!" and wave her hand panicky while Lala is wandering the same. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm fine!" Riko hastily said, but Naruto isn't convince.

"You sure? You don't need me to check your temperature?" If Riko's face could've gotten any redder, it would've, and she slid back when Naruto got a bit closer to her.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about." Riko said, praying that the blonde would accept. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but drop it for now. If she show any other sign of sickness, he'll make sure she be okay.

Inside the seal on him, Kuruma is slowly shaking her head at her dense jailer.

"Uzumaki…." Naruto turned to where Yami was at when he heard her voice. "Why did you try to protect? I was hired to kill you." Naruto smile at his fellow blonde.

"I couldn't let him hurt you because you wouldn't listen to him." Naruto said to her. "Besides, I couldn't let the creep use a cute girl like you." Yami's eyes widen at the last comment, a red tint coming on her cheek.

"C-Cute?" Yami stuttered out a little.

This time, Lala spoke up. "Naruto is right. You are too cute to be used by Lacospo. And he was in the wrong, and since he's gone, it's good now." Yami blush even more and look down, the hair covering her eyes. Lala tilted her head. "Are you okay Yami-chan? Did we offend you?"

"Ah….no….it's just the first time someone said that to me…." She told Naruto and Lala. Riko, who gain her embarrassment in control, walk over to them, and turn towards Lala.

"By the way Lala, why do you keep calling her Yam-chan?" Riko asked the pink-haired girl. Lala tilted her head.

"Well, she's called Golden Darkness right?" Lala rhetorically asked Riko. "Since that's a real mouthful, I thought it could be Yami-chan."

Riko sweatdropped. "I don't think that's her real name…."

"It's fine." Yami interrupted, turning to all of them. "While I don't have an interest of what I am called, Yami is fine." There was a silence between the four.

"So, now that Lacospo is gone, are you gonna leave Naruto alone now?" Riko asked nervously and hopefully. "And return to space?"

"Return to space?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the contemplative look on Yami's face. He has a feeling that she isn't just gonna leave. His judgement was right when Yami spoke. "No." Yami told all of them. "Once I accept a contract, I can't abandon a mission halfway through. So until I settle thing with Uzumaki Naruto, I will remain on Earth."

Riko look at Yami in shock while Naruto sighed. He should've expected, from what little interaction we had with her. "In that case, how about you live with us?" Now Riko look at Naruto in shock. And Yami, well, she would've face faulted if she was like some of his friends.

"What?" Riko and Yami asked at the same time. One in shock, one in confusion.

Lala, on the other hand, look excited at having another possible friend. "Really Naruto? She can stay with us?" She asked him excitingly.

Naruto nodded. "If she have to stay on earth because of me, might as well give her a place to live at. And we have enough room." Plus, maybe she could stop Lala from sneaking into his room every time.

….A part of him knows that not gonna happen anytime soon.

"Why?" Yami asked, confused as to why her target would offer her this.

She isn't the only one. "Naruto, did you forget that she wants to kill you?" Riko stated, looking at Yami nervously. "Why would you want to live with someone who wants to kill you?"

"Cause I doubt she has a home at Earth. And I'm not the type of guy who would leave a girl on the street." Naruto replied back calmly. "And I doubt she's the type to kill me in my sleep. From the way I fought her, she's type to face an opponent directly, with some surprise attacks along the way. With her living with us, we can spar each other whenever we want and test each other's skill."

Neither Riko nor Yami could come up with anything to argue against it. Yami thought about the offer. She can keep a closer eye on Naruto, and she can also help look after the princess since she and Naruto are genuinely nice to her.

And maybe she can also see how similar she and Naruto is. And find out why he has the same hidden emotions like she does. "Very well. I accept your offer."

Lala cheered at this while Riko merely sighed and sagged her shoulder. Naruto chuckled, folding his hands behind his back. Hopefully, this offer isn't gonna bite him in the butt in the long run.

 **And that's the end. So, what does everyone think. Good? Bad? And what did you think of what Naruto did to Lacospo? Let me know on the reviews.**

 **Also, did anyone figure out what line I borrowed from The Walking Dead Season 6 Finale? If so, let me know on the reviews as well. Next up, we'll have Darkness introduce herself to Gaara and Mikan. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	20. Fake Kidnapping

**Hello readers and welcome to a new chapter. Here, we're gonna have Saki do a crazy plan to try and get Naruto's heart. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 20: Fake Kidnapping

"Naruto? Riko? Lala? Who is she?" Mikan asked when the group entered in the house. The one the young girl is referring is Golden Darkness, now known as Yami.

Naruto grinned and rub the back of his head. "Mikan, this is Yami. She was the person who was trying to kill me." Mikan blinked at what Naruto just told her, her brain quickly catching up to what he had just said.

"Okay….and why are you in the same area together, not trying to kill each other?"

"Call it a temporary truce." Naruto suggested. "She found out that employer lied to her about me, and she wasn't happy about that. After I blasted him into space, we talked and Yami said she will not abandon any mission she takes on, having her stuck on Earth until she kills me."

Lala then spoke up. "And Naruto offered to let her stay with us!" She informed Mikan brightly. "Now we got a new friend with us!" Mikan blinked a few more times, comprehending what Naruto and Lala told them.

After a moment, she smiled and decided not to question the bizarreness of the whole thing. "Okay then. Welcome to the Yuuki Household Yam-chan." Riko's jaws literally dropped at this. How on earth does Mikan accept this bizarre scenarios?!

Yami nodded to her in gratitude as Naruto called out to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, you heard all of that?" The red headed Kazekage walk to the front door and nodded to Naruto.

"Golden Darkness, know this." Gaara spoke, his eyes directing at Yami. "If you attack Naruto while I'm around, I will assist him in anyway I can. I will not stand by as you try to kill my friend." The two of them stare at each other's calm, unflinching eyes, before Yami nodded in acceptance.

"I can accept that." Yami spoke to him. "But if you defend Uzumaki, I will have to incapacitate you or kill you."

"I will take the risk to protect my friend." Gaara replied back. The group is silent for a moment before Naruto spoke up.

"Okay, so how about we go eat?" Naruto suggested. "The whole fight made me hungrier than usual."

(Half a Week Later)

As the week pass, Gaara is gradually getting his strength back. When it was end of the week long stay, Gaara is ready to go back home. Once Temari, who sent a message that she'll be coming to Japan soon, and her team gets here, Gaara will go back to the Sand Village.

Meanwhile, Yami is adjusting to Earth easily, or at least, adjusting to the Yuuki household. She tried several earthly foods during the week, but her favorite are taiyakis. Mikan and Lala is also getting along with her well, the former sharing a room with Yami. With Riko, however, she treats her like an older sister scolding the younger one whenever her clumsiness does something perverted. Mainly a hit to the head with a small hair fist.

She hasn't went to school with Naruto, Lala, and Riko, preferring to stay at home for now. It partly because she heard about the groping duo, Risa and Mio, and want to avoid them. She may can fend off perverted men with ease, and make sure they regret trying to target her, but perverted women is another thing for her entirely.

Right now, Naruto and Riko are working on the flowers at the school. It was after school, and the two decided to take care of the flowers, since they haven't been taking care of for a while.

Riko glimpsed at Naruto as they are doing this. ' _It's been several days since we've done this together.'_ Riko thought to herself. ' _It's probably because of the craziness that's been happening. Still, I'm glad we had time to do this now.'_

A few minutes later, the two got up and took a look at their handiwork. "There, the plants are nice and healthy." Naruto stated, folding his arms behind his head. Riko nodded in agreement.

"You're working on the plants again you two?" The blonde and orange-head turned to see that it was Haruna that was speaking to them.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. It's been awhile since Riko-chan and I worked on the garden here."

"So we decided to work on it before we went home." Riko finished for Naruto. Haruna smile at the two. Both of her friends are very kind people. Makes her glad that she knows them, and glad that Riko is her best friend.

"So Haruna, want to walk home with us for today?" Haruna nodded, wanting to spend time with the two and the three then walked home, talking about what's been happening in their lives.

As they walked, they didn't notice Saki, Rin, and Aya watching them. Saki crossed her arms and frowned as she kept her gaze at Naruto. "Nothing is working for the past years." Saki stated to her friend, frustrated. "I've tried acting different roles, wearing different outfits, and many scenarios to get his attention. Why won't he notice me? How is he different from other guys?"

Aya shifted nervously while Rin sighed. A part of Rin wanted Saki to just give up on Naruto, but not because of her feelings for the male blonde. It's because Naruto won't fall for Saki just because she's pretty. She knows Naruto, and Naruto will care for people based on their hearts, not their looks.

"How about a pretend kidnapping attempt?" Saki, Rin, and Aya turn to see a fellow Sainan High School girl. "You can hire some people to set up a pretend kidnapping, and then Naruto can swoop down, and save the day."

Saki actually thought about the idea given to her. Rin, however, narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Why are you helping us?" Rin asked her, keeping her hands near her kendo sword. "It's no secret that almost every girl in Sainan High desires Naruto. Why would you help a potential rival?"

The girl raise her hands up. "Don't get me wrong, I like Naruto as much anyone." The girl began. "But I know I have no chance of getting him. I just thinking the Queen of Sainan High would have the best chance of getting Naruto." At that, Saki's ego got brushed heavily and the blonde girl smirked heavily.

"Well, if you're sure this idea will work, then I will try it out." Saki said. The girl then said goodbye and left, leaving the three girls to themselves. "Soon, Naruto, you will fall into my hand just like every other boy here. Mark my words!"

Rin and Aya look at each other before sighing. They are unsure about this idea, but it doesn't look like Saki is gonna change her mind anytime soon. They'll have to make sure nothing bad happens.

(In an Alley)

"You tricked her good, Sasori my man." A blonde haired man said. He's wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and a bang is over one of his eyes. "How did you made that puppet look so realistic anyway?"

"I have my ways." The man known as Sasori said. Like his partner, he's also wearing the same uniform, as well as cloth over his mouth.

A few days after the one tailed jinchuuriki disappeared, Zetsu reported to the Akatsuki that he's located outside the Elemental Nation, in a place called Japan. Their leader ordered them to go there, and try to capture at least one of them. So after gaining info, they found a suitable hostage.

Sasori used one of his puppets in his arsenal, and disguise into a girl in that high school. Once the idea is planted in the girl's head firmly, they will be their for her to hire. "Now, we need more people on our side." Sasori stated. "In order to get Gaara of the Sand and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes, but how though?" Deidara asked, leaning on the wall. "It would take a while for any of our comrades to come here, and assist. And none of the people here are as strong as we are. We'll need some pretty strong individual to help us in our endeavors."

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you say that you wanted to get rid of Naruto Uzumaki?"

The two rogue shinobis turn around to see three men behind them. One of them have a white trench coat on, with a white hat and glasses, while the two behind him are wearing some type of combat suit. All of them are very pale.

Deidara answered. "Well, we're gonna capture him then get rid of him. Why do you want to know?" He put his hands in his pockets, ready to throw some detonating clay.

The man smirk at him. "Cause we might have the same goals. My name is Jen. You see, this Naruto is engaged to someone my employers want, and I need him gone. We may benefit by working together."

"Interesting proposal." Sasori spoke up, his face betraying nothing. "Why don't tell us everything we need to know?"

(Yuuki Household)

Once Riko and Naruto got back, after giving their good-byes to Haruna, they waited with the others for Temari and her team. Mikan and Naruto are cooking, Yami and Gaara are playing a game of shogi, with Lala waiting for her turn, and Riko is finishing up the homework she got from school.

"Checkmate." Yami stated, taking Gaara's king. The redhead doesn't look surprise, since Yami was being a formidable opponent.

"Good job Golden Darkness." Gaara said, nodding to her. Despite the fact she's targeting Naruto, the two of them manage to get along, having similar personalities. "It seems you have the intelligence with your skills."

"Of course. I can't just rely on my skills alone." Yami replied back. She then turn to Lala. "Do you want to play now princess?" Lala nodded eagerly, setting up the game.

"I'm gonna beat you in this game Yami-chan." As the two started playing, a knock was heard on the door. Riko got up and went to see who it is, but as she opened it, three figures rushed into the house, causing Riko to spin around fast before slowly stopping, swirls in her eyes.

"Why me….." She moaned right before fainting from dizziness.

Naruto went in the living when he heard several people, tense and ready to fight, but relaxed when she saw Temari hugging the life out of Gaara, along with two other girls standing over the Kazekage in great concern, fussing over the young leader.

"Calm down Temari. Matsuri. Yukata. I'm alright." Gaara said to them, pushing Temari so they can look at each other face to face. "No need to keep worrying."

Temari smile apologetically at Gaara. "I'm sorry Gaara. It just, we've been so worried ever since you disappeared."

"Yeah Lord Kazekage." Matsuri decided to speak up. "The villagers wanted to look for you ASAP when you suddenly disappeared. Everyone was in a panic at what happened."

"Well I apologize for making you all worry." Gaara said, smiling back at his sister. His smile also made Matsuri blush and looked away, making Naruto smirk in the background. Look like someone got a crush on the Kazekage. "But I'm alright and healed now. You can think Naruto for that."

Temari look up to see Naruto leaning on the wall of living room. Without any warning, she rush up to him and wrapped her arms around. "Thank you." She told him, gratitude written in her voice. "You saved my brother once again."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "No problem Temari. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again." The two blondes then ended the hug. "It was probably a long trip. Why don't you guys stay here and eat dinner with us?" Matsuri and Yukata look hopeful at that, but Temari was quick to shake her head.

"You already done enough for us already." Temari protested. "I wouldn't to take-"

"Don't worry Temari." Naruto interrupted, walking to the kitchen to help get the food. "We made enough for everyone. Besides, Gaara asked me to make something for you guys once you got here."

Temari look at his brother, a bit surprised by this. "I figure you and your team would get hungry once you got here." Gaara explained to her sister. "And I've tried Naruto's and Mikan's cooking. You should have a taste as well."

The last sentence was reinforced when Mikan and Naruto broughts plates of fried chicken with gravy over it, rice, and salad. And for dessert, Naruto decided to make a vanilla cake with several cherries on top.

Matsuri and Yakata have stars in their eyes at the site of the food, as well as the smell, while Temari her own mouth water a little. She sighed. "Fine. We can stay a little longer for dinner. Just let me get Makoshi in here. He's outside, watching for any suspicious activities."

"Yay!" The two sand kunoichis cheered before bowing to their sensei and Kazekage. "Thank you Temari-sensei! Lord Kazekage!"

Gaara smile at them in amusement, Temari sighed in exasperation, and Naruto chuckled at their reaction. He wonder if all genin act this way whenever they have a long mission.

(With Saki)

It took a little while, but Saki finally found a group of people who will help do the pretend kidnapping. It's a group of five men, all of them looking like tough people.

The plan is simple. She will be strapped into a chair, in an abandon warehouse, with two of the hired men guarding the door while the rest stay in here. Rin will pretend to be kidnap as well, while Aya goes to the Yuuki household to get Naruto. Once Naruto defeats her hired guns, she will act distress and he will be right in her hand.

"Saki-sama, are you sure this good idea?" Rin asked once again as they waited for the five hired group of men. "I mean, what if this group is actually are wanting to kidnap?"

"That's why you're here Rin-chan." Saki said as she sat on the chair that will be used. "You're strong enough to defeat a group of thugs."

"Yes, but something tells me these aren't ordinary thugs." Rin said nervously. Something is off about those men.

Saki smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Rin. I know what I'm doing. And once everything goes to plan, Naruto will be in my hand." She let out her signature laugh, causing Rin to sigh. Before she could try to convince her not to do this, the door to the warehouse suddenly opened, gaining the girls' attention. "About time to show up. What took you so long?"

Jen, who's in front of his two men and the two Akatsuki members, smile apologetically. "Sorry about that. We were practicing our line."

 **And that's the end. So, what do you thought about this? Good? Bad? Be civil about your opinion. No flaming. And what do you think should happen next? Who should help Naruto rescue Saki? When should the Akatsuki and mercs/assassins reveal their true intentions? How should they be dealt with? Give me your opinions on the reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	21. From Kidnapping to Bait

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, before we begin, I would like to address something.**

 **First off, Zetsu didn't track Gaara. He found out that they're at Japan by spying on the sand village. So the Akatsuki doesn't know the exact place Naruto is at, only that he's out the elemental country. And second, the reason the Akatsuki showed up before Kushina was because Sasori and Deidara was traveling by Deidara's clay birds, not by boat. A bird is much faster than a boat.**

 **Now, after much consideration and looking through the reviews and PMs (Thank you all, by the way, who gave me ideas for what to do in this chapter), I finally decided how the kidnapping and fight should be handle. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 21: From Kidnapping to Bait

(Yuuki Household)

After Temari got Makoshi inside, the group enjoyed the meal made by Naruto and Mikan. Temari and her team are amazed at how well the two of them did, with Matsuri and Yukata moaning in pleasure when they first dig into it.

As the group was about to have the cake for dessert, there was a frantic knocking on the door. Naruto, who was about to cut the cake, look over to the door curiously before putting the knife down and walked towards the door (As well as making Mitsuri and Yukata slump in disappointment). When he opened the door, he was met with a frantic and out of breath Aya.

"Aya?" Naruto questioned, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here? And judging by your tired look, why did you ran here?"

Aya, betweens breaths, spoke. "Saki….she's….being held….hostage….with Rin." Naruto stood up, his eyes narrow now. Rin isn't weak by any mean, so either the person who kidnapped her and Saki are incredibly strong or….

"This isn't one of Saki's scheme, is it?" Naruto asked, still serious. The slight stiffness from Aya answered Naruto's question automatically.

"N-N-No. T-This isn't a t-trick from Saki." Aya tried to lie, making Naruto sighed in exasperation. Saki, if you're gonna try to trick a shinobi, at least hire someone that has a skill at lying. No offense to Aya of course.

But he also wondered how stupid Saki is being right now. Doing a fake kidnapping might end up being real, thus putting herself and Rin endanger. Did she even think about that?

"Aya, you need to working on your lying skills more." Naruto told the girl, making her blush in embarrassment. "Anyway, I'm still gonna go check out. That girl might've hired real kidnappers and made their job real easier." Aya's eyes widen at that, horrified at the thought. "Can you tell me who she hired and how many?"

Aya look down, her eyebrows scrunch up in thought. "W-Well, one have a white trench coat, a white hat, and glasses, while the other two have some type of strange suit on. I think the first one is named Jen."

Yami, who was listening in with the others, perked up with that information. "Jen?" Yami questioned, jumping into the conversation and into the conversation. "You say that this Jen have a white trench coat and a white hat?"

Aya blinked, taking notice of the girl she hasn't seen before. "Y-Yes…."

Yami narrowed her eyes. "Then your friends may be endanger." Yami stated, her voice holding no jokes as usual. "Jen is an assassin, like me, who kidnaps his target's loved ones and use them as bargaining chips, or bait." Aya's eyes widen in horror at Yami's statement.

"S-Saki-sama and Rin-chan are in d-d-danger?"

Naruto stiffen at that, his eyes narrowing in anger. While he's not sure on his relationship with Saki, other than the fact that she annoys him, Rin is definitely his friend, one of his precious people. And made a promise that if anyone targets them is going to die.

Look like he's going to fulfill that promise soon.

"It seems like it." Naruto stated, the serious tone back in his voice. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" He needs to know what he might deal with before attempting to go rescue them.

"Y-Yes." Aya said, extremely worried for her friends. "There's two more people. Both of them are wearing black robes with red clouds."

Naruto's eyes widen, as did Gaara's, Temari's and the other sand shinobis' when they heard what Aya said. The Akatsuki.

(With Saki and Rin)

' _My plan is coming into fruition.'_ Saki thought proudly as she's tied up in a chair. After sending Ayu to get Naruto, she had her hired men tie her wrists into the chair while two of them stand beside Rin, holding her sword. She wanted Rin to be held down so it look more like she's been held as well, but Rin insisted on having her hands free incase something happens.

' _Soon, Naruto, you will be mine.'_ Saki cackled. Now, all she needs to do is wait for Aya to call them and the plan will be set in motion.

However, it soon took too long for Aya to contact them. "Isn't that girl suppose to contact us by now?" Sasori questioned, narrowing his eyes at Saki. "I hate being kept waiting."

"Naruto may have had others watch her while he go get me." Saki suggested, a bit nervous at the glare Sasori is giving. "Don't worry. This job will be done and you'll get your money."

Deidara hummed and put his hands behind his head. "This is sure taking a while." Deidara commented. He then turned to Sasori and Jen. "So what do you think you two? Should we start the next part of the plan?"

Saki got confused by that question while Rin tensed up. Jen smirked. "I thought you never ask."

"Do it. I don't like being kept waiting." Sasori replied curtly to Deidara.

"Plan? What are you…."

Before she could finish, Deidara suddenly threw several clay spiders at her, things latching onto her tied wrists, arms, and legs, causing her to yelp in shock. "What the-?!"

"Saki-sama!" Rin try to run over to her, but was grabbed by the two grunts and slammed into the wall. "Let me go!"

"You think they'll actually listen to you?" Jen laughed. "They work for me."

"What is the meaning of this?" Saki demanded, trying to struggle out of her restraints. "This is not part of the plan."

Jen turn to her with a cruel smirk. "The plan changed sweetheart." Jen stated to her. "We're in charge now. And for the first change, this will be a real kidnapping attempt."

Saki's blood ran cold at this. "W-What do you mean?"

This time, Deidara spoke up. "Truth is, you got set up the entire time." He told her. "That girl who gave you the kidnapping idea? Yeah, that was actually a puppet made by Sasori."

"P-Puppet?" To answer her question, Sasori silently summoned a puppet from one of his scrolls. The one used to trick Saki.

"It took me a bit longer than I thought to make her look realistic." Sasori said as the blonde. "After you fall for our trick, you made our job easier. Now all we need to do is for Uzumaki."

"What do you want with Naruto?" Rin questioned, still trying to get out of the grunts' grips. Sasori was about to answer when he noticed Rin's leg inching towards her sword.

"I would stop moving if I were you." Sasori replied to her. "Otherwise, your friend may blow up." Rin froze at hearing that.

Deidara grin. "You see, my art is no ordinary art. My art….." He threw a spider into the air, which exploded midair. "...is an explosion."

Saki and Rin paled when they saw that, and Saki felt fear creep into her heart, if it hadn't already. "As for your question, Uzumaki holds something we want." Sasori stated to them. "That inside of him that we attend to get no matter what."

Jen took a bit of interest in that, but shrugged it off. Not his business. "As for why I'm here, my employer wants Naruto eliminated so he could marry Lala. So basically, you are bait."

Even though she's afraid of the situation she got herself into, a part of her couldn't help but steam at what she just heard. ' _Someone else is attracted to Lala?! How many people does she have attracted to her?'_

"While we wait," Sasori said, turning to Rin. Rin tense as his gaze at her. "I'm gonna be making myself a new puppet for my collection."

Afraid of the answer, but wanting to know, Saki spoke hesitantly. "W-W-What do you mean, make a puppet?"

Sasori didn't break his gaze at Rin. "All the puppets I own, three hundred to be exact, are all made from humans. I rarely have sword users in my arsenal, so she would be good in my collection." Saki was horrified at hearing that. He murdered three hundred people and turn them into puppets?!

Rin felt her blood run cold when she saw a scorpion-like metal tail crawl out from behind him. As he got over to her, Saki shouted in desperation. "Wait! Just let her go! I'm the bait, not her, so let her go!"

Sasori ignore her, continuing his path to Rin. Rin felt the urge to struggle, to try and get away, but force herself to stay still, in fear that they would kill Saki if she did so. Once Sasori got close enough, he raise his tail, ready to kill the girl and make her into one of his puppets.

"No! Don't do it please!" Saki shouted in desperation, tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Rin close her eyes, not wanting to see the thing that would cause her death.

But before Sasori could do anything, a yellow flash suddenly got between Sasori and Rin. "What the-?" Was all Sasori could say before a sword sliced him in half.

"Sasori!" Deidara shouted in shock, while everyone else look at the scene in shock. Only Deidara noticed a figure jumping out of the smoke and further into the warehouse. Standing in the remains of the shell that used to be Sasori was Naruto Uzumakil, his hands gripped onto a sword.

"N-Naruto?!" Rin and Saki shouted in shock. Naruto slowly stood up before turning his head to Rin's direction. In quick, silent, fashion, he formed two clones and the said clones quickly formed rasengans.

" **Rasengan"** The clones shouted before they slammed the jutsus into the grunts' guts. They screamed in pain as the spiralling spheres dug into their guts before slamming into unconscious. Through the process, they had let Rin go.

Rin stumbled when she had let go, but the original manage to catch her in her arms. "You okay Rin?" Naruto asked in concern. Rin look up at Naruto, and couldn't help but blush at the fact that she's in her arm.

"I-I am." Rin said, quickly getting out of his arms. "Thank you, for saving me." Naruto smile before he got back his serious expression and turn back around.

"Now, three down. Two to go." Naruto stated. Deidara, however, stood in front of him and held his hands up in a seal style.

"Don't move jinchuuriki, or your friend here is gonna die by my art." Deidara stated, causing Naruto to tense. Rin wanted to get to Saki, to get her out of those restraints, but she didn't want to risk Saki's death because of reckless move. So she stay still.

"Now, you are going to listen to us." Jen said, getting beside Deidara. "You're going to go with Deidara here, leave this place for good, and let my employer marry Lala."

Naruto growled, his eyes turning red once again. "Didn't Lacospo give the message that anyone who harms my friend is basically writing their wills?" Rin wondered what he was talking about when she saw something from behind Saki's chair. A small yellow flash came from behind the chair, and when it died down, Naruto, two blonde girls, and Lala from behind the chair.

Rin was shocked at seeing. Luckily, neither Deidara nor Jen was paying attention, to focus on the blonde in front of them. Jen smirk and wave a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Remember. Trying anything, and the girl goes boom."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not trying anything."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, a gust of wind from behind Saki suddenly hit him and Deidara, sending the two through the door of the wall. Saki looked shock when Temari, Lala, and Yami came from behind the chair.

You see, after Naruto appeared using his hiraishin and cut Sasori in half, he threw a hiraishin kunai through the shell of puppet and landed it behind Saki. When the two clones poofed out, after taking care of the grunts, the memories of the clone he kept with the others got the memory and knew what to do. Once he got Temari, Lala (Who insisted on joining the rescue mission), and Yami to grab hands, he teleported them silently behind Saki's chair without the enemies knowing. That gave Temari the advantage to do a sneak attack, knocking both of them out. At least for now.

"I-wha-?" Saki stuttered, her mind trying to comprehend what exactly happened. "What just happened? How fid they get here? How did you get here Naruto? How did you do all of those things?"

Rin look at Naruto, also wondering the same thing. The male blonde sighed. "We'll explain later. Right now, let's get you out of those restraints Saki."

Since Deidara got hit badly, the clay bombs on Saki melted off of her and is on the floor. So the clone simply took out a kunai and cut off the rope before he poofed out.

"Thank you Naruto." Saki said simply, her head still in a muck from what had happened today. Then she realize that Naruto saved her, and inwardly smirked. She could use this to her advantage.

Naruto nodded. "Not a pr-AGH!" Naruto yelped when Saki suddenly tackled him. "W-What the-?"

"Thank you for saving me and Rin Naruto." Saki said, giving him a coy look. "You were being a true hero today. A knight and shining armor."

Rin sighed at how Saki is acting Temari sweatdropped at the scene before her. Rin would've thought Saki would've forgot her plans considering what just happened, but then again, Saki is stubborn when it comes to what she wants.

Still, a part of her couldn't help but get angry at the fact Saki is trying to take advantage of this. Saki was being used as actual bait, and she was almost died. Couldn't she wait to do this?

SMACK

Everyone's eyes widen when Naruto slapped Saki. No one was more shock than Saki, who is looking at Naruto with widen eyes and is holding her cheeks where she was slapped.

Naruto, meanwhile, is slightly looking down, his hair covering his eyes. "Saki…." Naruto began as he looked up, his eyes showing anger and disappointment. "Do you not realize what you did?"

Saki flinched at the emotions showing in Naruto's eyes. "W-What are you-"

"Your tricked nearly gotten Rin killed." Naruto said, the anger now evident in his voice. "If I hadn't teleported here in time, she would've been dead. Turned into another puppet by Sasori. And who knows what they would've done to you while they wait. Because you hired them to do a fake kidnapping, you gave them the opportunity to use you as bait. Do you realize that? Did you even consider that?"

Rin flinched at the reminder of what nearly happened while Naruto's word hit Saki like a ton of bricks. He's right. She was the one who hired them, gave them the chance to do this. Rin and Aya tried to warn her not to do this, but she haven't listen. She was too focus on getting Naruto. She was too focus on her pride to even consider the consequences.

Suddenly, the group heard clapping from another part of the warehouse, causing them to turn to where it's coming from. "Congratulation on destroying my puppet. Never imagine he would be destroyed that quickly." A person came out of the shadow, revealing himself to be a red headed man wearing the Akatsuki robe. "This time, this won't be easy."

Naruto and Temari stiffened before readying themselves for combat. Rin, however, questioned him. "Who are you? You aren't the one of the men Saki hired."

The redhead smiled. "Oh but I am. I was just, disguised in my puppet." Rin's eyes widen and look to where Naruto rescued her. The corpse that was Sasori is….a puppet.

Which means, the person in front of them is the real Sasori. How did she not notice the corpse over there was a puppet when Naruto sliced him in half?

"That was some pretty strong wind there." A voice spoke from behind them. They turn to see Jen coming up from behind them, looking like he wasn't launched into a door. "Luckily, I am pretty durable."

"How did you survive that?" Temari questioned in a shock. One of the Akatsuki, she can understand, but this a civilian.

Yami answered that for her. "HIs species are known for enduring any amount of damage. A sword to the chest, the slit of the throat, internal bleeding, none of those things are fatal to them. They can still feel the pain, but no fatality. The only thing that can kill them is damage to the brain, which is hard considering their bones are as hard as metal."

"Which reminds me," He turn to the grunts are still stucked on the wall. "Idiots, get up. We still have a job to do." The grunts slowly got up out of the wall, stretching their bodies to get out of the cramps.

"Sorry boss." The two grunts said.

Naruto sighed but smirked. "Now I'm you three came. It's four against four."

"Five against four!" The ceiling suddenly exploded, causing everyone to cover their heads. Up in the sky is Deidara on his clay bird. "You're gonna pay for that Sand Shinobi! Prepare to get a taste of my art!"

 **And that's the end. What do you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Been working hard on this one. So, I decided to have Naruto, Temari, Lala, and Yami fight this one. And I'm guessing some of you are wondering why I didn't have Gaara and Temari's team join as well? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter or two. But I hope you like what I did. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	22. Easier than they Thought

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna start the fight between Naruto and his group against the Akatsuki and the hired aliens. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Chapter 22: Easier than they Thought

Naruto gritted his teeth after Deidara destroyed the ceiling. ' _I need to put the odds in our favor, fast!'_ With that in mind, Naruto form two more clones and sent them at the grunts once again, while he himself went for Jen. All of them formed rasengans in their hands.

Before the clones could get close, Sasori used to the scorpion tail from his destroyed puppet to skewer the clones, causing them to poof out. "Oh no you don't." He stated, sending the tail out to the regular Naruto.

The blonde was forced to jump back when the tail got close to skewering his sides. He turn to see Sasori looking at him, pulling the tail towards him. "I'm going to be your opponent jinchuuriki." Sasori stated calmly, letting the tail drop on the ground to pick up a scroll on his robes. He opened it, summoning one of his puppet.

When he did, and when the group got a clear look at the puppet, Temari's eyes widen in shock. "I-Is that the Third Kazekage?" Temari stated in shock, causing Naruto's eyes to widen while the others outside of the elemental nation look a bit confuse.

Sasori smiled wickedly at Temari's shocked statement. "He was a tough opponent. But I defeated him, and he became one of my favorite puppets." Temari gripped her fist, very angry at what she's seeing.

"I know what a Kazekage is, but mind explaining why you're acting this way Temari-san?" Yami asked stoically.

"The Third Kazekage was one of the most powerful Kazekage we had, able to control sand made out of iron." Temari explained to the group. "One day, he disappeared, causing a mass panic within the Sand Village. Many of our shinobi went looking for him, but we've never found a trace. Until now."

Naruto could see the anger in her eyes. While it's probably isn't as bad as the older sand nins would probably be, the fact that a Kage turned into a puppet for a rogue shinobi's use would anger any loyal shinobi. But right now, he can't let her be risk blinded by rage. "Temari, Lala, fight Jen and his goons." Naruto ordered the blonde and the pink-head. "Rin, keep yourself and Saki away from the battle, but be prepare to defend her. Yami, take to the sky and handle Deidara. I'm taking on Sasori."

Everyone nodded. Rin stood in front of Saki, sword out. Yami formed wings on her back and took off to the sky to face Deidara. Lala and Temari, who forced her anger back to focus on the mission, turn to face Jen and his goons. And Naruto faced Sasori.

Sasori's wicked smile didn't waver. "I suggest surrendering. One way or another, we will get you and the Kazekage. Once Deidara is done with that girl, we will overwhelm you and your friends" Naruto narrowed his eyes, taking out two kunais.

"Surrender isn't in my vocabulary you puppet fanatic." Naruto stated. Then he smirked. "And I wouldn't underestimate Yami, if I were either of you. She's a lot stronger than she looks. But right now, focus on this." With that, he threw a kunai at him and at the same time, threw one up at the sky.

Sasori swiftly dodge the kunai, causing Naruto to use hiraishin and appear right beside the puppet user. The blonde swung his sword at him, but Sasori use the Kazekage puppet to block the attack, the puppet using a sword to block it. "You'll have to do better than that Uzumaki."

"Who says that I was finished?" Naruto retorted, grabbing onto Sasori. Before the redhead could attempt to get out of the grip, Naruto teleported right out of the building and up to where he threw the other kunai.

Meanwhile, as Naruto and Sasori started their fight, Jen and his goons decided to charge at Temari and Lala. Temari didn't hesitate to use her fan to blow away Jen, causing him to fly back towards the wall of the front building. He quickly gain back his balance and landed on the wall on his feet, in a crouch position.

Not a second later, he launched himself off the wall and at Temari, a blade slipping out of his sleeves. Temari didn't have time to use another wind attack, at the speed he's going, and was forced to dodge. Jen flipped to his feet and was quick to turn around and try to slice her by the throat, causing Temari to lean back.

' _He's fast.'_ Temari thought as she dodge several knife stabs. When several of his stabs didn't meet his aim, Jen flipped on his hand and try to slam his heels on Temari's head. The girl quickly used her fan to block, but grunted at the strength being used. ' _And strong too.'_

Lala let the Jen's grunts get close and duck under the punches the grunts sent. She quickly grabbed their arms and with her Deviluke strength, she threw them right back at the wall. They didn't have the agility like Jen, so they ended up stuck on the wall.

Lala pulled out her d-dial phone and summoned a weapon. "Let's go, Sticky Gooey Launcher-kun!" She shot two globs of goo at them, hitting right on the mark. The two grunts try to struggled out of the goo, but with them being stuck in the wall, and the fact that the goo is very sticky, they're having very little success.

"Now you two stay here." Lala stated, giving them a raspberry. "I'm gonna go help Temari-chan." With that, she turn to the the two fighting and summon her d-dial phone.

Outside, when Naruto and Sasori appeared up in the sky, Naruto pushed Sasori and his puppet off of him, using a bit of wind chakra to increase the speed of the impact.

But Sasori wasn't part of the Akatsuki for nothing. He directed his puppet to fall before him and it landed on it's feet. Sasori land on the head of the puppet with his hands and flipped off of it, landing behind it. Naruto landed in front of him seconds later. "Nice reflexes."

"Being in that puppet suit hasn't made my skills rusty." Sasori stated. And impatient as ever, he quickly sent his puppet at Naruto.

Above them, Deidara and Yami are having an aerial battle. Yami transformed her arms into blades to try and stab Deidara, while the clay bomb user use his exploding art to keep her far and to try and kill her.

The fight continued on as a goose chase, with Yami chasing Deidara as the Akatsuki member use bombs to keep her away. Thanks to her agility though, she easily dodge the bombs, even when in the air, and close enough to use her hair as blades to try and stab Deidara.

"And I thought the craziness were in the Akatsuki." Deidara grunted to himself as he dodge the stabs from Yami. "Guess I was wrong."

"Please stay still so I can kill you." Yami stated to him as she continue sending out stabs after stabs.

Deidara snorted. "I rather stay alive thank you." He called back as he dodge more of the blades.

Naruto analyze the situation in front of and around him. ' _I need to end this quickly. The commotion we're making right now is bound to attract attention and the longer we fight, the bigger the chance civilians and officers would get involved.'_ Naruto thought to himself. ' _Which means I have to use everything I got, and hope the others will finish their fights quickly as well. Ready Kurama?'_

' **Ready.'** Kurama spoke back. Naruto then ran at Sasori. In response, the man sent his puppet at him, sword ready. Naruto pull out his own sword and block the swipe from the puppet. Sasori smirked.

"I got you." Sasori stated, and as soon as he said that, the puppet unleashed iron sand at Naruto. That cause the blonde to jump back, but unfortunately, some of the sand manage to latch onto his body.

When he landed on his feet, he stumbled and land on one knee. Sasori smirked. "You got caught so easily Uzumaki. All of my weapons are laced with poisons, including the sand. Don't worry though. You'll live long enough for us to distract the nine tails."

With that, Sasori put his puppet and walked towards Naruto, confident that he weakened the jinchuuriki enough. After all, despite the fight he put up, he's still a civilian and hasn't received shinobi training for years. The only reason he defeated his defense puppet was because he used hiraishin to catch him by surprise.

Yami saw that Naruto was down, causing her eyes to narrow. "You are not taking my target." Yami stated, flying down towards the two fighters. Deidara saw though, and quickly threw bombs in front of her to keep her from coming any closer towards his partner.

"Don't ignore me now." Deidara said, flying in front of her. He smirked. "I'm the one you're fighting, not my man Sasori." Yami didn't say anything. Just turn her hands into blades, hoping she can finish him off or distract him in time.

When he brought the distance between him and Naruto to a few feet, he pulled out a kunai. "Just in case though, I'm going to knock you out cold. This poison should do the trick." With that, he raise up the kunai to strike him.

He didn't expect the blonde civilian to suddenly dig his hand right threw his chest. Sasori gasped in pain, the claws that grew on Naruto clutching his core. The thing that kept him living as a puppet.

Naruto, who's eyes are red and slitted once again, raised both eyebrow at the feeling. "While this is the first time I dig my hand through somebody's chest, I didn't expect the inside to feel hollow, other than the thing I got in my hand. Is that even a heart? Doesn't feel like it shaped like one."

"H-How?" Sasori strained out, shocked and outrage that he was beaten so easily. "You were paralyzed by the poison."

"Good thing about being a jinchuuriki is that you can heal a lot quicker, especially when you're cooperating with the tailed beast." Naruto said with a smirk. A smirk that says 'You failed for it. Hard.' "It could've your strongest poison and I would've easily healed."

"Damn you." Sasori groaned out, still in pain. Naruto didn't say anything else. Merely pull out core, killing Sasori instantly. Naruto smirked. The Aburame clan is right about one thing: You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent.

Up in the sky, Deidara and Yami continued their aerial battle. As the male blonde started to prepare another batch of explosives, he froze and lost focus when saw Sasori down and the jinchuuriki up. "What the-?"

He didn't get to finish his words, cause Yami slice right through his birds, causing him to fall into to the ground. Deidara, startled, fumbled through his pouch to get more clay, but Yami wasn't going to let him get the chance. She threw a barrage of punches at him, causing the blonde to crash right into the building and land in a crater.

At the same time, Temari jumped back when Jen tried to punch her in the abdomen. She unfolded her fan once again, but Jen wasn't having any of it. "You're not using that trick again." Jen announced, getting in front and raise his fist to punch her.

As Temari prepare herself to dodge, Jen suddenly found himself tied up in some of kind of rope, causing his eyes to widen in shock. "What the-?"

"Yay! Spinny Spinny Rope-kun work!" Lala cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Jen tried to get out of the binding, but the rope is too strong for him immediately break out of and ended up landing on his face.

"What kind of rope is this?" Ren stated, still struggling in the rope. "And where are those two idiots? I thought for sure they could at least fight a princess!"

"Sorry, but they're stuck in a glob of goo!" Lala stated cheerfully. She then turned to Temari, ignoring Jen's struggling for right now. "Are you okay Temari-chan?"

Temari nodded and smile. "I am. Thanks for the help." She then noticed Naruto and Yami jump back into the building, a crater at another side, and the grunts stuck on the wall. "Wow, that's was surprisingly easy. I would've thought that the Akatsuki at least would put up a bigger fight."

Naruto nodded to Temari's words, but smirked. "They would've, but they underestimated us. They only saw civilians, a princess, a young girl, and one sand shinobi. They didn't consider us a threat." He looked down at Jen. "And it cost them badly."

"Screw you." Jen spat out, still struggling. Naruto ignored him for now and made a clone in a quick fashion.

"Take Lala, Saki, and Rin out of here, using hiraishin." Naruto said to the clone. "Tell the others back at home that we're okay."

"What about you, Yami, and Temari, Naruto-kun?" Lala asked, wondering why he wanted to stay back.

Naruto smiled at her. "We'll be back. I just wanted to have a little chat with the hired gun here." The blonde turns his red slitted eyes towards Jen, causing the alien to have a chill crawl up his spine. "Temari and Yami will be here to help out and back me up."

Lala nodded to this, though she frown a bit, remembering Naruto's words to Lacospo. She isn't question whether or not killing is moral. She doesn't like it, but she knows the some assassins and hired guns needs to die. Her father and Zastin explain to her this.

No, she's wondering if Naruto will be okay after killing somebody. She have never killed somebody before, but she knows it can weigh on somebody, especially somebody Naruto.

She didn't voice this for right now though. She let the clone teleport her, Saki, and Rin back to the Yuuki Household, leaving Naruto, Yami, and Temari to Jen and his goons. As soon as they were gone, Naruto created two more clones and sent them near the grunts.

He bent at Jen, causing the alien to look at him. "If you're trying to intimidate me, don't bother." He said, smirking. "My race is near impossible to kill, and my skull is like metal. Not to mention I gain a resilience to pain."

His confident wave a little when Naruto merely smirked and indicated his head towards his grunts. When Jen turn his heads towards them, he saw the clones forming rasengans and before he could blink, the two clones drove the attacks right at their heads, slowly digging their face and skull as they screamed in immense pain

That cause Jen to pale. Naruto smirked even wider and formed a rasengan. "I gave a message that anyone who tries to harm my friends, my precious people, will die by my hands. If Lacospo haven't gave that message, your corpse will."

"Wait!" Jen cried out in panic just as the rasengan was about to hit his face. He sweated a little, feeling the heat of the attack. "I know who hired me! Spare me, and I can give you all the info you need to get him! His name, title, location, and more!"

That cause Naruto to lift the rasengan from his face, and put on a thinking pose, looking like he's considering the option. "Info on who hired you, where's he at, and maybe the best way to take him down. When you put it like that….nope!" In a blink of an eye, he drove the rasengan into the man's head, causing him to scream in pain until Naruto disintegrated his brain. "Sorry, but cowards who would easily sell out their employers or comrades to keep their lives disgust me."

"Here, here." Temari and Yami voiced in agreement. Temari being a loyal kunoichi and Yami being a fully professional assassin.

Naruto stood up, and stretch his back. "Alright. Now, let's check on that bombing fanatic and see if he's still alive from the fall."

"If he is, I want a crack at him." Temari said, gripping her fist tightly. She remembers the fact that Deidara was the one to defeat Gaara and capture him.

"Will do, if he's alive." Naruto agreed before they looked down at the crater. What they saw wasn't Deidara's body, however. It was a clay body, with multiple paper bombs on it, lit.

Naruto and Temari's eyes widen. "Shit!" Naruto cursed before grabbing Temari and Yami. He teleported out of the building just as the explosive went off, engulfing the entire building.

(Yuuki Household)

Naruto, Temari, and Yami appeared inside the living. "You're back!" Lala called out happily. "That was quick!"

"Had to be." Naruto said before turning to Gaara and Temari's team. "Anything happened while we were gone?" While he, Lala, Temari, and Yami went to save Saki and Rin, Gaara and the other sand nins watch for any suspicious activities, incase someone from the Akatsuki or another hired alien came to the Yuuki Household.

Gaara shook his head. "Matsuri, Makoshi, and Yukata watched from up the roof before your clone came over here. There wasn't any suspicious activities."

Naruto nodded to that. Before he could say anything else though, he suddenly got tackled into a hug by Rin. Naruto was a bit startled, but since he's getting used to being tackled into hugs by Lala, he manage to keep his balance. Though it wasn't Lala that did it. It was Aya.

"Thank you Naruto." Aya said, pure sincerity in her words. "Thank you for saving Rin and Saki. If you didn't came to help, they would've been did."

Naruto's eyes soften and hugged the girl back. "I wouldn't leave anyone in the position they were in. Especially my friends Aya, so there's no need to thank me."

"I disagree Naruto." Rin spoke up, getting up from where she was sitting. She was comforting Saki, who is feeling immense guilt, when Naruto appeared. "You came and saved us, even when you knew it was a scheme from Saki. You revealed your secret, even though you could've just run to where we were at. Your decision save my life."

Naruto bit back a groan, remembering the fact that his shinobi secret was exposed, as well as the fact that aliens are in this world. "Speaking of secrets, how much have you've been told?"

"We were told that aliens exist and that there's a country full of shinobis, ninjas with incredible abilities." Rin explained to him. "They were gonna say more when you came in."

Naruto and sat down on one of the chairs. "Well take a seat everyone. This chat is gonna take a little while."

(Docking Area)

Finally. After a week on the boat, Kushina finally got to Japan. She slowly walked off of the boat, taking in her surrounding. The people here look and speak similar to the people back home, so it won't be hard blending in.

It would be hard, however, at finding the exact location of her son. While the scroll will tell the location of the city he's in, it won't tell the exact place he's at. Plus, it will take awhile to get to the city he's at, even if she goes full shinobi speed nonstop.

But that didn't deteriorate her or dampen her mood. After two years, she can finally reunite to Naruto. To her sochi. Nothing is going to stop her from doing that. ' _Soon, I will be back with my sochi. I can be the mother I refused myself to be.'_

With that, she started her long journey in the country of Japan.

 **And that's the end. Now, who was shock at the fact that the fight was pretty easy for the grouped? Well, the reason for that is because they underestimated the group. Naruto wasn't an official shinobi, Lala is princess, Yami looks like a little girl, and Temari is just one sand shinobi. Plus, Naruto wanted to end the fight quickly so they can avoid the public seeing them, so he took advantage of the fact Sasori underestimated him, and Yami isn't one to give her opponent breathing room, especially if they're dangerous.**

 **I hope none of you were disappointed with how easy that was and enjoyed the chapter. If you like longer fights, don't worry, the other fights with the Akatsuki won't be as short, seeing that Deidara will report how strong Naruto really is. Also, look like Kushina finally got to Japan. She's close to Naruto now. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you**


	23. Aftermath

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, I'm gonna be showing the aftermath at the fake turned real kidnapping. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 23: Aftermath

"So, what you've been told is correct. Aliens, such as Yami and Lala, do exist. There is also a country full of shinobi." Naruto told Saki, Rin, and Aya. The group all took a seat in the living room to listen to what Naruto have to say. "Officially, I'm just a mere civilian, but I've got the training of a shinobi."

"I left the my home a few years ago, and came to Japan." Naruto continued. "But do unforeseen circumstance, I end up living with the Yuuki sisters."

"I see." Rin spoke up, since Saki and Aya are put into silence at what had happened, as well as the shocking news being given to them. "And can you tell me why were those two men after you? They said something about….something being in you." That question was on her mind during the entire thing.

Naruto stiffen, not expecting that question. He didn't think the Akatsuki would blab about their mission to a bunch of civilian. Then again, Sasori was about to kill Rin, so they probably thought it wasn't of any concern. He saw that the others took interest in Rin's question.

"What do you mean, Rin-san?" Mikan asked her politely.

Rin put her attention to the rest of the group. "While we were being held captive, one of those men said that Naruto had something inside of them, something they want." The group, san Gaara and the sand shinobis, then turn their attention to Naruto, wanting to know the answer.

Before Naruto could answer, Gaara was the one who spoke up. "Naruto and I holds something inside us. Things that could be used as powerful weapons for the villages." Gaara explained to the group. "There are seven others like us, and the Akatsuki wants to collect all nine of us. Other than that, we're not sure."

"And what is the power you're talking about?" Yami asked him.

"That will be something Naruto will answer when he's comfortable to do so."

"And to be honest, I want to keep it to myself for right now." Naruto admitted to them. Many look like they wanted to know, but kept quiet at the firm look he gave them. Nodding, he spoke up once again. "Now, how about we start dessert? And do you want to join us you three?" He asked the last question to Rin, Saki, and Aya.

Rin shook her head and stood up. "We would love to, but I must take Saki-sama and Aya back home. No doubt our parents are worried."

Naruto nodded. "Okay then. Stay safe you three." Rin led Saki towards the exit of the house. Though before she left, Rin suddenly gave Naruto a big hug.

"Again, thank you for what you've done for us." Rin whispered to him, tightening the hug. "I owe you a great debt for saving Saki and I."

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "You don't owe me anything Rin. I would do it again a hundred times over if I need to. I protect my precious."

A healthy blush spread on Rin's face, something some of the girls couldn't help but notice, including. While Mikan's and Riko's eyes twitch at another rival. Not another one.

When Rin let go, Aya gave him another big hug, making the whiskered blonde laughed before he kiss the girl on the forehead. That drew a big blush from the girl. Naruto saw Saki walk towards him, her head down. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't show any hostility towards her. "Yes Saki?"

"Thank you, for saving us." Saki said quietly. "I truly do mean it. If it wasn't for you, Rin would've died because of me." Tears formed in her eyes once again. "I was an idiot. I was so focus on getting you, that I put my friend in danger. I know that now."

The rich blonde looks absolutely guilty and miserable, a far cry from the confidence she'd shown in the past. Naruto's eyes soften. It look like his words have gotten through to her. So without a thought, he enveloped her in a hug, something that made Saki's eyes widen.

"You apologized to Rin?" Naruto spoke softly to her. Saki nodded, snuggling her head into his chest when a few tears let out. "And she forgave you?" Again, Saki nodded. "Then don't beat yourself up. You realize your mistake, and apologize to her. I'm sorry for smacking you like that."

"No, don't worry about that. I deserved it." Saki whimpered, hugging him tightly. "And no amount of apologies is going to make up for what she did."

"Let her decide that." Naruto told her. "Can you look up here?" Saki slowly turn her head towards his, tear marks on her face. Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead, something surprise Saki. "Don't let today haunt you. Use this day to improve yourself, as a growing experience. To become the best person you can be. Can you do that?"

Saki nodded, slightly stunned at Naruto's attitude towards her. "Good." He then gently push her towards Rin and Aya. "Make sure she'll be okay Rin." Naruto told her.

Rin nodded. "I always do." WIth that, the three girls left to go home. Naruto look to where the girls have left. He really hope Saki take his words to heart. He want to be friends with the nice girl Rin keeps talking about, not the Queen Bee of Sainan High every guy worships.

He then noticed the silence filling the area. Slowly turning around, he saw the group with various display of emotions. Lala, Riko, Yukata, and Matsuri with very watery eyes while Mikan, Matoshi, Gaara, and Temari are smiling at him. Yami still have the usual neutral look, as usual.

"Um…." Naruto doesn't know what to say to this. "How about we start eating that cake now?"

(Later)

The group soon finished dessert, and Gaara, Temari, and her team are ready to leave. Naruto is at the door while the sand nins and the Kazekage are outside the house, with all of them holding bentos Naruto made for them for their journey.

"Hope you five have a safe journey." Naruto told them. "If you somehow end up with a mission here, feel free to stay at my house during it."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Matsuri and Yakata stated gratefully and cheerfully, giving him a slight bow. Matoshi merely rolled his eyes at the two, knowing that they'll find an excuse to come back here for Naruto's and Mikan's cooking.

Temari smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto, for everything." Temari said to him sincerely. "I'll find a way to pay you back somehow."

Naruto merely smiled and shook his head to himself, knowing that he won't convince Temari out of it. Gaara gave him a slight smile before the Kazekage and Team Temari left for the Sand Village.

Naruto watched them leave before he closed the door. Just as he did that, he heard a crashed in the living room, causing him to groan. He turned his head towards the living room to see Riko on top of Yami, her hands on Yami's breast and her face near her crotch. Yami's eye is twitching while Riko have swirls in his eyes.

Naruto sighed. He wonder how long it would be until Yami tries to kill Riko for these accidents.

(Tenjouin Mansion)

When Saki got back to her home, she had Rin and Aya stayed so she could talk to them. She gathered them to her room, with all of them sitting on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about Saki-sama?" Rin asked her. "If it's to apologize once again, don't. I forgave you in the Yuuki Household, and I know you realize what your actions could've done. I'm just glad your alright."

Saki smiled at her friend and bodyguard. "Thank you Rin, though that isn't why I got you here." Saki said to her. "I got you and Aya here to talk about your crushes with Naruto."

Aya's and Rin's eyes widen, blushes quickly forming on their cheeks. "S-S-Saki-sama, what are you-"

"Don't try to deny it you two." Saki cut in, giving them blank looks. "I noticed when the two of you were hugging Naruto, especially with the blushes on your cheeks during that time and now." The two blushed even more at that. "Why didn't either of you tell me when I trying to attract Naruto towards me?"

"W-Well, considering you were after him Saki-sama, I didn't want to cause any drama." Rin explained to herself, looking away. "You've been good to me, and I didn't want to bother you with it."

"And I didn't want to lose you as a friend Saki-sama" Aya mumbled, looking down.

Saki sighed before smiling at them. "You idiots." She told them softly. "If the two of you have told me you liked him, I would've understand. I would even help you get you with the blonde."

"You mean both of us?" Aya squeaked, turning completely red at the thought. Rin turned completely red as well.

Saki smirked. "Why not? Naruto would be lucky to have two girlfriends as pretty as the both of you." If Rin and Aya could've get any redder, they would've.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now." Rin sighed, turning a bit morose. "He has a fiance now. And from the looks of it, he's getting along pretty well with her."

Saki shook her head. "Nonsense." The Queen Bee stated firmly to them. "You still have a chance. And to make it up to the both of you, I will up you and Aya make Naruto fall in love with all of three us."

"Saki-sama, you don't have to-" Rin was about to protest Saki's statement when she picked up her wording. "Wait, all three of us? Are you still trying to have Naruto be attracted to you like the rest of the boys in our school?"

Surprisingly, Saki blushed and look away from them. "Well, no." Saki said shyly. "Nothing like that. I don't want him to be like the rest of the boys back at school, though I want him to be, well…..I developed a feelings for him as well."

Rin's and Aya's eyes widen at this. "Really Saki-sama? True feelings?" Aya questioned.

Saki nodded, not looking at them in the eye. "I-I couldn't help it. These feelings sneaked up on me during that whole mess. Seeing how skilled Naruto really is, how brave he was." At this point, Saki started turning back to her usual dramatic self. "The way he defeated those criminals, yet still have a softer side when he comforted us."

Rin and Aya giggled a little. Saki is turning back to her usual self. "So, as a way to make it up to the two of you, I'll make sure Naruto becomes head over heels for all three of us! Just you wait Lala, we will not lose the battle of love against you! Hoohohoho!"

The two girls sweatdropped. Yep. Definitely back to normal.

(Yuuki Household)

' _This day has been busier than expected.'_ Naruto thought as he got himself in his pajamas. After stopping Yami from pelting Riko with mini hair punches, Naruto helped Mikan with the dishes, then took his bath and now getting ready for bed. ' _Oh well. The day could've been worse.'_

Just as he put on his shorts, he head the door opened. He turned around to see that it was Lala who opened it, who has a look that he rarely sees on her face. Concern. "Is something wrong Lala? Need help with anything?"

Lala shook her head. "No, I'm alright." Lala answered. "But are you?"

"Hmm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. "Lala, if you're worried that these assassins and princes are getting to me, don't worry. I'm not gonna abandon you just because of those jerks."

Lala smile slightly. "Thank you, but it isn't that." Naruto gave her a questioning look, silently asking what's wrong. "It's just, before we left the warehouse, I know you were going to kill those guys. I don't question your decision on that. I know that you had to do it at one point. I'm just wondering if the kill is affecting you in anyway"

"Oh." Now Naruto knows why Lala is asking him if he was okay. Naruto smile at her. "I appreciate your concern Lala. However, it isn't needed. I….well, it wasn't my first time killing."

Lala's eyes widen at that. "Really?" Lala asked, shocked at hearing this. "But why did you need to kill in the past?" There's no accusation in her tone, just curiosity.

Naruto's smile then turned sad. "Lala, unlike you, I had to grow up on the streets half my childhood. There were few people that cared for me, while many didn't really care. There were times when someone wanted me dead. There….were times when it was either kill or be killed."

A part of the story wasn't true. While he didn't grew up on the streets for most of his life, there was parts of it where he did before going to the Third's home. And living with his mother for those couple of years would be very well like living on the street.

Lala gasped softly at this. "You actually lived like that?" Naruto nodded, looking down. Lala feel a bit guilty for bringing it up. "I didn't realize that-"

"Don't worry Lala, I'm alright." Naruto placated the princess. "It's in the past now. I'm glad that life is out of my way, and I'm living in this life. I'm glad I'm with you and the others."

Lala gain back her usual bright smile before glomping on Naruto, causing him to yelp and fall on the floor. "I'm glad I'm with you too!" Lala said in happiness snuggling into his neck.

Naruto chuckled as hug the girl. She's a ball of energy, that's for sure.

(Morning)

"Naruto-kun, what were you talking about with Zastin?" Lala asked Naruto as she, Naruto, and Riko walked to school. "From the looks of it, it sounded serious."

It was during breakfast that Naruto spotted Zastin and asked him for a favor. Naruto grinned. "Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to send the person who sent Jen a little surprise. A bit of a warning to not mess with his friend." He asked Zastin if he could send the corpse of Jen and his grunts to the person who hired him, as well as spread around what he did and give them a message from him.

He wanted to make sure that none of these idiots try something like that again. And this will give a good message as to not mess with him.

Riko shivered at the grin. "Seeing that grin, I don't think I want to know." It's Naruto prankster, something that those who knew are familiar with. Naruto merely grin wider.

Meanwhile, all through the galaxy, several princes of different species are getting scared shitless at the Jen's and his goons' corpses being shown on monitors or pictures, while the one that send the assassin fainted at the site of the real corpse in the castle.

That day was the day many suitors stopped pursuing Lala. And that is also the day Naruto Uzumaki appeared in their nightmares.

 **And that's the end. I hope this was a good chapter for you guys. So, what should I do next? A summer field trip for the group? The introduction of another girl? Sending more enemies at Naruto? Maybe all of the above?**

 **Ah, the most difficult choices. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	24. Summer Vacation

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before I start, I want you guys to know that I'm thinking about adding a character from another anime in the story, as a cameo appearance. It's been in my head for a while, and I want to know what you guys think about it.**

 **He won't steal the spotlight from Naruto nor will he be a gary stu type of character. He will be a friend of Naruto, one from another school and town. Please consider that, because I do want to add him in, for several reasons. Now, I hope some of you don't hate me for what you're about to read in the beginning of the chapter, but I really couldn't help myself. With that, I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention this. There's a reason why Kushina acted the way she did, one that will be revealed later in the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Chapter 24: Summer Vacation

(Weeks Later)

It's been long weeks. During those weeks, she found out more about the country she's in, the people here, and the technology. She had to go through forest and low populated areas to run around freely, and then ask around for her son. But now, she's finally here.

Kushina Namikaze is standing at the house where she heard Naruto is residing around. She had to ask around the city for a little while, but she found a person who knew him and knew where he lives. ' _Finally, I get to see my sochi again.'_ A part of her thought in giddiness.

Still….the other part of her knew that he isn't gonna be happy to see her. After all, she was one of the main people to make his childhood horrifying. She knew it isn't gonna be a happy reunion, it would be foolish to think that.

But she can't give up. She needed to make up for everything she had done, to letting grief blind her so badly. She was Naruto's mother, not to mention she knew first-hand what it's like to be a jinchuuriki. That at least should've put some sense to her.

But, ever since she saw Minato sacrifice to save not only her and Naruto, but the entire village, some kind of rage found her way into her grief and sadness. It felt like the times the Kyuubi's chakra get into hers at times, and that rage was shouting to come out. And Naruto was the unfortunate target.

She shook her head. Now's not the time to think about that. She needs to talk to Naruto, and having that in her head won't help. With that in mind, she went to knock on the door.

She stand in the front door, shuffling a little as she waited for someone to answer. After a long moment, someone answered the door, which happens to be a young girl with long brown hair. "Hello? May I help you ma'am?"

Kushina smiled politely at her. "Hello young girl. I'm just wondering if an Uzumaki Naruto is here." Kushina isn't surprise to see the girl. She had also heard that two girls also live with Naruto.

Mikan smiled apologetically to her. "Sorry. Naruto and my sister just left for a seaside summer trip. They won't be back for three days."

Kushina blinked, processing that information. Then blinked again. Finally, she found her voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

(Summer Trip)

It's been long weeks for Naruto Uzumaki. From making sure Lala doesn't accidently cause any destruction to fighting Yami, his days has been turning more and more productive.

The bright side? He didn't fought any assassins or fiance candidates for a while. Look like the scare tactic he used work, at least for a little while. He know there are idiots who would eventually ignore the warning, as well as foes that could be as strong as him, maybe stronger. He'll need to keep his guard up.

For now though, he's going to enjoy the trip he's in right now. His friends are with him as well, except for Yui and Rain/Run. Rain is a training schedule to make herself stronger, much to Run's dismay, while Yui has other plans on the days the trip is happening. They, along with the other students, are riding on the bus to the trip location.

"I still can't believe Lala took care of that typhoon." He heard Riko muttered beside him. Naruto chuckled. A few days earlier, there was a typhoon happening, causing the trip to be canceled. Lala didn't like that, however, and through sheer will, she got rid of the entire typhoon. "I mean, I know I've seen her do ridiculous stuff, but that was just…." Riko doesn't even have words for it.

"Well, at least we'll be able to go on this trip." Naruto stated to her. "I just hope the game the principal has set up for us isn't pervy. If it is, I'm using Blackmail 2 to have him temporarily suspended from the school."

"I'm glad there's someone who have the principal on a leash." Riko sighed in relief. At the left of them, is Lala and Haruna, with the former looking at the window in awe. At the back are Risa and Mio, the two of them reading the Icha Icha book Naruto gave them.

Sometimes, Naruto regretted giving that book to them for Risa's birthday. But hey, it helps keep their perverted tendencies down. And at least they aren't complete perverts, like the principal. They have some restraints supplied in themselves.

After a long trip, the students made it to the inn they'll be staying at for the trip. The principal lead the students inside the building, and they were all greeted by the landlady of the inn, as well as her female employees. "Welcome, everyone from Sainan High. Thank you for traveling a long way to come here!" They all greeted kindly.

"Takami-chaaan!" The principal greeted the landlady, skipping towards her. "I've wanted to see you-"

His words were interrupted with a punch to the face. Many sweatdropped as the principal laid on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. "Ugh, still as cold hearted as ever Takami-chan." He groaned out.

' _You need a cold-hearted one for you ero-principal.'_ Naruto deadpanned. ' _But not even that could stop him.'_ He's really like his pervy sensei, except with no redeeming qualities to speak of.

The students then went to the big hall, with a recovered principal speaking to them. "The seaside summer school for the next three days! Please get in touch with nature, and have fun memories!" The principal instructed to them excitingly. "We'll have a "Dare" tonight, so please look forward to it!"

The principal then launched himself at the landlady. "Isn't that right Takami-cha-"

Without even flinching, the landlady gave him an uppercut without even moving from her spot. While many sweatdropped at the scene, Naruto couldn't help but gain some respect for the woman. Not many females would take on the principal without having a slight panic attack at how perverted he is, along with his endurance and persistence.

"Why do I have the feeling the principal just came here to meet the landlady?" Riko stated blankly. No one was surprise really. The principal is well known for his perverted tendencies, the only one that could put a leash on him is Naruto.

"Probably because he did." Naruto said back, with several nodding in agreement at his words. "Though I have to hand to the landlady, she's strong and skilled."

Riko, along with several other girls, nodded in agreement for this. None of them were able to handle to the principal's perverted tendencies, not even Yui and Rin. They all eventually had to run to avoid getting molested, at least until Naruto came in.

(Baths)

After settling in, several of the students went to take baths. Some of those students are Lala, Riko, Risa, Mio, and Haruna, in the girl sections of the bath. "So, you don't know what "Dare" is Lala?" Risa questioned. Lala shook her head in response.

"Nope. My home didn't have a game like that."

"Oh right, you're from a foreign country." Mio remembered before explaining what the game is. "In a nutshell, "Dare" is where a girl and a boy pair up and walk to the goal on a dark road at night."

Lala tilted her head in confusion. "But that sounds so easy."

"It does, but the catch is that there will be ghosts that will block your path and-" Risa then went behind Riko and Haruna, speaking the last line with a spooky voice. "- _put curses on yoouuuuuu!"_

"Kyaaaaah!" Riko shouted, jumping away and landing on her butt while Haruna felt a chill go up her body.

Risa giggled at her friends' reaction. "But really, the ghosts will be played by people dressed up by them."

"Geez, did you have to scare me like that?" Riko whined while Haruna hugged herself, still a bit nervous.

The girls then heard what sounds like yelps and someone dragging something away, but thought nothing of it for right now. As Lala checked out the accessories of the bath, Mio suddenly remembered. "I also heard something else." She mentioned to them. "The courageous pair that makes it to the goal in the "Dare", will surely become a couple!"

That peaked Haruna's and Riko's interest. "What? No way." Risa waved off.

"It's true!" Mio answered back to Risa's dismissal. "Because of this, many became a couple in previous years!"

' _The winners becoming a couple….is that really true?'_ Riko thought to herself. Maybe if she pair up with Naruto, her future with him will be for sure!

Of course, the fact that they have to go through a forest with ghosts, fake or no, makes her feel more than a shiver up her spine.

' _Hmm, this sounds more interesting. True or not, it will be fun to watch, especially if Riko-chan, Lala-chan, or Haruna-chan pair up with him!'_ Risa thought, giggling to herself. After having a lot of time to think about it, she was okay with the fact that Naruto have a fiance now.

She can always be his mistress, concubine, or slave. That sounds much more fun. Mio also agrees with her as well.

"Dare sounds fun." Lala said happily, looking back at her group of friends with her tail wagging back and forth. "I'm looking forward to it." Risa and Mio stare blankly at the tail. Just how did Lala attached the accessory to her body, and made it move?

' _Dare huh….?'_ Haruna thought to herself. Unfortunately for her, as well as Riko, Risa and Mio spotted the two lost in thought.

And being the perverted duo they are, they couldn't resist the chance to get behind them and grope them. Mio put her arms around Haruna while Risa got her hands on Riko's chest from behind, startling the two and making them blush. "Why are you spacing out you two?" Risa asked coyly to the two.

Being the shy duo they are, the two screamed and tried get out of the perverted duo's hold. And predictably, Riko ended up tripping in the water, dragging Risa with her, causing the two to yelp and fall.

Riko groaned, slowly opening her eyes before she blushed madly. Risa is on top of her, her hands still on her breast, while her own hands got a hold of her butt. Risa blinked before smiling coyly. "Riko, you didn't have to be so forceful about this. All you had to do is asked."

"Kyaaaah!" In an instant, Riko got out of her hold and slide back, causing Risa to laugh at how her friend is acting.

"Hahahah, I'm just teasing you Riko-chan. Same with you Haruna-chan."

Both Riko and Haruna pouted. "It's not funny." The two mumbled.

Suddenly, they all heard several yelps again, but this time, it was louder and came from above. They all looked up to see three teens, one of them Kenichi, plus the principal. All of four of them are blindfolded, tied up, and hanging upside down, slowly being lowered.

"Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry for interrupting your bath girls, but I saw these four fellows try to peep at all of you." Naruto's voiced broke out around the bathing room, sounding like it coming from a microphone system. "With permission from the landlady here, I decided to hold a mini game for you girls before we do our main one, "Dare". Let's see which one of you girls can inflict the most pain on these perverts."

The guys sweated in fear while self righteous anger burned within these girls' eyes, along with malicious grins forming on their mouths. Many in them slowly advanced towards the guys.

"Forgive us!" They all cried out in desperation, but that didn't stop the girls from giving them the beating they deserve.

Riko sweat dropped as she sighed in relief. "I'm glad Naruto is here to stop these perverts." Riko mumbled to herself, with Haruna nodding in agreement.

(Outside)

"Alright then, let's start the draw for the dare!" The principal announced, as if he doesn't have several bumps and bruises on his face. "Every student will draw a number, and whoever has the same number will become a pair!"

As the students began getting their numbers, Riko began thinking to herself. ' _If the winners really do become a couple, then I want to pair up with Naruto-kun.'_ Riko thought. Then, her imagination started getting wild.

The two of them, alone in the forest. Riko staying close to Naruto while the blonde protects her from the ghost. Once they cross the goal, Naruto states to her how brave she is for going through the forest and then finally, she will gain the courage to confess to him!

' _I'm definitely going to pair up with Naruto-kun!'_ Riko thought in determination. In the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto pick out his number next.

"Oh, so what do you know? I'm nine." Naruto stated to himself, keeping out the blankness from his voice. The irony is not lost on him.

' _So Naruto is a nine.'_ Riko thought, with narrowed eyes. ' _If I draw the same number, we'll be a pair!'_ When it was her turn, she began to draw her number. ' _Kami, please help me! Give me this chance!'_

Wit determination, she grab a number from the box, and drew….a thirteen. ' _I should've known. My luck wouldn't allow it.'_ Riko moaned in her head.

"You got a thirteen as well Riko-sama?!" Riko stiffened, eyes wide. No please, don't tell me she paired up with…. "Hooray! We are paired up!" The person speaking was none other than Sayurama.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Riko screamed in pure horror.

Meanwhile, Lala walked up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you're nine? Yay, me too." Lala said happily. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Look like we'll be braving the forest together." Naruto said back to her. In the corner of her eyes, he saw Riko crying a river of tears while Sairenji is dancing with joy. ' _So Riko ended up being paired with Sayurama, huh? Poor girl. Better keep a couple of shadow clones around the forest to keep an eye on them, along with the others.'_

' _Kami, why me?'_ Riko cried mentally in despair. ' _Why do always choose to mess with me?'_ It's a question that will be forever unanswered.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Also, again, please don't hate me for the thing I pulled in the beginning of the chapter. I couldn't resist, I just couldn't. On the bright side, at least you guys know that after the break, Naruto will see his mother. And I'm not lying about that, so don't worry.**

 **Again, what do you guys think of having another anime character making a cameo appearance? Like I said, it's been in my head for a while and I actually want to bring him into the story, briefly at least. Someone from a different anime. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	25. Summer Vacation Part 2

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, after thinking about it for a bit, I decided not to go through with bringing characters from another anime, mainly because I don't know how do it. But here, we're gonna see the group play "Dare" and then introduce another girl, one from the elemental nation. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Chapter 25: Summer Vacation Part 2

(With Riko)

' _Why? Why do I have to paired with Saruyama?'_ Riko moaned in her head as she and Saruyama began walking into the forest. ' _Is my luck really that bad?'_

Yes, yes it is, a voice in the back of her head told her.

"Don't worry Riko-sama, I'm going to protect from the ghosts here!" Saruyama declared, trying to get closer to Riko. She responded by stepping away from him as they walk. "When we're done, you will see how brave I am!"

"Oh joy…." Riko muttered, her head down.

"And once we reach the goal, we will for sure become a couple!" Riko cried river of tears at the thought. She would rather have her clumsy curse for life than be with Saruyama for the rest of her life!

"Yeah, nothing is going to stop me….now…." Saruyama froze, causing to Riko to look up towards him. She was about to ask why he stopped when she saw what caused him to stop. And promptly froze as well.

In front of them are two scary looking ghosts, both of them dead samurais. " _We're going to cuuuuuurrrrrse you."_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both Riko and Saruyama screamed. Without thinking, Saruyama ran back to where they went, accidently spinning Riko around rapidly until she stopped, dizzily.

Her head moved dizzily, swirls in her eyes, until her dizziness suddenly cleared when the two samurais got up close to her. " _Cuuuurrrrrse on yooooouuuuuu!"_

"KYAAAAAH!" Without thinking, she ran right passed those samurais and further into the forest. In her run, she met up with more ghosts, from pyscho killers to werewolves, scaring her even further. To the point she became frantic.

"Somebody help me!" Riko cried out throughout the forest.

(With Naruto)

Usually, Naruto would be scared of ghost, the bad ones anyway. Those are the only things he can't physically fight, so they would be a pain to deal with. But considering that the ghosts aren't really real, he's doesn't have a single ounce of fear in him.

Instead, he have to worry about two girls. Haruna and Lala.

For Haruna, he saw almost all of the students run back to the starting line, including the guys that were suppose to be with Haruna. She is the only ones who didn't ran with them.

As for Lala, well, she just wandered off when he wasn't looking. He swear, that girl is like a curious child sometimes, always wandering off to the first thing she sees interesting.

"Lala? Haruna?" Naruto called out, looking around. A 'ghost' popped up beside, trying to scare him, but Naruto merely punched him without no hesitation. "Any of you girls here? Hello?"

Suddenly, a memory popped in his head and Naruto growled a little, his eyes turning blood red. "So Saruyama decided to leave Riko to the wolves, did he? For someone who claims to be Riko's biggest fan, he was quick to abandon her. He's on prank list once again."

Unknowingly, he's leaking out killing intent, causing those dressed as ghost that are nearby to sweat nervously. All of them decided not to get near Naruto, desiring their lives.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head a little. He don't know why he was so protective of Riko and the other girls. Sure, he cares for them and want to protect them, but it seems that protectiveness have grown. And every time he get angry at the thought of them getting hurt in any way, his eyes always turn blood red. Why?

"Somebody help me!" Naruto turn to where the cry was originating at. He recognize that scared voice anywhere.

"Riko-chan?" Naruto called back. There was an eerie before he heard someone running fast pace towards him.

Before he could even blink, an orange blur slammed into him, startling him and causing him to step back a little as the figure clinged on to him. "Naruto!" Riko cried out, her voice holding pure fear. "I-I-I was so scared! I kept running into ghosts, and there was no one around!"

Naruto blinked before he wrapped his arms around the frightened. "Hey Riko, calm down." Naruto spoke softly, as the girl kept shaking. "I'll take you out of here, after we find the others. Can you calm down please?"

Riko was still shaking for a moment. Finally, she nodded. "I can." She said quietly. Then, her brain finally registered what's happening. She ran into Naruto's arm….and her head is on his chest while her arms….are wrapped around his body….

Immediately, Riko turned bright red and her mind is haywire. ' _Oh my gosh, what do I do, what do I do, what I do?'_ Riko thought frantically. ' _I'm holding Naruto-kun, and my head is on his chest!'_ Then another realization entered her mind. ' _Wait. Isn't this another chance to partner up with him?'_

"Hey Riko, are you calm enough to walk with me?" Naruto asked him. Mutely, Riko looked up and nodded, her face still red. Naruto smiled. "Good. We need to find Lala and Haruna in this forest. Let's go."

Riko was a bit disappointed when Naruto let go of her, but she held it in. Lala and Haruna are alone in the forest as well, and she doesn't want her friends to be hurt. So the two then walk with each other, searching for their friends.

"Haruna, are you here?" Riko called out.

"Lala, where are you?" Naruto called out next.

After searching for a little more, the two of them sighed. "This isn't working." Riko moaned. "How are we supposed two girls inside this massive forest?"

Naruto hummed, trying to think of a way to find them. Shadow clones are a no go, considering that there are cameras all around the place. Many of his jutsus won't be available as well due to those circumstances.

However, before he could think more on the matter, he and Riko heard shuffling from behind the tree. That caused the latter to yelp and hide behind the blonde jinchuuriki.

Naruto went to the spot and move the bush out of the way to see who it was. He blinked a little in surprise when he saw it was none other than Haruna, on the ground and in tears. "Haruna-chan?"

"Haruna? Are you alright?" Immediately, Riko moved to her friend's side. Naruto moved not long after, and before they could say anything, the bluenette immediately latched onto her best friend and her crush.

"Riko-chan, Naruto-kun." Haruna whimpered. "I'm scared….I can't deal with all these ghosts and scary stuff…."

Riko's and Naruto's eyes softened at the frightened girl and the two wrapped their arms around her to comfort her. "Hey, don't worry Haruna-chan." Riko said to her softly. "We're going to get out of here, and Naruto and I will be with you."

"Riko's right, you don't have to be scared with us around." Naruto said to her. Haruna sniffled a bit more before she looked up and nodded. "Can you stand and walk?"

"I can." She said softly, getting up and out of Riko's and Naruto's arms. She blushed a little when she realized she was in Naruto's arms while the blonde smiled.

"Good. Now, we have one more person to find." Naruto told the two of them. "After that, well, we should be close to the goal. Ready to go girls?"

The two of them nodded. "So, what happened to your partners Riko? Haruna?" Naruto asked the two of them.

Riko pouted. "That jerk Saruyama ran off when he saw the ghosts." Riko stated, a small frown on her face. "I had to face all those ghosts by myself until I found you."

"Same with me as well with my partner." Haruna said quietly before she smiled at her friends. "But I'm okay now, since the both of you came for me."

Both Naruto and Riko smiled at her. Haruna is a kind soul, one that both Riko and Naruto are glad to be friends with. "By the way, what happened to Lala?" Riko asked Naruto. "Don't tell me she abandoned you too?"

"Hai." Naruto said with a chuckle. "But I don't think meant to do it on pur-" He stopped talking when they heard several footsteps coming towards them. "What's going on?"

They all looked forward to several men, dressed as ghosts, running towards them. Riko's and Haruna's eyes widen while Naruto raised both his eyebrows at the site. All of them are screaming in fear as they ran, passing a suspicious Naruto, a very confused Riko, and a frozen Haruna.

"Uh, wha….?" Riko couldn't form any words.

She didn't have to, cause another person spoke up. "There you are, Riko, Haruna, and Naruto-kun." The three of them turned their heads to see Lala, surrounded by ghosts.

Naruto froze, his mind screaming at them turn run and don't look back. But he can't abandon Riko and Haruna, his loyal part won't allow it, so he stayed still for a moment. It was Riko who spoke up. "La-Lala….who are those people behind you?" Riko asked shakily.

"Oh?" She looked at the ghosts behind her before looking back at her friends. "I just projected ghosts using a hologram." Naruto relaxed completely at that. Good. They aren't real ghosts.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned his head to see that Haruna is frozen completely. "Um, Haruna? Are you okay? You very pal-"

Then Haruna let out a terrifying shriek before grabbing Riko and throwing her at the ghosts. Riko screamed in shock and terror as she pasts through the holograms and onto the machines.

Riko has swirls in her eyes and bump on her head. "Why me….?" She moaned. Must Haruna always do that every time there's something scary around?

"My Deruderu Vision-kun!" Lala cried. Both Naruto and Riko snapped their heads at the broken machine.

Riko sweated nervously. ' _Oh crap! These kinds of things usually leads to….'_

' _...an explosion!'_ Naruto unknowingly finished for Riko.

Without warning, he gathered all three girls into his arms before jumping away, getting away from the explosion in the nick of time. He felt himself and the girls flying and when he saw the ground, he made sure that take the brunt of the impact.

While Haruna is passed out and Riko is dizzy, Lala is very much full of energy. "Wow Naruto-kun, you're amazing! How did you know it was going to explode?"

"Probably because we've been through a lot to recognize the signs…." Riko groaned. Naruto, who's a bit bruised up, nodded in agreement to this.

They then heard clapping, gaining the three conscious students' attention. They look to see the principal, along with the landlady and her employees in front of the shrine. "Congratulations! You're the only group that got through the entire "Dare" this year!"

Naruto chuckled. "Wow. I didn't see that happening." Naruto admitted.

Riko, meanwhile, is in shock. "Goal?!" Riko shouted in shock. She remember Mio's words back at the bath. " _The courageous pair that makes it to the goal in the "Dare", will surely become a couple!"_

And then she remembered something else back in the past. " _Naruto will be the king of the universe once he marries me. And kings have harems of concubines to show their power and status."_

She turned into an even brighter red. Does this mean that she may end up in a harem with Haruna and Lala?

(Later)

Naruto laid on his futon, letting out a huff as he landed. The day was exhausting. Taking down peepers, traveling through a dark forest, saving the girls from one of Lala's toys once again, and then pranking Saruyama once again for abandoning Riko in the forest.

Naruto smirked at the thought of the prank he did. It involved underwear, peanut butter, and a horde of angry girls.

After the game was over, Risa and Mio helped bring Haruna back to her room. Seeing as those girls have Haruna handled, Naruto went back to his own and prepared himself to talk to Kurama. Kami knows she's going to find the entire thing very amusing, especially the rumors about "Dare".

Naruto groaned and put a hand on his face. "And Risa is going to get a kick about this too. Oh joy." With that, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

(Next Day)

The second day, the principal let them all go to the beach. Everyone are in their swimsuits, playing in the water or on the sand. Naruto himself is just looking up at the sky, taking in the fresh air and sun.

"I'm guessing the principal didn't plan for much else, other than that dare game." Naruto muttered to himself. "Most likely because of the landlady." Naruto sometimes wonder how the school was still standing, or how it didn't became an all-girls school.

"Hey Naruto-kun." He heard Lala called out. "Why don't you come here with us?"

Naruto turned to where Lala was calling him to see her, along with Riko, Mio, Risa, and Haruna in their swimsuits. The sight stunned him a bit, a small blush on his face, but he covered it up as quick as possible.

Apparently, not fast enough cause Risa gained a devilish look on her face. "Oh Naruto-sama," Risa called out to him, sauntering up to him. "Do you enjoy the sight of us in our bathing suits?"

Naruto blushed a little more and looked away, trying to gather himself. Risa grinned. "Aww, there's no need to be shy Naruto-sama." Risa purred, strutting a pose when she made it where they're a few feet from each other. "You can admire us for as long as you want."

Riko and Haruna couldn't help but blush at the thought of Naruto admiring them in their swimsuits, though their eyes twitched a little at Risa's flirting.

Risa's eyes then gleamed, seeing the perfect chance. "You're mine now Naruto-sama!" She launched herself at Naruto, ready to explore his body as much as she want and never let go.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto gathered himself quickly and shushin out of her reach and teleported back a few feet behind her, turning his head towards her with a smirk. "Sorry Risa, but you have to have my experience to catch me." Risa pouted at another failed attempt at groping him.

He then turned his head back to other girls, his smile turning more sincere. "Risa's perversion aside, you girls look very cute. I was actually stun at the site of you girls in bikinis."

Riko and Haruna blushed even harder at this, and Mio began blushing at Naruto's complement and sincere smile. Lala smile brightly at this. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!" She said brightly, her naivete not allowing her to be embarrassed.

Risa pouted even more. "And no compliments towards me, Naruto-kun? Am I not cute like the rest of the girls?"

Naruto turned back to Risa. No hesitation in his words, he spoke. "Of course you are Risa, I just don't think you need other men to tell you that. You pretty and you know it. Like a confident goddess."

Risa blinked, slightly shocked at how smooth he brought that out, and then blushed as nearly as Riko and Haruna. ' _I'll never get use to his sincere compliments.'_ It doesn't help that Naruto doesn't throw him out too many times.

Suddenly, they all heard a girl screaming. "A swimsuit thief!" They all turn to where the commotion is at to see the girls' swimsuits suddenly get taken away in a swift fashion, causing them to scream and cover themselves while everyone else is guarded.

"What the heck?" Naruto stated before his eyes harden. ' _Another pervert?'_ He saw a figure move towards Haruna, Riko, Mio, and Lala in a fast speed.

Apparently, Haruna also saw this as well. "Lala, Riko, Mio, get back!"

"Oh no you don't!" Just as quick, Naruto move in front of the girls and use a bit of wind chakra to blow the pervert away. He heard a splash, but didn't see who the culprit was, as he/she swam away in an unnatural speed. Well, unnatural for regular civilians anyway. Not concerning himself about the culprit for now, he turned to the girls. "You girls are alright?"

All of them look grateful for the save. "We are. Thank you Naruto-kun." Mio stated to him. Naruto smile and nodded before looking back with narrowed eyes.

That wasn't any regular person that stole the those swimsuits. No regular civilian could move in that kind of speed. So, it was either the principal that's doing this (That many isn't a regular human by any means), or another perverted alien visiting Earth. ' _If it's another alien, so help me….'_

(Later)

Naruto is laughing mentally right now. Turns out, it wasn't an alien nor a human that was stealing the swimsuits. No, it was actually a dolphin that was doing this.

After all the students had gathered up to talk about the thief, he, Riko, and Lala went to look for the thief themselves. He sent out several clones disguised bikini clad girls as bait for thief, and when it tried to get one of them, it turned out to be a dolphin.

It escaped the grasps of the clones, and took Riko's swimsuits (Much to the girl's embarrassment), along with Peke, causing the three to follow the dolphin. Turns out, it was only doing that to get someone to help his mother. After the girls got Riko's swimsuit and Peke back, they helped get the mother back into the ocean.

"While I glad we helped them out, I wish they didn't have to steal our swimsuits." Riko pouted.

Naruto chuckled in amusement at how cute Riko look. "Well, it's done now. And hopefully, the others found their own swimsuits." They then heard shouts of feminine anger, and then the screaming pain of the principal. Naruto chuckled. "Apparently, the principal was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Any beatings he gets is what he deserves." Riko huffed. "He was probably doing something perverted with them when he found them."

"I'm not arguing there, Riko."

Before they could converse more, Lala spotted somebody a few miles away from them. "Hey guys, there's somebody else here!" Riko and Naruto turned to where Lala is looking, and saw a person limping towards them.

"Huh? Is she alright?" Riko asked in concern, seeing that the figure is a girl.

"There's only one way to find out." Naruto ran to the girl, with Lala and Riko joining them. As he got closer, he saw that the girl has tan skin, as well as mint green hair. It look like her clothes are a bit torn up, but nothing that would reveal any privates. "Hey! Are you alright?"

The girl looked up when she heard voices, and as Naruto got close enough to touch her, he saw that she has orange eyes. One filled with brightness, yet exhaustion. "Yeah, I'm alright. A few guys bruise me up, but I escaped."

"Are those guys here now?" Riko asked in concern, looking around. The girl shook her head.

"Nope. Manage to get far away from them." The girl then swayed a little, and was about to fall down when Naruto quickly catched her in her arms.

"Easy there." Naruto stated, keeping her on your feet. "Looks like you're more than a bit banged up." The girl laughed tiredly.

"Guess used a bit too much energy."

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's carefree attitude, reminding him of his own. But before he could say anything else, Kurama used that time to talk to him. " **Naruto, I recognize the chakra inside her. She's a jinchuuriki as well, the holder of the seven tails, Chomei."**

Naruto was shocked at this, but it didn't show on his features. "Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked, curiously. The girl looked up to him with a bright smile.

"My name is Fu. Now if you excuse me, I think I'm gonna pass out." At that statement, she fell into unconsciousness.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. And I decided to bring Fu into the picture. She won't be a cameo character, I'll tell you that. She'll be with the characters for the remainder of the story, and be with Naruto in the harem. Probably be one of the few kunoichis in the harem, if I decide to bring anymore. Hope you guys don't mind. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	26. Summer Vacation Part 3

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, it's been, uh, over six months since I last updated this story….yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't that I lost interest in it. It's just that I, well, forgot about it, focusing on some of my other stories. Yeah, I'm really sorry about that.**

 **I'm not gonna promise to try and update more often, knowing that I might not be able to keep that promise. But I'm gonna try not to take half a year to update this story. So, with that out of the way, here's the final part of the Summer Vacation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 26: Summer Vacation Part 3

Riko, Lala, and Naruto went out of the beach early to get Fu in a more comfortable area. After talking to the landlady about the situation, they went into Naruto's room (Who was lucky enough to get a room for himself) and laid Fu on a futon.

Currently, Naruto is checking for any internal injuries while Lala and Riko are watching. Lala looked at the glowing green light around Naruto's hands, which are above Fuu's body, curiously.

"What is Naruto-kun doing?" Lala asked Riko.

"I think he's look for and healing internal injuries." Riko told the princess. "His godmother taught him a few healing jutsus before he left his home, in case gets injured or something."

"Wow! That's a cool ability!"

"Yeah. Naruto seems to have an endless amount of abilities." Riko said, getting her attention back to the blonde.

Said blonde is almost done healing up his fellow jinchuuriki. After double checking for any internal injuries he missed, he canceled the jutsu. "Alright. That's all the internal injuries." He turned to Lala and Riko. "All she needs now is rest and she'll be back on her feet."

"What are we going to do, until then?" Riko asked him.

"I'm going to keep her in here until she wakes up or it's time to go. Whichever comes first." Naruto told them. "We'll have to make sure she isn't seen by the others. While I can see the principal being okay with bringing a cute girl on the bus, the students will be asking questions."

"True. Plus, if we bring her unconscious, who knows what the principal would try to do?" Riko sighed. "I'm guessing you'll figure out a way?"

Naruto nodded. "After all, I'm an unofficial shinobi. If she doesn't wake up, I can think of a way to get her out of here without anyone knowing." He looked at the clock. "You girls better go back to your room before the others come back. I don't want any more rumors spreading about the three of us."

That got a heavy blush from Riko. During school, several rumors were made after Lala made her appearance. Some more….M rated, than others. "R-Right! We better get going!"

"Wait, Riko, don't-"

Before he could finish, Riko abruptly stood up and began to ran, which got her curse acting up. She ended up tripping and falling right onto Naruto. Naruto manage to stay on his knees, but Riko's face ended up in his crotch area….again.

He stiffened when he noticed a certain detail. "Riko….please close your mouth…."

Riko yelped and quickly got off of Naruto, her blush getting heavier. "S-Sorry! So sorry!" Riko quickly got out of the home, careful not to let her clumsly curse act up again.

"Hey Riko! Wait up!" Lala quickly followed her friend, leaving Naruto to himself.

The blonde is still is the same position, trying to keep his hormones at bay. But he was having more trouble than usual. ' _Gah, what is wrong with me?'_ Ever since that confidence laser that Lala made hit him, he's been acting a bit strange. His desire for more mischief, his aggressiveness when any of his female friends are in danger, and now….his hormones.

While they aren't extremely noticeable, it's enough for Naruto himelf to take notice. What on earth did Lala's invention do to him?

He sighed. He'll have to figure that part out later. Right now, he needs to keep an eye on Fuu.

(Night)

The mischievous part of him started calling out to him during nighttime.

While he was watching over Fuu, he heard three guys, one including Kenichi, that they planned to sneak over to the girl side of the room. To peep at them or try and talk to them, he doesn't know.

Either way, that desire for more mischief, more pranks, flared up like an inferno. And he couldn't ignore this time. So, he made two shadow clones to watch over Fuu before making his way to put a rain on their parade.

' _Alright, target in sight.'_ Naruto thought, grinning mischievously. The blonde is camouflaged on the wall while his three targets snuck passed him. ' _Ready to be humiliated.'_

"Almost there to the girls room!" Kenichi exclaimed. "And we'll get to see Lala-chan and Riko-chan!"

Before any of the guys could say anymore, they stepped on a tripwire, causing the ceiling above them to open up. And fell out are various panties and bras.

"What the-?"

"Girls underwear?!"

"Where did it come from?"

Unknown to them, a timer was set up on another part of the hallway. And when it hit zero, it started blaring loudly.

Naruto snickered when he heard the guys started panicking. Soon, the girls came out of the room, to see what the noise is. Their eyes widen when they saw the guys with various bras and underwears on the floor.

"It's the boys!"

"They're stealing our underwear!"

"Just like that no good principal!"

Knowing that they can't explain what happened, the three guys quickly got out of there before the girls could catch. Soon enough, several teachers who heard the alarm saw the boys and started chasing them. Once the girls gathered their underwear and went back to the room, Naruto took off the wall camouflage.

"And yet another successful prank." Naruto remarked to himself with a smirk. The underwear was something he stole from the fan-girls he often had to deal with. A little prank against them for the stress they've given him.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde turned his head to see Haruna peeking her head from the door he's right beside at. "Oh….hey Haruna-chan." Naruto greeted, taking this calmly.

"I'm guessing that was you that did that prank?"

"Yep. Found out that those guys was planning to visit Lala-chan and Riko-chan. Didn't know what their intentions, but I couldn't resist the change." Naruto explained to her. Haruna sighed.

"Well, come on in before the teachers spot you." Haruna said, dragging Naruto into the rooms. "I don't want you getting in trouble, Naruto."

"Thanks, Haruna-chan." Naruto said with a grin. When he looked around the room, he saw that she was alone. "Where's Riko, Lala, Risa, and Mio?"

"Lala, Risa, and Mio decided to get a drink." Haruna told him. "And Lala dragged Riko with her."

Naruto chuckled. "Sounds like the two are becoming close friends."

"Yes, though Riko always gets annoyed with her." Haruna said, giggling in remembrance at the amount of times Riko got mad at Lala.

Naruto chuckled as well. "There's always something Lala would annoy Riko with." The two laughed for a minute before becoming silent.

"Um, Naruto-kun," Naruto turned to Haruna, who looked down shyly. "This summer trip has been fun. I'm glad to have spend some time with you today. And, thank you, for protecting me during Dare and when someone was stealing girls' swimsuits."

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "It's no problem, Haruna. I protect the ones I care about, friends and family, no matter what."

Haruna blushed and look away. ' _Naruto-kun….'_ Haruna thought. ' _You're always so kind. Even with the pranks you do, it doesn't change that. It's….it's why I like you so much….'_

Naruto was about to speak more when a memory came to his head. It seems like Fuu woke up. "Well, it's been fun talking to you Haruna, but I'm gonna go back to my cabin. Get some shut-eye before tomorrow."

"But, what about the teachers?" Haruna asked, worried for Naruto. "Shouldn't you wait until they're not in the halls anymore?"

Naruto grinned mischievously, getting another blush from the bluenette. "Come now Haruna-chan, you should know that I can get in and out of places without leaving a trace. Besides, I bet Riko-chan and the others are going to back, and as soon as Risa sees me, she's not going to let me out of here."

"True," Haruna sighed. Then she looked at him hopefully. "Well, can we talk more after the trip? We….haven't gotten the chance to talk all that much."

His smile became warm once more. "We can, Haruna. You know I'll always make time for you if you ask." With that, he went to the window and crawled out the room, closing the window while he's at it.

Haruna's eyes lingered on to where Naruto left. ' _Naruto-kun….is it possible for me to be with you?'_ She couldn't help but ask herself. ' _Especially with other girls after you? With Lala being your fiance?'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened, revealing her roommates coming in. "We're back!" Lala cheered.

"Were you okay by yourself?" Riko asked her friend curiously.

Haruna smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was fine. Thank you for asking."

(With Naruto)

Naruto is slowly walking on the walls of the outside building, above the windows. His room isn't far from here, so the walk shouldn't be too long. ' **Naruto-kun.'**

' _Ah. You're back, Kurama.'_ Naruto responded back calmly. ' _I'm guessing you talked with Chomei?'_

' **Yes. She told me that her jinchuuriki was attacked by Akatsuki members.'** Kurama relayed to him. ' **Their names are Hidan and Kakazu.'**

' _Hida and Kakuzu, huh?'_ The blonde never heard of those two. But each member of the Akatsuki are in the bingo book, so it's most likely he'll get more info on them there. ' _I'll talk to Fuu about more info on them as well.'_

When he saw his room, he jogged the rest of the way. He made a knock pattern on the window and after the moment, it was opened up, revealing his clone. "Hey boss. Our friend want to speak to you."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the help." With that, the clone poofed away as Naruto went back into his room. When he did, he was met with Fuu sitting up on her futon, staring at him with her orange eyes.

"So, your Naruto?" Fuu smile brightly at him. "Thanks for healing me up! I still feel sore, but I'm better than before."

Naruto smiled. "Glad to help out." He walked over to the girl and sat by her. "By the way, you mentioned that some guys banged you up. Do you know who they are?"

Fuu shook her head. "No. But I think I remember them calling themselves Akatsuki members." Fuu told him. "Ever heard of those people?"

Naruto sighed. "Afraid so." He said. "Fought two of them myself."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. Then she frowned and looked down in thought. "Why are they after us?"

"It's because of what's sealed inside us." Fuu turn her head back to him at what he said. Naruto smiled. "The tailed-beasts."

Fuu's eyes widen. "You're a jinchuuriki, just like me?"

Naruto nodded, standing up and bowing to her in greeting. "Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox." He got out of bowing situation. "And your tailed beast is the seven tailed beetle, Chomei, correct?"

Fuu continued staring in surprise, for one long moment, before speaking. "Yeah, that's right." She confirmed. "How did you know?"

"My tailed beast had an interesting conversation with your own." Naruto informed her, sitting back down beside her. "Something we should have."

Fuu cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "Okaaay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me what happened, for starters?"

And so she did. Fuu told him about how she met the Akatsuki, as well as their attempt to capture. When she found out she couldn't kill one of them, she had no choice but to flee.

"And no one came to help you?" Naruto asked her, with a small frown.

That question got a bitter scowl from the girl, to the slight surprise of Naruto. "No one really cared about me back in the Waterfall Village." Fuu stated angrily. "Heck, they're probably celebrating right now. Everyone saw me as the demon itself, and their was nothing I could do to change their minds."

Naruto frowned. It sounded like the same situation he was forced into in the Leaf. The same situation Gaara was forced into. He was about to say more when he noticed her swaying a little. "Get some more sleep. It's nighttime anyway, and you need any rest you can get right now." He ordered her.

"Thanks….I think I'll take your advice." With that, Fuu flopped back down on the futon. "Night, night…."

Naruto tucked her into the futon before moving away and grabbing a spare futon. As he prepared the futon, he made plans to sneak Fuu out of here tomorrow, without anybody knowing.

(Next Day)

Turns out, there wasn't any need for any plans. When Naruto woke up, he saw the futon Fuu was laying in empty, the only thing occupying it being a note.

The note said that she was all rested up, and decided to leave, wanting to travel around the new area for a while. That got a laugh from Kurama, with the fox stating that she's as energetic as he is.

He couldn't argue with that. Endless supply of stamina has it's downfalls.

Now, Naruto and the rest of the students, along with the principal, are on the bus back home. Said principal is unconscious, due to a extremely powerful right hook from the landlady. The man never learns.

"Seriously? She left without anyone noticing?" Riko whispered in disbelief. Naruto is telling her and Lala about what happened last night, as well as the disappearance of Fuu.

Naruto smirked. "Riko, remember what we are." Naruto stated, the 'we' referring to him and Fuu. "We're shinobi. It's our job to get in and get out of places without a trace. Doing so in a civilian population is child's play for any decent nin."

"You're people sounds really cool Naruto!" Lala gushed, stars in her eyes. "And there's an entire nation filled with ninjas?"

"Yep, though there are some other factions like samurais."

Riko sighed. "I hope she'll be okay." But inwardly, she's kinda glad that Fuu left. At least she won't have to worry about the girl being a rival for Naruto's heart.

….She's knows fate is going to screw with you just by thinking that, she just knows it.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

After the long trip back home, Naruto, Riko, and Lala said their goodbyes to their friends before making their way back home. "Mikan is not going to believe everything that's happened on the trip." Riko groaned.

"I have to disagree on that. Remember, crazier stuff has happened." Naruto commented on nonchalantly. "Compare to those time, this pill would be much easier to swallow."

"I….have to agree to that." Riko admitted. Life got weird when Naruto came to her life. It went crazy when Lala got in it.

"Well I think the summer school trip was a lot of fun!" Lala cheered. "I hope we can go to another soon!"

"I hope the next summer trip is better planned out." Riko deadpanned. That gain a chuckle from Naruto.

The three finally got to the Yuuki Household. "Home sweet home." Naruto opened the door, letting Riko and Lala in first. "We're home, Mikan!"

"Welcome back." Mikan greeted, walking from the living room. "Was it a nice trip? No evil aliens, ninjas, or Riko's clumsy curse?"

"Hey!"

"No big incident." Naruto reassured Mikan. "And luckily, Riko's curse gave her a break." Probably because of the various incidents that has been happening.

"That's good." Mikan smiled at all of them. "Anyways, there's someone at the living room that wants to meet you Naruto."

The blonde jinchuuriki blinked. "Me?"

"Yes. She claims to be a relative of yours. A really pretty woman." Mikan told him. "Long flowing red hair and violet eyes." Naruto's eyes widen at this. Relative? Red hair? Violet eyes? Could it be….?

His eyes narrowed in anger, startling Riko and Mikan a little. Lala was also surprise by this. While it isn't rare to see Naruto angry, mainly when his friends are being threaten, they never thought he would get angry at the mention of his relative.

' _Now that I think about it, he rarely talks about his family.'_ Mikan thought. ' _I know that his father is dead and his mother-'_ Her eyes flashed in realization. "Um, Naruto, is that your….?"

She didn't get to finish. Cause in the next moment, the woman Mikan described walk in the doorway. The woman is none other than Kushina Namikaze.

Kushina smiled sadly at him. "Hello, Naruto. It's been a long time"

Naruto's sharp gaze went straight towards her. "Apparently, it hadn't been long enough….mother."

 **And that's the end. So, after a extremely long wait, I hope the quality of the chapter isn't rusty. If it is, then my apologies. Like I said in the to AN, I'll try not to take half a year to update a story. With that in mind, can you guys give me ideas for the chapters, plotlines, or the characters? It would help me out immensely if you do, and it will increase the chance to avoid a half-long year wait.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering if Fuu will be seen again, don't worry, she will. She won't be gone for long. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
